L'affaire de l'Expo 67
by zemotogirl
Summary: Après une mission qui as failli mal tourner, Illya est envoyé en mission à l'Exposition Universelle de 1967 de Montréal pour y récolter des informations. Ce qui devait être une mission d'une grande simplicité risque de menacer la sécurité internationale alors que des agents du THRUSH et les Russes s'en mêlent.


L'AFFAIRE DE L'EXPO 67

CHAPITRE 1

Ce soir-là, Napoléon Solo et Illya Kuryakin, les deux meilleurs agents de l'U.N.C.L.E.*, sont fatigués alors qu'ils sortent de leur bureau après avoir passé une longue journée. Après un vol pénible, ils avaient atterri à l'aéroport John Kennedy de New York, de retour d'une mission qui, bien que réussie, avait été sur le point de mal se terminer à cause d'une rencontre fortuite qui avait bien failli tout faire rater.

Ils se trouvaient à Casablanca, au Maroc, lorsque tout avait déraillé. Ils étaient attablés dans la salle à manger d'un luxueux hôtel cinq étoiles où logeait Solo, sous le nom de Dominic Marcone. Ils étaient six hommes à table mais seulement quatre d'entre eux participaient à la conversation. Ceux-ci parlaient affaire avec un haut gradé du THRUSH* qui était accompagné de Kan Wang, un brillant scientifique lui servant de conseiller. Les quatre hommes qui discutaient étaient surveillé par une paire de gorilles, au service du THRUSH, qui avaient des muscles inversement proportionnels à leur quotient intellectuel.

Ces deux hommes ne comprenaient absolument rien à ce qui se disait à table et ils n'en avaient cure. Ils se contentaient de s'empiffrer en silence des mets qui leurs étaient servi sans quitter des yeux ceux qu'ils étaient chargé de surveiller.

Tout se déroulait plutôt bien et l'affaire allait se conclure dans peu de temps. Enfin, c'est ce que souhaitait ardemment Illya qui, depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, se faisait passer pour Sergei Goroshin, un scientifique voulant vendre des formules d'armes chimiques auprès de ce haut gradé du THRUSH.

Ce dernier, un nommé Matthew Goldstein, ne comprenait rien du tout au charabia scientifique que son conseiller Kan Wang et Goroshin débitaient en semblant y prendre un grand plaisir. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se parlaient en partie en mandarin pour mieux se comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se parler continuellement dans cette langue car Goldstein ne la parlait pas et leur lançait des regards désapprobateurs. Goroshin et Wang se respectaient depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble puisqu'ils partageaient la même passion pour la science.

La conversation entre Solo, qui jouait le rôle d'un important vendeur de produits chimiques et Goldstein se passait bien. Solo et Illya devaient partir sitôt l'affaire conclue

pour réussir à s'enfuir avant que l'explosion du laboratoire ne soit découverte. Kuryakin avait en effet réussi à disposer discrètement plusieurs charges d'explosifs pendant son séjour en tant que chimiste qu'il allait déclencher à la fin de ce souper. Par chance, le laboratoire se trouvait non loin de l'hôtel et Illya était certain que le signal qu'il lancerait à distance réussirait à déclencher ses charges explosives.

Solo allait requérir l'aide du chimiste pour qu'il l'accompagne et puisse ainsi sélectionner et convoyer les produits chimiques dont il aurait prétendument besoin pour fabriquer une arme imaginaire. Les deux agents avaient réussi à se parler pendant de très brefs instants et Solo et celui-ci avait donc pu suivre l'évolution de la délicate mission d'infiltration qu'accomplissait son coéquipier.

Alors qu'on abordait les derniers détails un groupe d'hôtesses de l'air arriva et firent placées à une table située non loin de la leur. Elles étaient en costume bleu et blanc de la Pan Am et venaient célébrer l'anniversaire de l'une d'elles avant de retourner à l'aéroport pour un quart de travail. L'une d'elles, une très belle jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleus avait reconnu Solo et s'était approchée pour le saluer. Elle l'avait appelé par son vrai nom alors que Goldstein le connaissait sous son nom d'emprunt, Dominic Marcone. Solo jouant son personnage, lui assura qu'elle se trompait sûrement. L'hôtesse, offusquée qu'il ne semble pas la reconnaître alors qu'il l'avait invité à sortir lors de leur vol, insista :

Mais voyons! Je suis certaine que je vous reconnais, vous voyagiez même avec cet homme! s'écrit la jeune femme en désignant Illya qui n'a pas levé les yeux sur elle, espérant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas.

Non, je vous assure que vous vous trompez, mademoiselle, répliqua fermement Solo en la foudroyant du regard, sentant la tension monter autour de lui.

Heu, oui, c'est possible… dit la femme, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle était en train de faire une bêtise.

Elle s'éloigna en s'excusant, mais pour les deux agents c'était trop tard. Ils savaient que leur mission était dès lors fortement compromise. Goldstein fit signe à l'un de ses gorilles d'approcher et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille avant de reprendre la conversation avec Solo. Le garde du corps fait signe de la tête à son collègue de surveiller plus étroitement la tablée. Celui-ci sort son arme discrètement et la pointe ensuite sous la table en direction des deux agents, qui ont suivi la manœuvre. Le premier gorille s'éloigne pour faire un appel et en apprendre un peu plus sur ce nom de Solo qu'avait prononcé la jeune femme. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et se penche à l'oreille de son patron. Il lui apprend que Solo est un agent de l'UNCLE et que Goroshin, qui avait été vu en compagnie de Solo, doit être son coéquipier Illya Kuryakin.

Messieurs, dit Goldstein qui après avoir eu un air surpris a maintenant le regard froid, je vais vous demander de nous suivre bien gentiment et de ne pas faire d'histoire. Nous allons continuer cette discussion ailleurs.

Il fait signe à ses gardes de s'occuper d'escorter les deux agents avant de se relever. Il empoigne fermement le bras de Wang pour l'obliger à le suivre. Le savant ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et se laisse entrainer. Il a toutefois bien vu que le climat s'était refroidit et il se doute que quelque chose ne va pas. N'ayant pas le choix, les deux agents se lèvent lentement et se font escorter par les deux gorilles qui les suivent de près en pointant discrètement leurs armes dans leur dos. Ne pouvant rien faire, les deux coéquipiers obéissent et suivent Goldstein et Wang qui a les yeux agrandis par la peur depuis qu'il a vu les armes des gardes.

Ils se dirigent non pas vers la sortie avant de l'hôtel ou d'autre agents pourraient peut-être les attendre mais prennent un couloir de service. Ils n'auront qu'a traverser une petite cour à demi fermé ou se trouve une grosse benne a ordure et une multitude de contenants de bois divers disposé en tas un peu n'importe comment. Les fenêtres de la cuisine sont grandes ouvertes et on entend le tintamarre des cuisines. Alors qu'ils sortent tous les six à l'extérieur par la porte de service à l'arrière de l'hôtel, ils voient qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Quatre jeunes employés de cuisine sont à prendre leur pause. Solo et Kuryakin, se consultent rapidement du regard. Napoléon, d'un pas rapide, s'approche des jeunes hommes alors qu'Illya se prépare à l'action. Les deux gorilles, surpris n'ont pas le temps de réagir.

Ha! C'est ainsi que vous perdez votre temps! Cri Solo en apostrophant les garçons. Regardez l'état de cette cour! Vous allez me balayer ça et tout de suite!

Profitant de la distraction, d'un mouvement rapide et précis, Illya arrache l'arme des mains du gorille qui le tenait en joue dès que celui-ci le quitte des yeux. Napoléon sort son arme et abat d'une balle le gardien d'Illya. Kuryakin, au même instant, fait feu sur le second gorille qui s'apprêtait à assommer Solo. Mais il est déséquilibré par son gardien qui lui tombe à demi sur le dos lui faisant rater sa cible. Le gorille n'est que blessé.

Goldstein, qui a été plus lent à réagir, sort lui aussi son arme et fait feu sur Napoléon qui a tout juste le temps de se jeter derrière un empilage de vieilles caisses de bois. Sitôt qu'il est à l'abri, il retourne le tir et atteint Goldstein à l'épaule ce qui le fait hurler de douleur et lâcher son pistolet. Wang, terrorisé, n'a pas bougé de sa place au milieu de la cour. Le gorille blessé, posté devant son patron pour le protéger, tire en direction de Kuryakin qui rejoint son coéquipier derrière les caisses de bois.

Couvre-moi, je vais tenter de ramener Wang! dit Illya.

Kuryakin s'élance alors que Solo tire en direction des hommes du THRUSH. Goldstein, comprenant ce que veut faire Illya, tire sur Wang. Le scientifique tombe dans les bras de Kuryakin qui le saisi et le traîne derrière son abri de fortune. Délicatement, il le dépose par terre mais constate qu'il est trop tard. L'homme est mort atteint d'une balle au dos.

Quel gâchis! dit-il sentant sa colère monter en regardant Wang. Tout ça, c'est ta faute! rajoute-t-il en direction de son coéquipier.

Ma faute!? réplique Napoléon sans regarder son ami tout en continuant à faire feu.

Oui, ta faute!

Avant que Solo ait pu répondre, on entend la sirène d'une première voiture de police qui a été appelée par le personnel de l'hôtel qui a tout vu. Avant que les policiers arrivent, Illya sort de ses poches un puissant émetteur et enclenche la mise à feu des explosifs qu'il avait disposés dans l'usine de Goldstein. Au loin, on entend une grosse explosion qui satisfait Illya. L'altercation entre les deux agents UNCLE et leurs ennemis se termine lors de l'arrivée en force des policiers qui arrêtent Goldstein, ses hommes ainsi que les deux agents.

Rendu au poste de police, Illya et Napoléon sont rapidement libérés dès que l'on a la confirmation qu'ils sont des agents spéciaux. Solo se charge alors de faire venir une équipe de gardes de leur section III venant de leur succursale du Maroc qui se chargeront d'interroger Goldstein et ses hommes. Une seconde équipe s'occupera de s'assurer que tout est bien détruit au laboratoire.

Les deux amis se sont à peine adressé la parole pendant le vol de retour, car Illya est de mauvaise humeur à cause du presque échec de la mission par la faute de son trop entreprenant collègue. À leur retour à l'agence, ils se rendent immédiatement dans le bureau de leur patron pour leur débriefing. Ce rapport s'était passé plus ou moins bien puisque Waverly le tenaient en parti responsable de la mort du professeur Wang. Ensuite, ils avaient dû faire tout de suite le rapport écrit sur cette mission, ce qui leur avait pris quelques heures ajoutant à leur fatigue déjà grande. Rien pour améliorer l'humeur du Russe qui, de plus, était affamé. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger depuis le Maroc et les repas n'avaient pas été servis dans le vol de retour, l'avion se faisant secouer trop violement a cause d'une tempête. Napoléon s'était tenu tranquille en évitant de courtiser les hôtesses.

Vers 21 heures, Illya quitte le bureau qu'il occupe avec son coéquipier et marche d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs aux murs d'acier nus en direction de la sortie secrète de l'agence. Son attitude démontre clairement qu'il est exténué et irrité et ceux qu'il croise n'osent pas lui parler de crainte qu'il leur lance son célèbre regard froid. Napoléon sent la tension qui habite son ami et il le suit pour tenter de le calmer. Le silence entre les deux hommes était devenu oppressant alors qu'ils travaillaient à la rédaction de leurs rapports et Solo n'aimait pas qu'il y ait un froid entre eux.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ou faire pour que tu acceptes de me pardonner? demande Napoléon en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et à lui parler.

Le regard de Kuryakin, en se posant sur cette main, prend cet éclat particulier qui impressionne tant les gens. Lorsqu'Illya a ce regard-là, on sent un froid sibérien nous saisir. Plusieurs disent que ce regard pourrait couvrir de glace tout l'enfer. Solo ne se laisse pas impressionner et attend une réponse, mais il retire tout de même sa main.

Rien, répond sèchement Illya, reprenant son chemin.

Je te reconduis chez toi? demande Solo en le suivant.

Non, merci, répond Illya qui laisse son badge triangulaire portant le numéro 2 à la réceptionniste avant de sortir. Napoléon se dépêche de remettre également son badge numéro 11 pour suivre son ami qui est presque déjà rendu à la porte de sortie du nettoyeur Del Floria.

Il pleut des cordes! Remarque Solo alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

Sans répondre, Illya regarde avec mépris le ciel qui laisse tomber une forte averse, comme si la température voulait, elle aussi, contrecarrer ses plans pour ce soir. Tout ce qu'il espérait après cette longue journée, c'était de marcher jusque chez lui pour décompresser, faire un crochet par la librairie puis arrêter prendre un repas pour emporter. Il a besoin de solitude et de calme et il s'était imaginé en train de manger tranquillement, seul dans son petit appartement en lisant la revue scientifique qu'il aurait achetée. Un de ses disques de jazz aurait joué en sourdine et un verre de vodka glacé aurait été à sa portée. Mais, ça n'allait visiblement pas être aussi facile d'avoir la paix.

Bon, d'accord, acceptant l'offre sans enthousiasme.

Allons souper et je te reconduirais par la suite.

Si c'est toi qui paye… dit Illya qui ne résiste jamais à un lunch gratuit.

Euh… je voudrais bien mais je suis presque fauché…

Alors, laisse-moi chez moi. Je ne te demanderais que de faire un arrêt. Je dois absolument aller prendre une revue que j'ai commandée depuis longtemps et que je n'ai pas encore eut le temps d'aller chercher.

D'accord, ensuite, nous pourrions prendre des mets chinois et manger chez toi.

Non, je suis fatigué et je veux me coucher tôt, réplique Illya qui sent s'effriter de plus en plus les plans qu'il se faisait pour passer une soirée tranquille.

Il faut quand même que tu manges…

Oui, mais…

…et je ne resterais pas longtemps, continu Napoléon. Je te donne même la permission de me foutre à la porte si tu trouves que je m'incruste trop!

Bon, d'accord, répond Illya en poussant un léger soupir. Il abdique, car il comprend que son ami veut vraiment essayer de se faire pardonner pour la dernière mission et que s'il ne lui accorde pas cette chance, il n'aura pas la paix avant plusieurs jours.

Avec la voiture de Solo, ils s'engagent dans les rues congestionnées à cause de la pluie cinglante et de la fermeture des commerces. Ils n'avancent que très lentement.

J'aurais dû marcher, je serais déjà rendu chez moi, peste Illya après un moment alors qu'ils n'ont pas bougé depuis un bon cinq minutes. Laisse-moi descendre, je vais courir chez mon libraire et je te retrouve au restaurant.

Tu seras trempé comme une soupe!

Ça m'est égal! Dit-il en ouvrant sa portière avant que Napoléon ait pu répliquer.

Il s'élance dans la rue et cours en direction de la librairie qui heureusement ne ferme qu'à vingt-deux heures et qui n'est située qu'à deux pâtés de maisons de là. En arrivant, ses vêtements sont détrempés et ses cheveux lui dégoulinent dans la figure. Il attire le regard des quelques clients se trouvant sur place mais lorsqu'il les dévisage, ils détournent rapidement les yeux. La librairie est vieille et légèrement encombrée mais on y trouve de tout si on prend le temps de chercher. Les rayonnages sont faits d'antiques planches de bois foncé qui fléchissent au centre à cause du poids des livres qu'elles supportent depuis de longues années. Des petites étiquettes, d'une jolie calligraphie, indique les sujets et ont été faites sans doute à l'ouverture du commerce. Illya aime l'ambiance feutrée de cet endroit et il lui arrive de s'y perdre à l'occasion, lorsqu'il a un peu de temps à lui.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur les quelques clients qui ne lui portent plus aucun intérêt, il s'avance vers le comptoir où se trouve une antique caisse enregistreuse. Il repousse de la main ses mèches de cheveux mouillés qui lui tombent dans les yeux en cherchant l'employée qui est de service ce soir. Elle sort justement de l'arrière-boutique en portant quelques volumes.

Je peux vous aider? demande une jeune employée en déposant son fardeau sur le comptoir. Elle porte d'affreuses lunettes à monture noires qui lui durcissent les traits du visage.

Oui, j'ai commandé une revue spécialisée et elle devrait être arrivée.

Donnez-moi votre nom et celui de cette revue, s'il vous plaît?

Mon nom est Illya Kuryakin et le nom de la revue est Electronic Evolution.

Laissez-moi regarder, dit la jeune femme en se penchant pour regarder sous le comptoir où se trouvent les livres en commandes spéciales. Oui, nous l'avons, dit elle en la sortant. C'est très technique comme revue. Vous travaillez dans ce domaine?

Non, c'est seulement une passion.

C'est ce que je croyais. Celui qui achète cette revue est dans le domaine ou alors c'est un vrai passionné, car elle est assez chère.

Combien est-elle?

Quatre dollars et vingt-cinq sous.

Illya fait la grimace devant un prix si extravagant pour une simple revue, mais il veut absolument lire l'article sur l'évolution des ordinateurs. Il paie pendant que la vendeuse met sa revue dans un sac de plastique pour la protéger de la pluie. Lorsque Illya sort du magasin, il pleut toujours aussi fort. Il se doute que Napoléon doit s'être stationné dans la ruelle, derrière le restaurant, comme il en a l'habitude.

En arrivant au restaurant il cherche des yeux son ami qui devrait être au comptoir à commander leur repas. Solo n'est pas dans la place. Il demande à un employé qui les connaît s'il a vu son ami, mais on lui répond que non. Il doit être encore pris dans la circulation, se dit Illya en se dirigeant vers la cuisine du restaurant qui mène à la ruelle. Les quelques employés qui travaillent là se contentent de le saluer avant de reprendre leur tâches.

En ouvrant la porte, il voit tout de suite la voiture de Solo garée à sa place habituelle, mais lui n'est nulle part en vue. Comme il pleut abondamment et que la ruelle est plutôt sombre et mal éclairée, Illya ne peut pas voir très loin. Il n'y personne dehors par ce mauvais temps et aucun autre véhicule n'est stationné à proximité. Il n'y a pas un son à part celui de la pluie qui tambourine sur les quelques poubelles métallique qui sont là. Il appelle son ami à quelques reprises, pensant qu'il s'est peut-être réfugié sous un porche pour se protéger de la pluie mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Solo a l'habitude de porter de couteux costumes fait sur mesure et il déteste les gâcher. À un moment donné, Illya entend un bruit fort mais assourdi d'un objet imposant tombant sur un sol de béton. Il provient de l'intérieur de l'entrepôt de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

Illya s'avance un peu pour mieux entendre, mais plus un bruit ne lui parvient. La pluie est froide et il frissonne. Il recule sous le porche pour s'abriter et réfléchir. Il sait que cet endroit ne sert qu'à entreposer des marchandises qui sont distribuées dans les garages des environs. Des pneus, de l'huile en vrac, des pièces de mécaniques et de carrosseries, etc. Il sait qu'à cette heure-ci, il ne devrait pas y avoir de travailleurs sur les lieux. Est-ce qu'on est en train de faire un vol là-dedans et Napoléon est allé voir ce qui se passe? se demande-t-il. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il traverse le rideau de pluie et se retrouve devant une porte close. Prudemment, il colle son oreille contre le métal froid et écoute. Il n'entend que de faibles chuchotements lui parvenir.

Convaincu qu'il se passe quelque chose d'irrégulier dans cet entrepôt, il tourne la poignée et constate qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée. Avant d'entrer, il sort son arme de service. Doucement, il pousse la porte qui s'ouvre silencieusement. Au loin, il voit des lumières de torches électriques qui s'éloignent. De hautes fenêtres grillagées diffusent un peu de lumière mais il ne peut voir très loin. Toutefois, il entend plus distinctement des voix qui s'éloignent de lui ainsi que les bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes. L'entrepôt est assez vaste et composé de plusieurs hautes étagères métalliques remplies de diverses marchandises. Les allées séparant ces structures de métal ne sont pas très larges mais sont très sombres puisqu'aucune lumière ne peut s'y insérer.

Illya s'avance sans bruit vers les voix qu'il n'entend plus qu'à peine. Ceux qui sont là veulent d'évidence sortir par la porte avant de l'entrepôt. Il hésite à appeler Napoléon lorsque soudain il entend le bruit d'une bagarre, des cris de douleurs puis le claquement d'un coup de feu avant d'entendre des pas de course. Quelqu'un, un homme d'après le son de ses chaussures, est poursuivi par plusieurs autres qui se crient des ordres pour tenter de l'encercler. Illya se retourne pour savoir si la porte par laquelle il est entré est vers laquelle se dirige l'inconnu est toujours libre. Un garde est à présent en faction devant celle-ci, l'arme à la main.

D'un tir précis et silencieux, Illya lui loge dans l'abdomen un dard empli de somnifère. Le garde s'écroule sans un bruit et Illya est satisfait que sa porte de sortie soit libérée. Il se retourne et se concentre sur le fugitif qu'il tente d'apercevoir en s'avançant silencieusement entre les hautes rangées de marchandises. Alors qu'il passe le coin d'une de ces rangées qui contient des dizaines de barils métalliques, il se fait heurter violement. Il tombe à la renverse et son arme lui échappe des mains alors que l'inconnu lève son poing pour l'assommer. Le poing de l'homme reste en suspend alors qu'Illya se préparait à parer le coup.

Illya?

Napoléon?

D'un même mouvement, ils se font signe de se taire car les poursuivants approchent. Solo se relève alors que Kuryakin cherche son arme, qu'il trouve après quelques tâtonnements dans le noir.

\- Combien sont-ils, demande à voix basse Illya?

\- Sept ou huit.

Tous deux s'éloignent silencieusement vers la sortie mais alors qu'ils vont l'atteindre, celle-ci s'ouvre et laisse passer deux hommes portant des armes qui se mettent à tirer sur eux. Rapidement, les deux agents courent se mettre à l'abri dans l'une des allées assombries celle où se trouvent les barils métalliques.

\- Ils sont là! Dans la troisième rangée! Crient les deux nouveaux venus pour avertir leurs complices tout en courant pour les rattraper.

Solo fait signe à son partenaire de rester un peu en retrait pour couvrir leurs arrières, pendant qu'il s'avance pour voir si la voie est libre. Illya fait signe qu'il a compris et suit des yeux la silhouette de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse lorsqu'il tourne le coin de l'allée. Ses yeux se sont ajustés à la faible luminosité et il voit un peu mieux ce qui l'entoure. D'un côté il y a l'étagère de barils qui forme une muraille et de l'autre des boîtes de cartons de divers formats. Un instant plus tard, il entend un cri de triomphe qui se transforme en râle de douleur lorsque Napoléon fait feu. Puis, tout va très vite. En reculant lentement dans l'allée, Solo tire sur des adversaires qu'Illya ne voit pas.

\- Combien? Demande Illya

\- Trois! Répond Napoléon

Celui-ci s'avance pour prêter main-forte à son coéquipier lorsqu'un bruit venant de l'étagère de tonneaux au dessus d'eux attire son attention. Il lève la tête et voit qu'un de leur adversaire va faire basculer un baril empli d'huile. Illya calcule qu'il va atterrir sur la tête de Solo qui lui, n'a rien vu, car il est trop occupé à repousser leurs ennemis.

Illya s'élance vers Solo et lui donne une brusque poussé dans le dos, mais il n'a pas le temps de se protéger lui-même. Le bruit de tonnerre que fait le baril en atterrissant sur le ciment masque celui des os de son bras qui se cassent. La douleur le fait hurler et il est étourdi alors que le tonneau roule un peu plus loin le libérant.

La douleur est si vive qu'il n'ose bouger. Il ne peut donc pas prêter main-forte à son coéquipier. Solo a été surpris et en entendant le baril atterrir bruyamment derrière lui, il comprend qu'Illya lui a sauvé la vie. Un instant, il s'est retourné et a vu son collègue étendu par terre, sans bouger. Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de se préoccuper de lui puisqu'il doit tenir à distance leurs assaillants.

Rapidement, son pistolet est vide et il doit capituler. Il ne reste plus que trois hommes sur les huit et deux d'entre eux s'avancent constatant que leur proie ne tire plus. Ils font signe à Solo de lever ses bras pour se rendre, ce qu'il fait. Il voudrait bien aller constater l'état d'Illya mais les deux hommes l'entourent en le tenant en joue pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Le troisième homme, celui qui avait jeté le baril d'huile, regarde un moment la capture de Solo et croyant que Kuryakin est hors jeu, il retourne lentement et prudemment vers l'échelle qui lui avait permis de monter sur l'étagère de baril.

Illya a lâché son pistolet et celui-ci a été projeté à quelques pas de sa main gauche. Le trou noir de l'inconscience qui veut l'engloutir n'a pas encore réussi à l'entraîner. Il ouvre les yeux pour savoir ce qui se passe. Deux des trois hommes lui tournent le dos. L'un d'eux est à lier solidement les poignets de Solo derrière son dos à l'aide d'une corde alors que l'autre braque son arme sur lui. Personne n'accorde d'attention à Kuryakin le croyant sans connaissance. En serrant les dents sous la douleur, il tend le bras gauche pour essayer d'attraper son arme mais elle est malheureusement hors de portée. Elle se trouve tout près du baril qui laisse échapper son contenu visqueux par une fente entre le couvercle et le rebord.

Alors qu'il tente d'atteindre son pistolet, un des hommes braque sa lampe de poche vers lui. Étonné qu'il soit conscient, il lève son arme pour lui tirer dessus. Le coup de feu claque et l'agent blond a tout juste le temps de rouler sur lui-même pour éviter de se faire atteindre. Ce qui lui permet de finalement prendre son arme qui heureusement n'est pas couverte d'huile.

Dès qu'il a son pistolet en main, il réplique et son tir, d'une précision redoutable malgré qu'il se serve de sa main gauche, atteint l'homme au cœur. Sans perdre une seconde, il vise le second homme, qui terminait les liens de Napoléon et l'abat lui aussi. Le dernier est une cible facile ainsi juché sur les étagères et c'est presque nonchalamment qu'il l'abat. L'homme tombe lourdement de l'autre côté de l'étagère. Ces trois victimes ne sont pas mortellement atteintes puisqu'Illya se servait de fléchettes soporifiques.

Le silence plane dans le vaste entrepôt démontrant qu'il n'y a plus d'adversaire à combattre. La douleur de son bras est devenue presque intolérable avec les brusques mouvements qu'il a effectués et des points noirs dansent devant les yeux d'Illya. Sa tête retombe doucement sur le sol et sa main, maintenant sans force, lâche son pistolet. Il sent qu'il n'a plus d'énergie pour résister à l'évanouissement. Pourtant, il ne peut s'y laisser sombrer.

Solo n'a pas du tout l'intention de laisser son coéquipier tomber dans les pommes. D'autres assaillants pourraient arriver. Il s'agenouille à côté de lui en lui ordonnant de rester éveillé. Péniblement, Illya redresse sa tête et regarde son ami. Il tente de cacher à quel point il souffre, mais l'expression de son visage le laisse aisément transparaître.

Ça va? lui demande Napoléon inquiet pour son ami.

Illya ne peut que lui faire un bref signe de la tête que ça va aller, car il est trop concentré à rester éveillé. De plus, la tête lui tourne et il se sent nauséeux.

Tu peux défaire mes liens? Demande Napoléon en se retournant pour lui tendre ses poignets.

Sans un mot, Illya tend sa main gauche et défait lentement les nœuds enserrant les poignets de son ami. Lorsque c'est fait, il se redresse péniblement sur son coude valide et s'aperçoit que son épaule est démise. Il tente de se relever sans geindre. Napoléon récupère leurs armes et il l'aide à se remettre debout. Illya se sent les jambes en coton et son équilibre est précaire alors que la douleur augmente d'un cran à cause de ce changement de position. Son teint, déjà pâle en temps normal, devient livide lorsqu'il doit maintenir son bras blessé avec son autre bras. Son coéquipier doit le soutenir pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la sortie.

Prudemment, Napoléon ouvre la porte et surveille les environs pour s'assurer qu'on ne les attend pas à l'extérieur. Il voit qu'une petite fourgonnette est stationnée tout près de l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Il fait signe à Illya de rester où il est alors qu'il s'avance prudemment de cette fourgonnette pour en faire le tour. Elle est vide et il n'y a personne dans les environs. Tout semble calme sous la pluie qui n'a toujours pas cessé de tomber dru. Il fait signe à Illya qu'il peut sortir en le rejoignant. Lorsqu'ils se dirigent vers la voiture de Solo, la pluie froide revigore un peu Kuryakin, qui serre ses dents pour contenir ses gémissements tant son bras lui fait mal.

Napoléon l'aide à s'installer dans la voiture ce qui fait un peu plus pâlir Illya qui supporte un autre douloureux changement de position. Pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sa douleur, il demande à son coéquipier, qui prend place au volant, de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il le retrouve dans cet entrepôt.

Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on change de restaurant. On semblait attendre notre venue.

C'est possible, nous y venons très souvent et tu te gares presque toujours ici.

C'est pratique et puis, je ne croyais pas qu'on oserait nous attaquer si près de l'agence.

Il fallait s'y attendre quand même. Dommage, j'aimais bien la cuisine de ce restaurant, dit Illya d'un ton qui se veut léger.

Je vais avertir tout de suite l'agence, dit Napoléon en sortant son communicateur. Je vais envoyer une équipe de nettoyage récupérer nos assaillants. Je connais plusieurs agents qui viennent ici et ils ne doivent pas se faire surprendre. Je ferais surveiller les environs pendant un certain temps, dit il en actionnant son petit appareil.

Illya ne répond pas. La voiture qui roule en direction de l'agence, vient d'être secouée par son passage dans un nid de poules et le choc s'est très douloureusement répercuté dans son bras, faisant revenir les étoiles. Solo se rend compte du mutisme de son ami et lui jette un regard inquiet. Kuryakin a les yeux fermés et les traits crispés démontrant qu'il est toujours conscient, mais qu'il a trop mal pour continuer à parler.

CHAPITRE 2

Ils arrivent peu après et dès qu'on leur a remis leur badge d'identification personnel, Illya se dirige d'un pas chancelant vers l'ascenseur qui le mènera à l'infirmerie qui se trouve au sous-sol de l'immeuble. Solo le suit.

Je peux y aller seul, dit Illya dont le teint a encore pâli depuis qu'il est sorti de la voiture.

Comme tu veux, mais si on te ramasse sans connaissance au fond de l'ascenseur ne vient pas râler!

Kuryakin ne rajoute pas un mot, car il ne se sent vraiment pas très solide sur ses jambes. Non, il ne voudrait pas qu'on le retrouve inconscient dans l'ascenseur. Ça serait dur pour sa fierté et mauvais pour l'image de dur à cuire que projette tout agents de la section II*. De mauvaise grâce, il accepte le soutient de son ami.

Lorsqu'on les voit arriver à l'infirmerie, le personnel sait qu'il aura des problèmes ce soir et qu'ils peuvent dire adieu à une soirée tranquille. Ces deux agents sont réputés pour être

des patients difficiles. Ils sont tout simplement impossibles et ne désirent qu'une chose, soit de sortir au plus vite de la clinique au détriment quelque fois de leur santé. Une infirmière leur indique de se rendre dans l'une des quatre salles médicales puis se précipite pour aller chercher le médecin qui est de garde ce soir.

C'est le docteur MacIntosh qui les rejoint alors qu'Illya vient de s'asseoir, avec l'aide de son coéquipier, sur une table d'examen. Il souffre visiblement, mais ne laisse pas échapper une plainte comme à son habitude.

Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? demande le médecin en lui retirant délicatement son veston pour être en mesure d'examiner sa blessure.

Un baril plein d'huile m'est tombé dessus.

Je vois, dit-il en tâtant délicatement le bras blessé du Russe. Il se rend compte que son épaule semble être démise, que les os de son avant bras sont déplacés et que son poignet est douloureux au toucher et sans doute fracturé lui aussi. Après cet examen sommaire, il lui dit : Je vais vous faire passer un rayon X. Mademoiselle, aidez-le à retirer sa chemise, termine-t-il en s'adressant à la jeune infirmière aux cheveux auburn qui l'a suivi.

La beauté de la jeune femme fait briller l'œil de Napoléon qui lui fait son sourire le plus charmeur. La jeune fille rougit, séduite par ce bel homme, mais détourne son attention pour la reporter sur le blessé qui n'a rien perdu de l'échange silencieux.

Étendez-vous, je vais découper votre chemise, elle sera plus facile à retirer.

Pas question! Une fois lavée elle sera encore bonne à porter.

Mais... ça va être plus douloureux pour vous…

Pour éviter toute discussion, Kuryakin, qui voit son coéquipier soulever ses yeux au ciel d'exaspération face à son économie légendaire, commence à défaire son nœud de cravate. Cela l'oblige à lâcher son bras cassé, ce qu'il fait en serrant ses dents. L'infirmière n'en revient pas et prestement elle lui dit :

Attendez! Je vais vous aider!

À ce moment, le communicateur de Solo émet sa sonnerie à deux tons.

À l'écoute? Répond-il aussitôt en ouvrant son petit appareil.

Monsieur Solo, je viens d'apprendre que vous avez été victime d'une agression. Venez tout de suite m'en faire rapport, s'il vous plait.

Oui, monsieur, j'arrive. Puis, se tournant vers son collègue, il lui dit en lui tapotant le haut du crâne comme on le ferait à un enfant: Sois sage!

Il s'éloigne rapidement, en affichant un large sourire, pour éviter la réplique acerbe que le regard bleu glacial d'Illya lui annonçait. Mais Kuryakin ne se préoccupe pas plus longtemps de cette petite farce puisque le médecin revient avec une seringue.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande-t-il abruptement.

Un sédatif combiné à un analgésique.

Je n'en veux pas!

Si je ne vous injecte pas ces médicaments, je ne pourrai pas vous soigner efficacement… et ce sera beaucoup plus long pour sortir d'ici.

Il savait que ce dernier argument l'emporterait et il voit son patient hocher la tête. Peu après qu'il se soit étendu sur une civière, Illya sent que les médicaments commencent à faire effet et il soupire, mentalement, de soulagement. Le sédatif le relaxe et il se sent somnolent alors que le médecin s'occupe de lui passer des rayons X de son bras. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il combat difficilement le sommeil, le docteur revient pour lui apprendre quelle est la teneur de ses blessures au juste.

Voilà, votre épaule droite est démise, votre avant-bras droit à une double fracture et votre poignet droit est, lui aussi, fracturé. Vos muscles ont été écrasés par le poids du baril, mais ça ne me semble pas trop grave. Vous serez tout simplement plus sensible pendant un temps. Maintenant, je vais replacer votre épaule et ensuite je vous ferai un plâtre.

Ça va prendre combien de temps avant d'en être débarrassé? Demande Illya qui est à demi-endormi.

Au moins six semaines, si tout va bien.

Avant que son patient puisse protester et profitant de son état de somnolence qui augmente, le docteur sort une seringue qu'il tenait cachée derrière lui et injecte rapidement une seconde dose de sédatif à l'agent pour pouvoir le soigner sans mal. Par prudence, le médecin s'était placé du côté droit de son patient. Mais celui-ci à tout de même le réflexe de lui empoigner le revers du col de son sarrau de sa main gauche. Il est toutefois trop somnolent et sa main retombe mollement. Les protestations que commençait à émettre Illya s'éteignent lorsqu'il s'endort. Le médecin sourit parce qu'il aura la paix, mais il sait qu'au réveil de son patient, il ferait mieux d'être loin pour ne pas subir ses foudres.

Deux heures plus tard, Solo, après avoir fait son rapport au patron et avoir consigné le tout par écrit, revient voir comment se porte son coéquipier. Il se sent coupable. Il avait déjà quelque chose à se faire pardonner avant cette malheureuse rencontre dans l'entrepôt et c'est très mal à l'aise qu'il pousse la porte de l'infirmerie.

Illya vient de se réveiller et est d'humeur massacrante. Il a un plâtre qui part des jointures de sa main et qui monte jusqu'à son biceps. L'infirmière, la même qu'un peu plus tôt, est en train de l'aider à remettre ses vêtements. Au grand désagrément de Kuryakin, elle doit absolument découper, tout du long, la manche de sa chemise pour qu'il puisse la remettre. Ce qui n'améliore en rien l'humeur du Russe.

Alors, quels sont les dégâts? Demande Napoléon en s'approchant.

J'en ai pour six semaines avant d'être débarrassé de ce foutu plâtre, gronde l'agent blond.

Tant que ça!

Oui, autant que ça, monsieur Solo, réplique le docteur MacIntosh qui ose enfin s'approcher voyant que son difficile patient n'est plus seul. À quoi vous attendiez-vous? Il a eu le bras pratiquement broyé par ce baril. C'est une chance qu'il s'en sorte si bien et n'ait pas de blessures plus graves.

Je peux partir? Demande Illya qui vient de terminer de boutonner sa chemise.

Oui, et j'insiste pour que vous preniez au moins une semaine pour récupérer.

Non, c'est trop long et j'ai trop de travail.

Prenez au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, ça ne fait que cinq jours!

Non, trois et pas un de plus.

Bon, d'accord, mais je ne veux pas vous voir ici!

Marché conclu, dit Illya avant de tourner les talons.

Bien sûr qu'il ne le verra pas «ici» qui est l'infirmerie, se dit Illya, puisqu'il n'a pas l'intention d'y revenir avant d'y être obligé, mais «ici» n'inclut pas, dans sa tête, son bureau.

Je te reconduis? offre Napoléon.

Non, merci. Et cette fois, n'insiste pas, dit-il en lui indiquant des yeux son plâtre.

Mais, tu n'auras toujours pas mangé?

Crois-tu que j'ai encore faim après ça? Je vais rentrer et me coucher, comme j'avais l'intention de le faire au début de la soirée.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirige vers la sortie d'un pas ferme sans que Solo, qui se sent penaud, tente de le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Illya qui a pris un taxi, est enfin de retour chez lui. L'effet des médicaments qu'il avait reçu à la clinique se dissipe et il sirote un verre de vodka qui l'aide à supporter son mal. Le médecin lui avait bien entendu remis des cachets contre la douleur, mais dès qu'il est entré chez lui, il s'est empressé de les jeter dans les toilettes, comme il le fait habituellement. Il déteste prendre des drogues et préfère supporter sa douleur en se disant que ça l'endurcit. Pas qu'il soit masochiste de nature, mais comme plusieurs agents, il associe la douleur au fait d'être toujours conscient et surtout vivant.

En arrivant chez lui, il s'était mis à son aise, en revêtant un vieux survêtement de sport informe et parti sa table tournante sur laquelle un de ses disques de jazz préféré jouait. Dans toute l'agitation, il a malheureusement perdu sa précieuse revue qu'il aurait tant aimé lire ce soir. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il en rachètera une. La vodka l'engourdit doucement et ses paupières s'alourdissent de plus en plus. Sa faim est encore présente, mais comme son frigo est vide, il n'a pas le choix de jeûner. De toute façon, ça ne sera pas la première fois qu'il se couchera sans manger.

Il relaxe ainsi depuis environ une heure et demie lorsqu'on frappe à sa porte. À l'heure qu'il est, bien peu de personnes oseraient le déranger et il est immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il se dépêche d'aller chercher son arme, qu'il laisse dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, avant de s'approcher de la porte d'entrée.

Qui est là? demande-t-il à voix haute. Par le judas de sa porte, il ne peut voir qu'un gros sac de papier brun.

C'est moi! lui réplique la voix de son coéquipier en approchant sa figure du judas pour qu'Illya puisse le voir.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux? dit-il sans faire le moindre geste pour ouvrir sa porte.

Faire la paix.

Napoléon, il est tard et j'allais me coucher.

Vas-tu me faire parler à travers cette maudite porte toute la nuit? Je vais finir par ameuter tous tes voisins!

Sans un mot et après avoir poussé un soupir de résignation, Illya finit par ouvrir sa porte. Son ami est là, les bras chargés de paquets. Un sourire de satisfaction s'élargit sur le visage de Napoléon, car il a encore réussi à faire fléchir son ami.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? demande Illya dont les narines ont capté l'odeur alléchante se dégageant des sacs.

Notre souper et quelques provisions. Je suis retourné chez notre ami Ming et…

Tu es retourné là… malgré ce qui s'est passé?

Bien, oui, j'avais vraiment le goût de manger des mets chinois. Et comme je suis certain que tu n'as encore rien avalé, j'en ai emporté pour deux, dit Solo en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine pour y déposer ses sacs et cueillir des couverts. Il range le pain, le lait, les œufs et la boîte de céréales qu'il a achetées avant de dire : Installe-toi, je vais te servir.

En grommelant, Illya s'empare de sa bouteille de vodka et s'assoit à table avant de remplir une fois de plus son verre. Il est irrité que Napoléon soit venu l'importuner mais son estomac, dont il n'est pas toujours maître, l'a convaincu d'accepter ce geste d'amitié. Solo revient avec deux assiettes généreusement garnies et prend place à table lui aussi. Un sac apparaît soudain dans ses mains et il le dépose devant Illya qui reconnaît avec étonnement, le sac qui contenait sa précieuse revue. Il jette un œil interrogateur sur son ami.

Ils ont trouvé ça et ils étaient certains qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais lire un tel truc. Très technique, tout ça!

Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, c'est vrai. Merci de me l'avoir rapportée, répond Illya dont l'humeur s'est améliorée d'un autre cran en voyant sa revue.

Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse là dedans? lui demande son ami entre deux bouchées

L'article sur les ordinateurs. On dit que leur évolution prendra une telle ampleur que d'ici une quinzaine d'années, chaque foyer aura le sien.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en feront les gens ordinaires?

Ils s'en serviront pour communiquer.

Il y a déjà le téléphone pour ça!

Oui, mais si j'en crois les techniciens, ça sera beaucoup mieux par ordinateur et surtout, plus rapide. Tu pourras, par exemple, parler à quelqu'un demeurant de l'autre côté du globe instantanément.

En passant par des satellites, comme avec nos communicateurs?

En partie. Je ne sais pas si tu as connaissance d'un système qu'on est en train de développer pour l'armée, et qui s'appelle ARPANET.

Non, jamais entendu parler. Et c'est quoi?

ARPA veut dire Advanced Research Projects Agengy, et on a ajouté les trois premières lettres du mot Network. L'un des objectifs de cette agence est de réussir à connecter ensemble des ordinateurs militaires sur de grandes distances pour permettre à un ordinateur qui serait endommagé de transférer sa mission à n'importe quel autre du réseau.

Et ça a pour but…?

Principalement, de renforcer l'infrastructure informatique du Pentagone face à une attaque nucléaire. Mais le réseau pourrait aussi servir aux scientifiques pour communiquer entre eux et d'exploiter les possibilités de calcul de machines éloignées. Ainsi, en mettant en commun plusieurs ordinateurs sur un même problème, la force d'un seul ordinateur est multipliée par autant d'ordinateurs qu'il peut rejoindre.

Très intéressant, mais pour les gens ordinaires, où est l'intérêt?

D'accord, imaginons que tu es un étudiant et que tu doives produire un travail très pointu sur un problème particulier. Tu as comme outils, ta bibliothèque universitaire, celle de ta ville et pas grand-chose d'autre. Mais si tu as un ordinateur qui est branché sur ARPANET, tu as accès à toutes les bibliothèques du monde. Tu pourrais aussi demander, par ordinateur, des renseignements à un professeur qui connaît bien le sujet et qui pourrait habiter à des centaines de milles de chez vous. Pas besoin de te déplacer et c'est instantané.

Tu crois que l'armée va laisser des gens s'amuser avec leurs joujoux? C'est bien trop dangereux. Imagine que tu sois un espion, tu n'aurais qu'à demander la recette pour concocter une bombe nucléaire en te faisant passer pour un scientifique et le tour serait joué!

Non, je ne crois pas que ça puisse être aussi facile. J'imagine qu'ils vont créer une sorte de cryptage et qu'il faudra que tu aies un code d'accès quelconque pour recevoir des informations. Tout cela n'est encore qu'embryonnaire et il reste beaucoup de problèmes à régler avant que tous aient accès à un tel réseau d'information.

Mais, je ne comprends pas ton exemple de tout à l'heure. Tu m'as dit que si un ordinateur tombait en panne, d'autres prendraient le relai.

Imagine une toile d'araignée, dit Illya qui en dessine une sur un bout de sa serviette de papier après avoir pris un stylo dans la poche de poitrine de son ami. À toutes les intersections, il y a un ordinateur, tu coupes un lien que se passe-t-il?

Tu peux passer par un autre chemin! Je comprends! Toutefois, il y a un hic, la taille de ces ordinateurs. Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait le goût de se retrouver chez lui avec un monstre comme ceux que nous avons à l'agence.

D'après moi, plus les ordinateurs seront puissants, plus ils seront petits

C'est illogique!

Crois-tu? Regarde juste notre petit communicateur. Depuis nos débuts, il a bien changé et sa taille est passée du format étui à cigarettes pour prendre la forme d'un stylo à bille et il est plus performant. Ça devrait être la même chose pour les ordinateurs.

Mais plus il y aura d'ordinateurs et moins il y aura de gens pour travailler!

Non, c'est tout le contraire. Par exemple si une machine peut effectuer pour moi des tâches non productives, je pourrais ainsi me consacrer plus efficacement à mes recherches. Et puis, il va falloir entretenir ces machines, donc des techniciens seront formés, ce qui devrait donner plus d'emploi et en plus, ça sera mieux payé! Tout un monde nouveau s'ouvre à nous avec les ordinateurs, c'est la voie de l'avenir!

Quelle exaltation! Je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse se passionner ainsi pour une machine!

Tu verras, toi aussi un jour, tu n'auras pas le choix de te passionner pour elles, dit Illya en vidant d'un coup les dernières gorgées de sa vodka.

Son bras cassé lui fait de plus en plus mal et il aurait besoin de se reposer. Solo s'en est rendu compte depuis un moment, en voyant l'expression de son ami, qui habituellement réussit assez bien à cacher qu'il souffre. Ce qui n'est plus le cas. Il lui dit d'aller se reposer et qu'il s'occupera de débarrasser les assiettes sales et de faire la vaisselle. Illya ne proteste pas et lui obéit en retournant s'asseoir au salon, lui prouvant qu'il a raison de croire que son coéquipier souffre plus qu'il le laisse voir.

Lorsque Solo revient dans le salon après avoir tout rangé, il annonce qu'il doit rentrer. Illya est assis sur son vieux divan, les jambes étendues sur une table basse, les yeux clos, la tête appuyée sur le dossier et il ne semble pas l'avoir entendu revenir dans la pièce. La vodka a un moment endormi son mal, mais la douleur ne fait qu'augmenter et il sait qu'il va passer une très mauvaise nuit avant de réussir à apprivoiser sa souffrance. Pour cela, il doit être seul. Il s'est toujours montré fort devant tout le monde, et plus particulièrement devant son coéquipier, et il ne veut pas briser son image.

Tu n'as besoin de rien?

Cette simple phrase fait légèrement sursauter Illya qui rouvre ses yeux. Il s'était si bien relaxé en entendant vaguement Napoléon s'affairer dans la cuisine qu'il s'était presque endormi. Illya lui fait signe que non avant de poser ses pieds par terre pour se lever et raccompagner son ami à la porte.

Non, reste à ta place. Je vais fermer derrière moi, lui dit son coéquipier.

Merci, réplique Kuryakin qui reprend sa position sur le fauteuil et referme ses paupières.

Peu après, il se relève et va prendre sa bouteille de vodka qui est à moitié vide. Il retourne sur son divan et c'est au goulot qu'il la termine par petite gorgée au cours des heures suivantes.

Au matin, comme il le craignait, il n'a que très peu dormi, environ deux heures et il se sent fatigué. Mais il a réussi à mater la douleur. Enfin, pas totalement, mais le travail devrait détourner suffisamment son attention pour qu'il soit fonctionnel. Il se prépare donc et se rend à l'agence en espérant ne pas rencontrer le docteur MacIntosh qui ne pourra s'empêcher de lui faire la morale.

Monsieur Kuryakin! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demande la réceptionniste lorsqu'il pénètre dans le hall de l'entrée secrète de l'agence.

Aux dernières nouvelles, je travailles toujours ici, réplique-t-il un peu sèchement alors que la jeune femme lui accroche au revers de son veston son macaron triangulaire jaune portant le numéro 2.

Oui, bien sûr, mais j'ai ici une directive m'indiquant que vous êtes supposé prendre trois jours de repos.

Qui vous a donné ça?

Le docteur MacIntosh…

… avec la consigne de me dénoncer si je me présentais au travail?

Euh! … oui, c'est ça, dit la jeune femme qui rougit.

Mais vous n'allez pas le faire, n'est-ce pas? Demande-t-il en lui faisant un de ses rares sourires, ce qui illumine sa figure d'une telle façon qu'il en devient irrésistible.

Eh bien… je ne sais pas… dit la femme qui veut pousser un peu sa chance de parler à cet agent qui lui plait bien et qui, habituellement, ne lui accorde pas plus qu'un regard.

Et si nous en discutions un peu plus tard, ce soir par exemple? Demande-t-il en lui proposant la sortie que la jeune femme rêvait de recevoir.

Oh! Oui, quelle bonne idée! À quelle heure?

Je ne sais pas trop. À quelle heure terminez-vous de travailler?

À dix-huit heures.

Alors, disons à dix-huit heures, ici. Et pour cette dénonciation…?

Je ne vous ai pas vu de la journée!

Parfait. Merci, Corinne, dit Illya en lui tapotant délicatement la main avant de prendre la direction de son bureau en cherchant déjà une excuse à lui servir pour ce soir.

Enfin, peut-être la rejoindra-t-il. C'est une jolie fille, elle est intelligente et sa conversation pourrait détourner son attention de sa douleur, du moins pour quelques heures. Il décidera plus tard, si son humeur s'améliore. Lorsqu'il pousse la porte du bureau qu'il partage avec Napoléon, celui-ci lève ses yeux de son travail et lui jette un regard interrogateur avant de lui demander :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Tu n'as pas la consigne de me dénoncer toi aussi?

Non, mais je croyais que…

J'ai trop de travail pour rester chez moi, dit Illya en prenant place à son bureau où une pile de dossiers attend qu'on lui porte attention.

Mais tu ne seras pas capable de taper à la machine!

Alors, tu devras faire ta part! Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le patron à propos de l'attaque d'hier? Demande-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

D'être davantage sur mes gardes. Ce n'est qu'une tentative pour m'enlever, comme ça arrive quelquefois.

Je ne crois pas qu'on les reverra près du restaurant ou de cet entrepôt. Tu as tout de même eu de la chance que j'ai pu te donner un coup de main, dit Illya qui ouvre un premier dossier pour le lire.

J'étais bien près de m'en sortir lorsque tu es arrivé!

Oui, j'ai vu ça. Si je n'avais pas été là, le baril t'aurait écrasé et ce n'est qu'avec un grattoir qu'on aurait réussi à te décoller du plancher.

Je ne serais pas passé par cette allée si tu ne m'avais pas bousculé…

Pardon! réplique Illya avec irritation en lui coupant la parole. C'est toi qui m'as bousculé et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, nous serions sortis sans mal puisque j'avais endormi le garde qui protégeait la sortie. Mais si tu crois que mon intervention était mal venue, alors la prochaine fois, je t'attendrai dans la voiture! Ça m'évitera des désagréments! Rajoute-t-il en désignant son plâtre.

Pour clore la discussion, il se penche sur son dossier et en commence l'étude sans voir la figure de Solo qui a pris un air embarrassé. Napoléon sait que son ami lui a sauvé la vie une fois de plus et comme d'habitude, il ne sait comment lui montrer sa gratitude sans verser dans les émotions. Ils sont tous deux incapables de montrer à quel point le sort de l'autre leur tient à cœur et ils réagissent plus souvent qu'autrement ainsi, en se lançant des piques. La colère d'Illya passera puisqu'elle masquait seulement la peur qu'il avait eue en voyant le baril sur le point d'écraser son meilleur ami. Un lourd silence se fait dans la pièce lorsque les deux hommes se mettent au travail.

Un peu plus tard, Kuryakin commence à frapper les touches de sa machine à écrire. Il ne peut le faire que d'un seul doigt, et au bout d'un moment, le cliquetis irrégulier de sa machine exaspère Solo qui a de plus en plus de difficulté à se concentrer sur son travail. Au bout d'une heure et demie à endurer ce bruit, il se relève et dit à son coéquipier qu'il est temps pour eux de prendre une pause.

Non, je veux finir ça. Vas-y sans moi.

D'accord, tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose?

Oui, un thé, répond Illya qui n'a pas cessé de frapper laborieusement les touches de sa machine à écrire.

Sans plus attendre, Solo sort du bureau en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Peu après, il se retrouve à l'extérieur de la bâtisse et se dirige sans se presser vers le café qui n'est situé qu'à un coin de rue de là. Il aurait pu descendre à la cafétéria de l'agence mais il a besoin de prendre un peu d'air frais. Et puis, la jeune serveuse du café lui est tombé dans l'œil et il veut l'inviter à sortir avec lui un de ces soirs. Lorsqu'il revient, il se sent plus détendu et a récolté un rendez-vous avec Laurie, la fille du café. En ouvrant la porte de son bureau, il constate que celui-ci est vide. Il dépose la tasse qu'il a rapportée pour Illya et attend son retour.

Une heure plus tard, son coéquipier n'est toujours pas de retour et Napoléon se demande s'il n'est pas rentré chez lui. Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemble pas de partir ainsi, sans au moins lui laisser un message. Il pense à lui passer un coup de fil lorsque Illya revient. Son visage montre une expression fermée qui ne laisse pas deviner ses sentiments, mais Solo sait reconnaître certains signes discrets démontrant que son ami est contrarié. Kuryakin ne dit pas un mot et après avoir pris place à son bureau, commence à ranger ses papiers comme il le fait lorsqu'il quitte les lieux.

Tu pars? lui demande Solo.

Oui.

MacIntosh t'a surpris?

Non. Le patron m'envoi en mission.

Quoi! Ça n'a pas de bon sens!

Et pourquoi?

Mais… voyons, c'est évident! dit Solo en pointant le bras plâtré de son ami.

Et pourtant, je pars.

Et pour où?

Le Canada.

C'est vaste, plus précisément…?

Montréal.

Pour y faire quoi? demande Napoléon qui voit que son ami ne lui donnera pas facilement de détails sur sa mission.

Chercher des renseignements.

Illya, tu ne peux pas partir ainsi, je vais aller voir monsieur Waverley et je lui dirai que…

Je refuse que tu fasses ça. Si le patron m'a confié une mission, c'est qu'il croit que je vais pouvoir l'accomplir, tu ne penses pas?

Oui, bien sûr, mais dis-moi ce que c'est!

Rien de bien important, répond Illya qui se relève et se dirige vers la porte pour partir.

Agent Kuryakin! J'exige que vous me révéliez le but de votre mission, et c'est un ordre! lance Solo de sa voix autoritaire de chef de la section II tout en se relevant de sa chaise.

Napoléon sait que le Russe déteste qu'il fasse usage de son rang plus élevé que le sien pour le faire obéir, mais quelques fois, il doit en venir à ça pour réussir à le faire parler. Comme il s'y attendait, Kuryakin s'arrête pile et se retourne lentement pour lui faire face. Ses yeux bleus lui jettent un regard si glacial qu'il sent presque la température de la pièce chuter. À chaque fois qu'il voit ce regard, il comprend que la pauvre âme qui fait face à son coéquipier alors qu'il a ce regard d'une froideur si intense, ne peut faire autrement que de sentir un frisson d'effroi en appréhendent la suite des événements. C'est le regard d'un vrai tueur, insensible, calme et réfléchi.

Mais ce regard se désagrège après un court moment puisque Illya sait que son supérieur agit ainsi pour réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez. Cette mission ne lui plait qu'à demi, puisqu'il aurait tant d'autres choses plus utile à faire ici et c'est la raison de sa contrariété. Cependant, il ne va pas laisser Solo s'en tirer à si bon compte après avoir usé de son grade et c'est d'une voix sèche qu'il lui répond.

Je suis à vos ordres… monsieur!

Assieds-toi et dis-moi en quoi consiste cette mission, s'il te plait, lui demande Napoléon d'une voix calme en lui désignant une chaise alors qu'il s'assoit sur un coin de son bureau.

Illya s'assoit, mais garde un maintien rigide.

Monsieur Waverley m'a demandé, puisque je suis momentanément hors jeu et que j'ai certaine connaissance en science, d'aller rencontrer un scientifique pour avoir son opinion au sujet d'un nouvel ordinateur que l'agence veut acquérir.

C'est un Canadien, cet homme?

Non, c'est un Américain.

Pourquoi aller le rencontrer là-bas?

Parce qu'il est en charge des ordinateurs qui sont en place sur le site de l'Exposition Universelle qui a lieu présentement à Montréal. Je dois m'arranger pour le rencontrer à cet endroit, ce qui ne sera pas facile, puisque son horaire est extrêmement chargé. En fait, il dort pratiquement sur place.

Oh! Alors, c'est presque des vacances que t'offres le patron.

Illya ne répond pas tout de suite puisqu'il n'avait pas vu cette mission sous cet angle. En y songeant, il convient que c'est probablement ce que désirait faire son patron, lui offrir quelques jours de repos en l'écartant ainsi de l'agence.

C'est possible. Maintenant, si ta curiosité est satisfaite, puis-je partir? J'ai des arrangements à faire avant de prendre mon train.

Oui, bien sûr. Nous restons en contact?

Si tu veux, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je ne fais qu'une simple mission visant à recueillir des renseignements sans grande importance.

Je t'appellerais dans quelques jours pour savoir où tu en es. Ça te va?

Oui.

Bien alors, profites de ton séjour lorsque tu seras là-bas. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une exposition vraiment grandiose.

C'est certain que si j'en ai le temps, je vais visiter quelques pavillons qui montrent, parait-il, tout ce qu'il y a de plus récent comme technologie, dans tous les domaines. Il y a aussi de très belles œuvres d'art à voir.

CHAPITRE 3

Quelques heures plus tard, Illya est à bord d'un train de la compagnie Delaware and Hudson Railroad qui relie la gare Penn Station de New York à la gare centrale de Montréal. Le départ est prévu à dix-huit heures cinquante et le trajet prendra un peu moins de neuf heures. Donc, il devrait être sur place vers quatre heures du matin. Ce n'est pas très commode comme heure d'arrivée puisqu'il devra se trouver un endroit où passer le temps avant que le site de l'Expo n'ouvre ses portes.

Le train est rempli à sa pleine capacité et il lui a été difficile d'obtenir une place. Il a dû se résoudre à payer le prix d'une luxueuse cabine qui, à la dernière minute, s'était libérée. Il sait que son patron, qui se montre particulièrement parcimonieux avec l'argent que dépense ses agents, lui fera sans doute une remarque mais il ne restait pas d'autre place. Alors, comme le privilège ne lui est pas coutumier, il en profite pour relaxer en terminant la lecture de sa revue Electronic Evolution. Il étend confortablement ses jambes et cale son bras plâtré sur un coussin pour ne pas en supporter le poids. Bercé par le rythme du train, il finit par s'endormir.

 _Montréal, cinq heures du matin._

Après un trajet sans histoire, le train arrive en gare avec un peu de retard. La ville, à cette heure-là, commence à s'éveiller. Illya croise quelques jeunes, vêtus de vêtements très colorés, portant les cheveux longs et ayant les yeux rouges et le regard hébété des fumeurs de marijuana. Ils ont passés la nuit à faire la fête et ils tentent de se trouver un coin tranquille pour dormir, se dit Illya. Des camions sillonnent la ville pour livrer toutes sortes de marchandises. Des journaux sont lancés par paquets devant des commerces et les laitiers et les boulangers livrent les produits frais à leurs clients.

Kuryakin marche d'un pas tranquille sur la rue Saint-Jacques. Il n'a pu prendre le métro car celui-ci n'ouvre qu'à cinq heures trente. Le premier hôtel qu'il a vu est le chic Reine Élisabeth mais il ne restait plus de chambre. Ce qui est tant mieux car le prix des chambres était exorbitant et son patron n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il loge là. Les deuxième et troisième hôtels étaient moins dispendieux mais n'avaient pas non plus de chambres disponibles. Dans le dernier endroit, le préposé lui dit qu'il aura certainement beaucoup de difficulté à se trouver une chambre libre pour cette période de l'année avec l'Exposition Universelle qui se tient en ville.

Malgré ce désagrément, Illya prend tout de même plaisir à marcher dans les rues de cette ville francophone. Les gens sont très accueillants et il aime entendre parler français, lui rappelant son séjour en France lorsqu'il était étudiant à la Sorbonne. Il fait bon dehors à cette heure matinale et Illya ne se presse pas. Une agréable odeur de café frais vient lui chatouiller les narines et il se dirige vers un petit restaurant offrant des déjeuners.

L'endroit, qui n'est pas très grand est sans prétention et fréquenté par des travailleurs qui commencent tôt leur journée. Tous les clients sont des hommes et la plupart d'entre eux ont pris place sur des tabourets qui s'alignent devant un long comptoir de Formica jaune moutarde. Il reste trois tables libres sur les six qui occupent le reste de l'espace. Il prend place près de la cuisine où se trouve généralement une sortie au cas où il en aurait besoin. Tous lui jettent un bref regard interrogateur. Illya détone avec son complet noir, son bras dans le plâtre et sa petite valise alors que la plupart des autres clients portent des chemises à carreaux, des pantalons de toile solides et des bottes de travail. Il n'y prend pas garde et en attendant d'être servi, il s'empare du journal local, le Montréal Matin, et commence à le lire. Peu après, une jeune serveuse, vêtue d'un uniforme vert menthe, se présente avec un petit menu et un carnet de commandes.

Bonjour, monsieur. Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous? Demande-t-elle en ouvrant son carnet.

Le déjeuner complet, lui dit-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur le court menu.

Vous avez un drôle d'accent, dit la jeune femme en notant sa commande. Vous êtes français?

Je ne dois pas être le premier ces jours-ci à avoir un drôle d'accent.

Vous venez pour visiter l'Expo?

Oui, et peut-être pourriez-vous m'être utile. Je cherche un endroit où loger, mais tous les hôtels semblent être complets, auriez-vous un endroit à me suggérer?

Peut-être, laissez-moi y penser. Je vais aller donner votre commande à mon cuisinier et je reviens.

Illya se replonge dans la lecture du journal en épluchant les petites annonces qui offrent des endroits où loger. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à part des appartements à louer. Avec un soupir, il repousse le journal et écoute la musique qui sort d'un petit poste de radio posé sur une tablette de verre derrière le comptoir. Les chansons qui passent sont des traductions françaises de succès américains, chantées par des groupes ou des chanteurs québécois. Ce qui est étrange à entendre lorsque l'on est habitué, comme lui, à écouter les versions originales. Il y a aussi des chansonniers français et encore une fois, cela lui fait remonter des souvenirs de sa période d'étudiant lorsqu'il osait, plutôt rarement puisqu'il n'en avait pas les moyens, sortir dans les cafés que fréquentaient tous les autres étudiants.

Alors que la serveuse dépose devant lui une assiette bien remplie d'œufs, de bacon, de fèves au lard, de rôties et d'une crêpe accompagné de sirop d'érable, le thème musical de l'Expo 67 passe à la radio. Illya tend l'oreille pour écouter les paroles. "Un jour un jour, quand tu viendras, nous t'en ferons voir de grands espaces…" La jeune femme soupire en entendant cette chanson et dit :

Et voilà, ils nous la passent encore! Je l'entends tellement souvent, cette chanson, que je crois que je ne vais jamais l'oublier!

Les paroles sont intéressantes et décrivent bien l'événement.

Ouais, peut-être, mais j'aimerais mieux écouter les Beatles! Ils sont plus dans le vent! Et vous devez être de mon avis, avec la coupe de cheveux que vous avez.

Désolé de vous décevoir, réplique Illya en esquissant un sourire, mais même si j'aime bien leur musique, je préfère le jazz.

Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour écouter ça!

Avez-vous un endroit où loger à me suggérer? Demande Illya après avoir répondu d'un simple sourire à la dernière affirmation de la serveuse.

J'ai peut-être quelque chose, une chambre dans une maison privée, mais la propriétaire m'a demandé mon avis sur vous.

Et que lui avez-vous dit?

Que vous sembliez être quelqu'un de correct, à première vue. Mais je vais vous poser des questions pour la rassurer. Vous comprenez, c'est une de mes voisines et elle a perdu son mari récemment. Elle vit dans une grande maison avec ses deux plus jeunes enfants et elle a une chambre de libre qu'elle loue parfois. Elle ne le dira pas, parce qu'elle est fière, mais nous savons tous qu'elle tire le diable par la queue pour arriver. Si elle vous loue cette chambre, ça lui permettra de faire quelques dollars. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites comme travail?

Je suis employé d'une entreprise d'import-export international.

C'est bien payé?

Plus ou moins, mais disons que je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Et qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé au bras?

Un accident de travail alors que j'étais dans un entrepôt.

Vous venez d'où?

Des États-Unis.

Vous êtes américain? Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais avec un accent pareil. Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom?

Illya Kuryakin.

Et c'est de quelle origine?

Vous êtes sûre que vous ne faites pas partie de la police, mademoiselle? Lui demande Illya en lui faisant son plus chaleureux sourire. Je peux vous montrer mon permis de conduire, si vous voulez?

Non, ça va aller, répond la serveuse en souriant, elle aussi, charmée par ce bel homme aux yeux d'un bleu si intense qu'on dirait un ciel d'été. C'est juste que je ne veux pas envoyer n'importe qui chez Lucie. C'est une des filles de madame Tremblay, ma voisine et c'est aussi mon amie.

Rassurez-vous, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. Je ne veux qu'un toit où dormir, au moins pour ce soir.

Bon, d'accord, vous semblez être quelqu'un d'honnête. Je vais vous donner son adresse. Elle habite au numéro 3636 rue Henri-Julien. Pour vous y rendre, vous allez prendre le métro et descendre à la station Berri de Montigny. Ensuite, vous prendrez la rue Cherrier et vous vous dirigerez vers la rue Saint-Denis, en descendant vers le fleuve. Vous prendrez la rue de la place Saint-Louis jusqu'à ce que vous croisiez la rue Henri-Julien. Madame Solange Tremblay, la propriétaire, vous attendra certainement. Je vais aller lui téléphoner tout de suite.

Il est encore tôt, vous êtes certaine qu'elle voudra me recevoir?

Oui, elle se lève toujours de bonne heure pour faire le déjeuner à ses filles et ensuite aller à la messe pour prier pour son défunt mari.

D'accord. Ça fera bien mon affaire de me débarrasser de ma valise.

Illya termine son déjeuner puis, après avoir payé et remercié aimablement la jeune serveuse, se rend à la prochaine station de métro qui est celle de la place Victoria. Le métro dans cette ville n'a pas encore un an et tout a l'éclat du neuf. Les wagons bleus émettent trois notes pour avertir les voyageurs que la rame de métro est prête au départ. Les stations, qui sont toutes souterraines, présentent de belles œuvres d'art, des murales pour la plupart, qui traduisent bien l'esprit du temps qui se veut jeune. Le tarif est aussi très abordable et il doit débourser seulement dix-huit cents pour y avoir accès. Le métro a d'ailleurs été mis en chantier principalement pour accueillir les visiteurs de l'Expo. Donc, Kuryakin n'aura pas besoin de louer une voiture, ce qui l'arrange bien, surtout avec son bras cassé. Et l'économie en frais de taxi plaira à son patron.

Se rendre jusqu'à l'adresse que lui a indiquée la jeune serveuse ne lui prend pas plus d'une demi-heure et il constate que la maison est située à proximité de la station de métro. Les maisons ont été bâties vers la fin du siècle dernier ou au début de celui-ci. La rue est garnie d'arbres matures qui doivent offrir une fraîcheur agréable lors des chaudes journées d'été. Illya sonne à la porte du 3636 et c'est une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, menue et souriante, vêtue d'une robe à petites fleurs bleues qui vient lui ouvrir la porte.

Vous désirez, monsieur?

Bonjour, vous êtes bien madame Tremblay?

Oui, c'est vous que m'envoie Julie? Je m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas retenu votre nom.

Illya Kuryakin. Oui, c'est moi.

Les yeux de la femme détaillent de la tête aux pieds son hôte et semblant satisfaite, l'invite à entrer. Elle le fait asseoir au salon et lui demande s'il désire quelque chose à boire.

Non, merci, c'est gentil mais je viens de déjeuner.

Vous venez pour visiter l'Exposition?

Non, enfin je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps, je suis venu pour affaire. Je dois rencontrer un homme sur le site de l'Exposition.

Combien de temps restez-vous?

Je ne sais pas encore. L'homme que je dois voir a un horaire chargé mais j'espère obtenir un rendez-vous rapidement. Je vous dirais le plus tôt possible combien de temps je dois rester ici. Puis-je vous demander combien vous allez me charger pour la chambre?

Est-ce que dix dollars par jours, déjeuner compris, vous paraissent raisonnables?

Tout à fait.

Venez, je vais vous montrer la chambre, dit madame Tremblay en le précédent dans sa maison.

Illya empoigne sa valise et suis la dame. Alors qu'ils arrivent dans un corridor menant vers l'arrière de la maison où se trouve les chambres à coucher, une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans, sort d'une chambre vêtue d'une chemise de nuit chiffonnée. Elle sursaute voyant que sa mère n'est pas seule.

Voici ma fille Gisèle, dit-elle en présentant sa fille à son pensionnaire. Gisèle, voici monsieur Kuryakin qui va rester avec nous pour quelques jours.

Bonjour, répond timidement la jeune fille en rougissant avant de disparaître dans sa chambre en refermant vivement la porte.

C'est une grande timide cette petite, contrairement à sa sœur Lucie qui est plus vieille de deux ans. L'une est sérieuse alors que l'autre ne songe qu'à écouter ces nouveaux groupes de musique yé-yé.

Ils arrivent à la chambre et la dame ouvre la porte d'une pièce assez vaste meublée de lits

jumeaux et d'une grande commode de bois foncé placé près d'une fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière-cour. Les murs sont tapissés d'un papier peint un peu fané et le sol de bois franc réchauffe la pièce de son éclat doré. Un flot de lumière pénètre par la fenêtre à guillotine qui est entrouverte apportant dans la chambre une bienfaisante brise.

Est-ce que la chambre vous convient?

Tout à fait, votre maison est située sur une rue si paisible que je sens que je vais mieux dormir ici qu'entre les murs d'un hôtel du Centre-Ville.

Oui, sans aucun doute. Je vais vous laisser vous installer et lorsque vous déciderez de sortir, je vous remettrai une clef de la porte avant.

Merci.

Illya s'occupe de vider sa petite valise avant de regarder l'heure à sa montre. Sept heures. Il est encore trop tôt pour accéder au site de l'Expo et il doit patienter un peu. Mais rien ne l'empêche de profiter de ces heures d'attente pour découvrir un peu l'île sur laquelle se tient cette exposition. Cette île est un parc de verdure et il lui sera sans doute agréable de patienter dans ce cadre bucolique.

En marchant sur la rue Saint-Denis en direction sud, il découvre une petite librairie dont la vitrine montre des exemplaires du guide de l'Expo 67. Il décide de s'en procurer un pour avoir une meilleure idée de ce qui l'attend sur ce site. Puis, il prend le métro et se rend à l'île Sainte-Hélène pour le lire en attendant de pouvoir entrer sur le site qui ouvre à neuf heures trente. En lisant le guide, il apprend comment on a construit de toutes pièces les îles où se tient cette exposition grandiose.

Pendant dix mois, 15 millions de tonnes de roc et de terre ont été transportés pour créer ces îles en plus d'extraire 6 825 000 tonnes de terre du lit du fleuve. Il fallait doubler la superficie de l'île Sainte-Hélène et en construire une seconde de même grandeur, et ce, en un peu moins d'un an soit du mois d'août 1963 à juin 1964 pour pouvoir commencer l'érection des pavillons des pays participants. C'est vraiment un travail colossal et Illya est impressionné par ce qu'il lit.

Il tourne quelques pages de son guide et apprend qu'il devra débourser deux dollars cinquante par jour pour entrer et que le prix d'un «passeport», bon pour une semaine, est de douze dollars. Se doutant que l'homme qu'il doit rencontrer ne sera peut-être pas disponible de sitôt, il décide d'acheter ce passeport pour économiser. Celui-ci lui donnera accès au site ainsi qu'à tous les pavillons et c'est avec un grand intérêt qu'il lit la description de chacun.

Le pavillon de son pays, l'Union Soviétique l'intéresse tout particulièrement. Voilà plusieurs années qu'il n'a plus de contact direct avec son pays d'origine et comme tous les exilés comme lui, il est curieux de savoir ce que devient son pays. Il sait pourtant qu'il ne pourra pas approcher ce pavillon, pas plus que ceux qui forment les pays satellites de celui-ci, puisque ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui. Il est au courant qu'il est perçu, par ses anciens camarades soviétiques, comme un traître à sa patrie puisqu'il n'est plus rattaché à aucun service secret de son pays et ne leur doit, par conséquent, aucun compte rendu.

Peu de personnes savent qu'il fait partie de l'UNCLE qui est une agence internationale employant des gens de toutes nationalités dans le but de maintenir une paix mondiale. Ses anciens camarades croient sans doute que puisqu'il est Soviétique, sa loyauté devrait être envers son pays d'origine et nul part ailleurs. Mais sa loyauté est et se doit d'être envers ses présents employeurs, puisqu'il respecte profondément et comprend totalement les buts de cette organisation.

Bien entendu, en travaillant aux États-Unis, il a souvent dû subir et subi encore parfois des affronts à cause de ses origines. Même parmi ses coéquipiers de l'agence, quelques-uns ont même cru qu'il n'était qu'un agent double à la solde des Soviétiques et lui ont fait la vie dure. Ces offenses ne l'affectent plus autant, car il sait que son patron, monsieur Waverley, lui fait totalement confiance ainsi que son coéquipier Napoléon Solo. Ces deux hommes croient sincèrement en lui et en sa bonne foi. Que tous les autres pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ça lui est parfaitement égal. Sa loyauté envers l'UNCLE et ces deux hommes est indéfectible et inébranlable.

Lorsque l'heure d'ouverture arrive, il a mémorisé le plan complet du site et la situation des pavillons qui l'intéressent grâce à sa mémoire photographique. Il y a celui du Canada, en premier lieu puisqu'il doit s'y rendre pour rencontrer Lawrence G. Roberts, celui de la France, des Sciences, des États-Unis et quelques autres qui l'attirent par intérêt personnel. Le pavillon du Canada est constitué d'un ensemble de bâtiments représentant chacune des dix provinces qui le compose. Le plus imposant étant l'étrange et imposante pyramide posée sur sa pointe.

Kuryakin a toujours aimé le Canada qui ressemble, à cause de son climat et de ses vastes étendues, à son pays natal. Il se souvient d'ailleurs d'une mission qui l'avait conduit au Yukon où son coéquipier et lui s'en étaient tiré avec des blessures assez sévères.

Une longue file de visiteurs s'est déjà formée devant les guichets d'entrées. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Illya franchi les tourniquets et va immédiatement vers le pavillon du Canada. Il y a déjà une foule de gens devant l'entrée et Illya voulant éviter cette foule, se dirige vers un des policiers canadiens. Celui-ci porte le costume traditionnel de la police montée, soit une veste rouge vif, un pantalon d'équitation bleu foncé avec une bande jaune dorée sur le côté, des bottes noires montantes et un chapeau Stetson.

Puis-je vous aider, monsieur? Lui demande le garde.

Oui, j'aimerais rencontrer le professeur Lawrence G. Roberts.

Vous avez rendez-vous?

Non, dit Kuryakin en sortant sa carte d'agent spécial de l'UNCLE pour la montrer à son interlocuteur. Mais j'aimerais tout de même le rencontrer.

Je ne sais pas s'il peut vous recevoir, répond le garde après avoir vu cette carte et comprenant que l'homme devant lui a certainement un motif très sérieux. Mais je vais aller lui demander. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait, rajoute-t-il en empruntant une porte réservée au personnel.

Alors qu'ils marchent, le policier de la GRC ne peut faire autrement que de lui poser des questions. Curiosité toute légitime et professionnelle puisqu'il est lui-même un agent de renseignements.

Il y a un problème avec le prof Roberts?

Non, je viens seulement pour le consulter.

Votre nom semble être d'origine slave, je me trompe?

Non, je suis de nationalité russe, réponds Illya juste pour voir la réaction du policier.

Un communiste qui travaille pour l'UNCLE? C'est assez étrange, dit l'homme en lui jetant un regard neuf en évaluant le risque qu'il représente.

Je fais partie d'une organisation internationale où travaillent des gens représentant plusieurs nationalités. Je ne suis que l'un d'entre eux.

Ce mélange de nationalités n'occasionne pas trop de tension?

Ne pas être raciste est un pré-requis pour faire partie de cette agence.

Et tout le monde y réussit? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander l'homme avec curiosité.

Presque, réplique Illya avec un sourire en coin démontrant que ce n'est évidemment pas le cas pour tous.

Je vois, dit le garde en souriant lui aussi alors qu'ils arrivent dans une petite cafétéria réservée au personnel. Attendez-moi ici et servez-vous un café, je vais voir si monsieur Roberts peut vous recevoir.

En attendant, Illya se verse une tasse de café et s'installe à une table dans la salle vide. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le policier revient.

Comme je le pensais, il ne peut vous recevoir aujourd'hui, mais il vous donne rendez-vous mercredi soir prochain, c'est une soirée plus tranquille sur le site, et il vous recevra après les heures d'ouverture. Présentez-vous à la même porte par où nous sommes entrés tout à l'heure et un de mes collègues vous conduira à lui.

Bien, merci. Ça ne me désole pas trop d'attendre puisque ça me donnera l'occasion de visiter un peu l'exposition.

Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser entrer ici, et vous n'aurez pas à attendre avec tout le monde pour visiter notre pavillon, offre aimablement le policier.

Avec plaisir! Répond Illya qui aime l'ouverture d'esprit que démontre ce policier et qui semble être un trait de caractère des Canadiens.

CHAPITRE 4

Puisque Illya a sa journée libre, ainsi que les deux suivantes, il décide de profiter de ce temps pour s'instruire en visitant les pavillons. C'est donc avec le plus grand intérêt qu'il fait le tour du pavillon canadien qui porte le nom de «Katimavik» qui veut dire, en esquimau «lieu de réunion». On y voit de quelle manière vivent les Canadiens, quelles sont leurs industries et comment ils se débrouillent avec les obstacles naturels de leur pays, en plus de nous montrer leur ouverture au monde.

Il y a aussi un immense érable stylisé, sous lequel environ trois cents personnes peuvent tenir, qui supportent des feuilles de matière plastique orangée sur lesquelles il y a des photos couleur nous montrant des Canadiens effectuant diverses activités. Il y a aussi cinq cinémas, l'un à la suite de l'autre, montrant chacun un film sur un aspect de la vie canadienne. La visite de ce site lui prend plusieurs heures tant il y a de choses à voir et tant il y a de gens dans le pavillon.

Lorsqu'il a terminé, il se dirige vers la droite sur un chemin qui le mène au pavillon suivant, celui de la province de Toronto. Il est constitué d'un élégant ensemble de toits pyramidaux en verre blanc opaque qui semble flotter au-dessus du sol. Après ce pavillon, il y a celui du Québec qui est fait de grandes parois de verre et d'acier qui réfléchissent le jeu d'ombre et de lumière selon la luminosité du jour et c'est dans celui-ci qu'il décide de prendre son repas du midi.

Le restaurant est plein mais puisqu'il est seul, on lui trouve rapidement une place. Bien que les prix lui semblent exorbitants, il décide de rester lorsqu'il constate qu'il est conduit à une table qui lui offre une vue imprenable du lac des Régates et d'une partie du site. Et puis, avec son bras dans le plâtre, il lui est plus agréable de se faire servir que de se rendre dans une cafétéria où il devrait s'encombrer d'un plateau et le tenir en équilibre précaire. La cuisine est de type française, mais avec une touche authentiquement québécoise. C'est délicieux et il ne regrette pas trop les dollars dépensés dans cet endroit.

Par la suite, il se dirige vers le pavillon de la France qui possède une architecture audacieuse faite de béton et d'acier dont la structure est recouverte de lames d'aluminium verticales. Le tout ressemble à une immense sculpture d'art moderne en blanc et argent. L'attente devant ce pavillon est assez longue, mais cela vaut la peine. Il y a huit niveaux d'exposition à l'intérieur. Au niveau inférieur, une grande pièce d'eau circulaire peut être transformée à volonté en scène de théâtre. Les niveaux un, deux et trois l'intéressent tout particulièrement puisque ce sont ceux des sciences, de l'électronique, de la physique, de la génétique et de la biologie. Il passe tellement de temps sur ces étages à absorber les informations qu'il découvre que c'est avec surprise qu'il constate qu'il est près de dix-huit trente lorsqu'il sort du pavillon.

Avant de poursuivre sa visite du site, il s'achète un sandwich qu'il mange dehors, sur un banc public en regardant passer la foule. Beaucoup de gens sont sur les lieux avec leurs bambins. Quelle chance ont ces enfants, se dit-il, de pouvoir ainsi découvrir le monde et d'ouvrir ainsi leurs horizons. Il sait que ce peuple est accueillant et a l'esprit ouvert, bien plus que les Américains dans leur ensemble. Le monde de demain sera multiculturel et les gens d'ici auront moins de difficulté à accepter cet état de fait, pense-t-il.

Il se souvient de ses débuts à l'UNCLE qui n'avaient pas été faciles parce que plusieurs se méfiaient de lui et parlaient dans son dos à cause de sa nationalité. Ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas recherché la compagnie des autres et avait ainsi obtenu la réputation d'homme froid et distant. Il connaît même le surnom dont on l'affuble, mais jamais devant lui, de Prince de glace. Il est naturellement réservé et introverti et il avait appris à la dure à garder ses émotions pour lui. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait été transféré aux États-Unis qu'il s'était un peu ouvert. Tout cela grâce à Waverley qui lui avait donné Solo comme partenaire, un homme qui était tout le contraire de lui.

Au début, il avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à accepter les marques d'amitié que lui démontrait cet Américain extraverti. Mais leurs talents se complétaient tellement bien que c'était un réel plaisir de travailler ensemble. Ce qui avait le plus impressionné Illya c'est de voir à quel point son coéquipier lui faisait confiance malgré sa nationalité. Napoléon, à force de patience et d'entêtement, avait finalement ébréché sa carapace et réussi à déchiffrer les émotions qu'il réussissait à cacher à tous. Kuryakin n'avait jamais eu d'ami proche et au début, il était désemparé, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette amitié sincère. Il avait craint qu'en lui accordant la sienne cela se retourne contre lui comme ça avait déjà été le cas. L'Américain n'avait rien brusqué comprenant que le Russe fasse montre de réserve à son endroit. C'est ainsi que tous deux avaient commencé à se lancer des flèches non dépourvues d'humour.

Il sort de ses pensées en regardant un groupe de jeunes filles rieuses âgées d'une quinzaine d'années vêtues, pour la plupart, de mini-jupes colorées. Illya est perplexe devant cette mode. C'est, bien entendu, agréable de pouvoir reluquer à son aise les jambes des jolies femmes, mais il trouve cela quelque peu indécent pour des enfants de cet âge. S'il était le père d'une de ces jeunes filles, il ne croit pas qu'il l'autoriserait à porter ce genre de vêtement.

Ayant terminé son sandwich, il se lève et se dirige vers le pavillon de la Grande-Bretagne. La structure principale est formée d'une grande tour cannelée, tronquée inégalement à son sommet, coiffé d'une représentation tridimensionnelle du drapeau britannique. C'est un très élégant bâtiment blanc et comme devant la plupart des pavillons, il y a foule. Lorsqu'il accède à l'intérieur, Illya voit que le pavillon a été séparé en cinq grands thèmes. Le premier nous montre l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne, de l'époque pré-romaine jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le deuxième, nous apprend qui étaient les grands personnages qui ont façonné ce pays, ses hommes d'État, ses inventeurs et ses artistes. Suivi de la section contemporaine nous faisant voir la vie quotidienne des habitants de ce pays avant que la visite se termine en nous montrant l'évolution technologique de la Grande-Bretagne et sa place dans le monde, endroit qui est dominé par des sculptures géantes.

Lorsqu'il sort de ce pavillon, il est environ vingt heures et Kuryakin décide de retourner à la chambre qu'il a louée. Il n'est pas tellement tard et tout en se dirigeant vers l'Expo Express, qui est un train qui relie les îles et qui est gratuit, il se demande ce qu'il fera de sa soirée. Il ne se voit pas être obligé de tenir compagnie à sa logeuse, n'étant pas le genre à faire des conversations sociales. Une bande de jeunes est dans le train et bavarde à haute voix et abondamment d'un endroit, situé sur un second site, la Cité du Havre, où un spectacle musical est donné à l'Expo-théâtre. Il décide de suivre ce groupe de jeunes et de profiter de ce concert gratuit.

Le train poursuit sa route et traverse le fleuve Saint-Laurent avant de s'arrêter non loin de l'endroit où se tient le spectacle. Pendant le trajet, Illya profite du point de vue qu'offre ce train pour regarder le site de l'Expo qui brille de tous ses feux dans la nuit. Des lumières multicolores éclairent les bâtiments aux formes hétéroclites, modernes et futuristes peints de couleurs éclatantes. Il y a aussi de nombreux jets d'eau qui sont éclairés et qui ajoutent une note rafraîchissante à l'ambiance effervescente des lieux. L'ensemble est splendide et si bien situé sur ces îles qui ont été fabriquées de toutes pièces, qu'on dirait un enclos de paix international.

On en oublie presque les guerres et les tensions entre les pays qui sont représenté ici. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour accueillir les gens dans cet endroit merveilleux. Nous sommes comme hors du temps, se dit Illya qui lutte à sa façon pour que la paix règne sur terre. Il ne peut faire autrement que de souhaiter que cela soit l'amorce d'une paix durable entre les pays. Mais, étant un réaliste de nature et ayant vu plus le côté sombre de l'humain que son bon côté, il sait que ce n'est qu'un vœu pieux. Au moins avec cet événement, un effort est fait pour la paix et on commencera peut-être à communiquer plus facilement entre pays.

Arrivé à destination, il suit le groupe de jeunes qui se dirige vers l'Expo-théâtre, entendant indistinctement la musique. Il sourit lorsqu'il s'approche et entend les notes de musiques produites par un quatuor de noirs, très doués, jouant du jazz. Le jazz étant sa musique favorite, il se laisse habiter par la mélodie diffusée par de puissants haut-parleurs. Il se trouve une place sur les gradins et écoute pendant l'heure suivante le groupe jouer, les uns après les autres, des morceaux entraînants qui font danser les gens.

La soirée passe trop vite à son goût et c'est avec regret qu'il voit le spectacle se terminer. Les musiciens reçoivent une ovation et ont de grands sourires de satisfactions lorsqu'ils saluent tout le monde avant de quitter la scène. La place se vide lentement et les gens se dirigent vers les moyens de transport disponible pour retourner chez eux. Alors qu'il suit un trio de jeunes hommes qui parlent entre eux du spectacle, il entend l'un d'eux dire qu'il se rendra dans un club où doivent jouer ces musiciens pour avoir la chance de les écouter encore. Illya, qui voit là une possible occasion d'occuper agréablement une de ses soirées, s'approche du jeune et lui tapote l'épaule.

Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pu faire autrement que d'entendre votre conversation et j'aimerais savoir où se trouve ce club.

Au Centre-Ville. Près du quartier juif, il y a plusieurs clubs et cabarets et je suis certain qu'ils doivent jouer dans l'un d'eux. Il ne sera pas difficile à trouver. Du jazz, y'en a pas beaucoup en ville.

Merci du renseignement, monsieur.

Pas de quoi, vieux! On se verra peut-être là-bas un de ces soirs, répond le jeune homme en lui faisant un signe de paix avec les doigts en V avant de retourner à sa conversation.

Le surnom de «vieux» que lui a donné ce jeune homme a surpris Illya qui sait avoir, malgré ses vingt-sept ans, un look plus jeune que la plupart des hommes de son âge. Il garde ses cheveux assez longs, à la «Beatles» comme on commence à nommer cette coupe, ce que lui reproche parfois son patron ainsi que son coéquipier. Mais il les aime de cette longueur et puis c'est sa seule fierté. Il faut dire qu'il est vêtu sobrement, comme à son habitude, d'un complet foncé et d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate noire. Cela ne fait pas très jeune, comparé à l'habillement plus coloré et «dans le vent» des jeunes du temps. Il hausse ses épaules et se dit qu'il ne peut faire autrement s'il veut qu'on le prenne au sérieux dans son métier puisqu'il a l'air beaucoup trop jeune sans cet habillement un peu austère.

Lorsqu'il retourne chez sa logeuse, il est près de vingt-deux heures trente. Madame Tremblay n'est pas encore au lit et est à lire un bouquin dans son salon. Elle lève les yeux sur l'arrivant et semble un instant contrariée. Pourtant, cette irritation n'est pas dirigée envers lui et elle reprend rapidement un air serein avant de s'adresser à son locataire.

Bonsoir, monsieur Kuryakin, vous avez passé une bonne journée?

Oui, tout à fait. Oh! Et je peux vous dire que je devrais rester ici jusqu'à jeudi matin.

Comme vous voudrez.

Bonne nuit, madame Tremblay.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il est à faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain, il entend soudainement des éclats de voix provenir du salon. Il reconnaît la voix de sa logeuse qui demande à une personne plus jeune, sans doute sa fille, de baisser le ton puisqu'ils ont un visiteur.

Tu as loué la chambre des gars? s'exclame la jeune fille avec colère. J'avais invité mes amies et elles devaient coucher là demain soir!

Tes amies ne paient pas l'épicerie!

À qui as-tu loué? À un vieux croulant qui ne cessera pas de nous reluquer comme la dernière fois?

Surveille ton langage, Lucie! Non, notre invité est un jeune homme d'affaires qui avait besoin d'une chambre. C'est ton amie Julie qui nous l'a envoyé. Maintenant, réponds-moi, où étais-tu passée? Je t'avais demandé de rentrer avant dix heures ce soir.

Nous étions allés écouter de la musique chez Serge.

Tu sens encore la cigarette, tu ne fumes pas au moins?

Maman! J'ai dix-huit ans, je peux bien fumer si ça me tente!

Ça ne fait pas distingué pour une fille. Tu vas donner le mauvais exemple à ta sœur!

Pas de danger! C'est une sainte nitouche!

Elle est studieuse et réservée alors que tu négliges tes études pour aller écouter de la musique yé-yé avec des bons à rien qui ne songent sans doute qu'à te jouer après les fesses!

Ce sont mes amis et je ne permettrais pas que tu dises du mal d'eux! Je vais me coucher, bonsoir! dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide et pesant tant elle est en colère. Sans plus songer au visiteur que sa mère a annoncé, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain pour aller se démaquiller.

Illya, qui a entendu la jeune fille dans le salon se dépêche de se vêtir pour regagner sa chambre sans la croiser. Toutefois, d'une seule main ce n'est pas si facile. Il vient de terminer quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement, heurtant violemment son plâtre. Le choc se répercute douloureusement dans son bras et il ne peut retenir un cri de douleur. La jeune fille lâche un hurlement de surprise en voyant leur locataire. Elle se rend compte qu'elle lui a fait mal, et elle se confond en excuses alors que l'homme ouvre la porte totalement.

Ça va aller, j'ai seulement été surpris, mademoiselle, lui dit-il en posant son regard bleu clair sur elle.

La jeune fille, en regardant de la tête aux pieds leur chambreur, devient rouge, se met à bégayer et recule de quelques pas pour lui céder le passage. Elle a devant les yeux un jeune homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant et au regard pétillant d'intelligence. Il est pieds nus et vient d'évidence de prendre un bain car ses cheveux sont encore humides. L'étranger semble perplexe devant son attitude alors qu'il la fixe un instant de ses yeux, d'un bleu intense. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur nouveau pensionnaire soit si jeune et si beau, aussi est-elle incapable de supporter son regard et confuse elle s'enfuie dans sa chambre, son cœur battant la chamade.

Dès que sa porte est refermée, elle s'appuie le dos contre celle-ci, ferme ses yeux et se traite silencieusement de tous les noms. Je viens de faire une vraie folle de moi! se dit-elle. Il va croire que je ne suis qu'une imbécile! Puis se souvenant de la dispute qu'elle vient d'avoir avec sa mère, elle se sent encore plus misérable. Et en plus, il va me prendre pour une jeune écervelée mal élevée! Pense-t-elle encore avec désespoir.

Au matin, elle se sent très nerveuse à l'idée de revoir leur chambreur et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle rejoint la cuisine le plus tard possible. Sa mère est devant la cuisinière électrique à cuire des œufs pour le déjeuner en chantonnant. Sa sœur est assise à sa place, un bouquin entre les mains comme à son habitude et l'étranger sirote un café tout en lisant le journal. Il lève les yeux vers l'arrivante et la salut d'un hochement de la tête avant de reprendre sa lecture devinant que sa présence gêne la jeune fille. Gisèle lève à peine les yeux de son bouquin alors qu'elle grignote ses rôties. Madame Tremblay a déjà pris son repas et s'occupe de faire le déjeuner de son aînée sans se rendre compte du silence embarrassé qui règne dans la place. Pour essayer d'alléger cette atmosphère, Illya tente d'engager la conversation avec la jeune lectrice en lui demandant ce qu'elle lit.

Les rois maudits, de Maurice Druon. Vous connaissez? Demande la jeune fille en lui jetant un regard de biais.

Oui, je connais. Je l'ai lu il y a quelques années. Vous le lisez pour un travail scolaire?

Non, par plaisir. C'est fascinant de voir combien le monde a évolué depuis ce temps. Les assassinats, la trahison et le mensonge étaient fréquents pour ceux qui voulaient le pouvoir.

Vous croyez que ça a changé tant que ça?

Pas vous? dit avec incrédulité la jeune fille.

Vous ne croyez pas que nous vivons une ère nouvelle de paix et d'amour? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Lucie en regardant Illya.

Je crois qu'il y a un espoir si vous, la jeune génération, faites en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et vous ne faites pas partie de cette génération?

Disons que je suis entre les deux, répond Kuryakin avec un léger sourire avant de regarder l'heure à sa montre.

La discussion glisse vers un terrain qu'il vaut mieux qu'il évite pour laisser leurs illusions à ces jeunes filles. Elles ne savent pas à quel point le monde n'a pas changé et qu'il y a toujours autant de gens qui font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour acquérir du pouvoir, incluant des meurtres et des trahisons. Seules la mode vestimentaire et les armes ont changées.

Il se relève et dit à sa logeuse qu'il doit partir s'il ne veut pas se retrouver trop loin dans la foule à attendre pour entrer à l'Expo. Il salue brièvement les deux jeunes filles et retourne dans sa chambre chercher son veston. Il est habitué à porter un veston qui cache normalement son arme et il trouve toujours qu'il lui manque quelque chose lorsqu'il ne porte pas son holster de cuir noir et son Walther P-38 Spécial. Pour l'instant, il ne se sent pas en danger, n'étant pas en véritable mission. Et pour plus de sécurité, il évite les pavillons où on pourrait le reconnaître, comme celui de l'URSS, de la Tchécoslovaquie et de Cuba, ces deux derniers étant des pays satellites de la Russie.

Kuryakin sait que ces pays, comme sans doute plusieurs autres présents à cette exposition internationale, doivent avoir des espions qui servent d'hôtes ou d'hôtesses pour ces pavillons. Mais ils sont surtout là pour épier l'avancement technologique de leurs adversaires, comme l'URSS envers les États-Unis et vice-versa et tenter de corrompre leurs savants. Ils sont aussi là pour tenter de repérer toutes personnes qui, de près ou de loin, pourraient avoir un intérêt quelconque pour eux. Et comme Illya est l'une de ces personnes, étant un agent secret, il sait être une cible et il fait ce qu'il peut pour se fondre dans la foule. Par chance pour lui, l'homme qu'il doit rencontrer se tient la plupart du temps au pavillon canadien à un bout de l'île alors que le pavillon Russe est à l'autre extrémité du site.

Aujourd'hui, il a décidé de visiter la seconde partie de l'Expo, celui de l'île Sainte-Hélène où se trouve le pavillon américain à l'architecture audacieuse et radicalement contemporaine. De loin, on dirait une grosse balle de golf transparente car elle est recouverte de panneaux de plastique qui brillent au soleil. Le pavillon des États-Unis est l'un des plus visités et il y a toujours une foule de gens qui attendent en formant de grandes lignes devant celui-ci pour voir les merveilles qu'il contient. Cette journée ne fait pas exception à la règle et Illya prend sa place dans le rang. La journée s'annonce chaude, mais par bonheur, le site étant situé sur des îles, une brise bienfaisante vient rafraîchir les gens.

L'intérieur du dôme géodésique donne une impression de grands et vastes espaces. Il a un diamètre de 250 pieds et est haut de 200 pieds. Le monorail traverse le pavillon, ce qu'aiment les passagers curieux qui se trouvent à bord. Un escalier mécanique de 125 pieds, le plus long au monde à ce que l'on dit, mène la foule à l'étage. Des portraits géants de vedettes hollywoodiennes sont près de l'entrée. On y trouve aussi une capsule spatiale suspendue au-dessus de la tête des gens, avec ses parachutes d'atterrissage déployés, non loin du grand escalier mécanique. Une aire de repos ronde, ornée de gazon et de fleurs, d'une mosaïque en forme de tournesol avec une fontaine au centre accueille les visiteurs qui peuvent s'y asseoir et se détendre un moment avant de reprendre leur visite.

Dans l'après-midi, Illya se dirige vers les pavillons thématiques qui ont dix thèmes sur l'Homme. Il y a _l'Homme dans la cité_ , qui explore les défis auquel fait face l'humanité en cette fin de XXe siècle. Il y a _l'Homme et la santé_ qui montre la percée de l'heure soit l'opération à cœur ouvert. Le génie créateur de l'Homme, qui comporte un exposition internationale d'œuvres d'arts, de photographies et de design industriel. _L'Homme interroge l'univers_ qui est une exposition sur les découvertes de l'Univers par l'homme. _L'Homme et la mer_ , montre la relation qu'entretient l'homme avec l'océan et montre la célèbre soucoupe de plongée du Commandant Jacques Cousteau. _L'Homme et les régions polaires_ , qui est un pavillon fortement climatisé et qui montre la vie dans les régions polaires et les explorations qui ont été menées là. _L'Homme et l'agriculture_ montre tout ce qu'il y a de nouveau en agroalimentaire. _L'Homme à l'œuvre_ montre la technologie qui est utilisée notamment dans une chaine de montage automobile. Et enfin, il y a _L'apprenti-sorcier_ , qui expose les divers défis éthiques concernant la bio-ingénierie.

C'est tellement intéressant que Kuryakin, qui est un scientifique lui-même, ne voit pas le temps passer, en oubliant même de manger, ce qui est contraire à ses habitudes. C'est avec surprise qu'il se rend compte que le site va fermer dans près d'une heure lorsqu'il jette un regard à sa montre. Ne voulant pas rentrer le ventre vide, il se dépêche de se rendre à l'un des nombreux casse-croûte encore ouverts sur le site.

Alors qu'il marche rapidement, son attention est attirée par un homme assis sur un banc. Celui-ci lui est familier et il se demande où il a déjà vu cette tête. Soudain, il sait. Cet homme était un de ses compagnons de classe alors qu'il était étudiant pré-universitaire en Russie. Il remarque alors que l'homme porte un insigne indiquant qu'il est guide pour le pavillon de l'URSS. C'est donc quelqu'un dont il doit se méfier.

Il s'éloigne en direction des nombreuses boutiques vendant des produits provenant de tous les pays. Il y a toujours foule en fin de journée, les gens faisant leurs emplettes en dernier pour ne pas avoir les bras encombrés de paquets pendant leur visite. Cet ancien camarade, qui se nomme Pavel Moleski se souvient-il, était un ambitieux qui ne rêvait que de monter au plus vite les échelons pour obtenir des privilèges.

Illya, sa faim envolée et ses sens en éveil, se dirige vers la sortie. Il ne croit pas que Moleski l'a vu, mais à présent qu'il sait qu'il est là et qu'il pourrait le reconnaître, il se doit d'être extrêmement prudent. Plus question pour lui de pouvoir profiter de cet extraordinaire site avec l'insouciance qu'il avait. Il devra, s'il désire revenir en touriste, être constamment sur ses gardes.

En sortant du métro, sa faim qui est revenue l'assaillir l'oblige à se dégoter un restaurant. C'est d'un pas de promeneur qu'il se dirige vers la rue Sainte-Catherine, une des rues les plus animées du Centre-Ville. Les enseignes lumineuses surplombant les commerces brillent et clignotent de tous leurs feux et animent la rue. La soirée est belle et la température est très agréable. Les restaurants convenables sont trop chers à son goût alors il doit se contenter d'un petit commerce servant de la restauration rapide.

Une bande de jeunes a envahi la place et est à discuter avec animation du dernier album des Beatles. Il s'assoit le plus loin possible d'eux et se commande un sandwich à la viande fumée, spécialité du restaurant, accompagné d'une frite que la serveuse s'empresse de venir lui porter. À un moment donné, une jeune fille se lève et dit à ses copains qu'elle doit rentrer. Illya reconnaît tout de suite Lucie, l'aînée des filles de madame Tremblay. Celle-ci le reconnaît aussi et elle rougit en s'approchant de lui. Elle hésite un instant alors qu'Illya la salue d'un hochement de tête, puis décide de s'asseoir à sa table. Ses copains l'ont vue faire et ils lui posent des questions à voix haute pour savoir avec qui elle s'est assise.

C'est l'homme qui loge chez nous. À présent, mêlez-vous de vos affaires, je dois lui parler, leur dit-elle d'une voix qui montre son autorité.

Vous avez à me parler? demande Illya, curieux.

Oui, je veux m'excuser pour hier soir, je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal?

Non et vous vous étiez déjà excusée pour ça.

Je sais, mais vous devez me juger bien idiote. Vous avez certainement entendu ce que j'ai dit à ma mère à propos de vous.

Je ne crois pas que vous soyez une idiote, vous étiez seulement en colère contre votre mère.

Je déteste que nous soyons obligés de louer la chambre de mes frères parce que nous sommes pauvres depuis la mort de mon père.

Votre mère fait ce qu'elle peut pour que vous ne manquiez de rien. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais elle semble être une brave femme et elle vous aime certainement beaucoup pour avoir le courage de recevoir des inconnus chez elle.

Oui, sans doute. Vous rentrez? demande la jeune fille en voyant qu'Illya a terminé son repas et se prépare à se lever pour aller payer sa facture.

Oui, et vous?

Oui, je vais vous accompagner si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Pas le moins du monde.

Illya paie sa facture et ils quittent la place. Ils marchent pendant un moment en silence sans se parler.

C'est intéressant votre travail? demande Lucie pour briser le silence qui s'est installé.

Plutôt, oui. Ça me permet de voyager autour du globe et de rencontrer toutes sortes de gens. Et vous, que faites-vous?

Je ne travaille pas présentement, je vais à l'école pour apprendre un métier

Lequel?

Infirmière, dit la jeune fille d'un ton qui démontre son peu d'enthousiasme face à cette carrière.

Ça ne semble pas vous plaire.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aimerais faire, mais c'est sans doute ce qui s'en approche le plus et au moins, je travaillerai dans un milieu médical.

Qu'aimeriez-vous faire, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire, la plupart des hommes à qui je l'ai dit ont ri de mes ambitions.

Je vous promets de ne pas rire.

D'accord, dit la jeune fille après avoir étudié le visage d'Illya pendant un court instant. J'aimerais devenir médecin, continue-t-elle en le fixant pour voir s'il va rire d'elle.

Il ne le fait pas et semble même interloqué qu'elle ait pu penser qu'il rirait de ce choix de carrière.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ont ri de vous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à devenir médecin? dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

Mais… je suis une femme!

Et alors?

Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de vous faire soigner par une femme?

Non, pas si elle est compétente. J'ai déjà reçu des soins par des femmes médecins et je n'ai pas eu à m'en plaindre.

Vous êtes bien le premier qui me dit ça!

C'est le rire de vos copains qui vous font choisir une carrière qui ne vous satisfera qu'à demi?

Non, enfin, un peu. Ça et le manque d'argent.

Si vous croyez sincèrement en vous et que vous êtes prête à faire tous les sacrifices qu'il faut pour parvenir à être médecin, vous le ferez et rien ne vous arrêtera.

La jeune fille plonge dans un silence songeur après ça et ils ne se parlent plus jusqu'à leur arrivée à la maison de madame Tremblay. La mère de Lucie est encore debout et attendait visiblement l'arrivée de son aînée. En voyant qu'elle est accompagnée de leur pensionnaire, elle ressent de l'inquiétude pour sa fille. Après tout, elle ne connaît pas cet homme et il pourrait vouloir du mal à sa fille. Illya comprend, à l'attitude de madame Tremblay, qu'elle n'est pas contente de le voir avec sa fille et il la salue brièvement avant de se rendre à sa chambre laissant le soin à Lucie de débrouiller cette histoire avec sa mère.

Le lendemain matin, il ne détecte pas de tension chez sa logeuse qui lui sert son petit déjeuner et il en conclut que la jeune fille a dû convaincre sa mère qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers elle. Tout de suite après avoir terminé son repas, il sort de la maison pour se diriger, une fois de plus, sur le site de l'Expo. Cette journée-là est grise. Le soleil est caché par les nuages, mais ceux-ci ne sont pas encore menaçants et avec un peu de chance, il ne pleuvra pas avant ce soir espère Illya.

Il passe la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi à visiter divers pavillons, mais il ne profite pas aussi pleinement de ces visites comme il l'a fait les deux premiers jours, consacrant une partie de son attention à surveiller son environnement. Vers quatorze heures, il reçoit un appel sur son petit communicateur. Discrètement, il s'éloigne de la foule avant de répondre.

Kuryakin à l'écoute?

Illya, c'est Napoléon. Je voulais savoir où tu en es?

Je dois rencontrer Lawrence Roberts ce soir après les heures d'ouverture du site. Je devrais rentrer dès demain si j'obtiens les renseignements dont j'ai besoin. Et toi, ça va, rien de nouveau?

Ça va et tout semble tranquille pour l'instant.

Tant mieux, ça va te donner l'occasion de faire un peu de paperasse, dit Illya en souriant, sachant que son ami déteste cette partie de son travail.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'en garder une partie.

C'est gentil de savoir que tu penses à moi.

Comment se passent tes journées?

J'apprends beaucoup de choses, mais je dois aussi me montrer très attentif pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'ai eu la malchance de voir quelqu'un qui me connaissait, un ancien camarade d'école qui est guide pour le pavillon soviétique.

La malchance?

Oui, c'est un ambitieux et comme il pourrait croire que je suis un traître à ma patrie…

Il t'a vu?

Je ne crois pas. Je me suis éclipsé dès que je l'ai vu.

Sois prudent, nous ne voudrions pas créer de tension avec l'Union soviétique.

C'est inutile de me dire ça, mais pour rencontrer monsieur Roberts, je dois être sur le site. Il y dort pratiquement et ne veut pas me rencontrer ailleurs.

D'accord, tiens-moi au courant et appelle-moi avant de revenir ici. J'irai te chercher à la gare.

D'accord, terminé, dit Illya avant de refermer son communicateur.

CHAPITRE 5

Puisqu'il ne peut profiter aussi pleinement des pavillons, Illya décide de se rendre dans ceux qui offrent des films instructifs dans des petits cinémas. Il sera moins repérable en étant dans le noir. Un peu avant l'heure de son rendez-vous, il se dirige prudemment vers le pavillon du Canada et se présente à la porte que lui avait indiquée le policier de la gendarmerie royale l'autre jour.

On le conduit auprès du professeur Roberts qui se trouve dans une vaste salle de contrôle remplie d'ordinateurs. Quelques techniciens, qui sont ses assistants, sont à rassembler leurs affaires pour quitter les lieux. Le professeur est vêtu d'un veston à carreaux brun et porte des lunettes à monture noires. Il est de stature moyenne, à des cheveux bruns qui grisonnent aux tempes et doit être âgé d'environ 35 ou 40 ans. C'est avec une curiosité non dissimulée qu'il accueille son visiteur.

Monsieur Kuryakin, de l'UNCLE? Dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Oui. Merci de me recevoir, professeur Roberts, répond Illya en lui serrant la main.

On m'a dit que vous êtes Russe, est-ce vrai?

C'est vrai et si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne travaille pas pour l'Union Soviétique, mais bel et bien pour l'UNCLE qui est une organisation internationale recrutant des gens de toutes nationalités.

Oh! Alors, vous n'êtes pas avec les gens travaillant au pavillon de l'URSS qui sont venus me voir l'autre jour.

Non. Pourquoi sont-ils venus vous voir?

Deux d'entre eux sont venus pour que nous puissions comparer les mérites respectifs de nos ordinateurs. Ils étaient curieux, mais nous sommes restés en terrain connu. Comme vous vous en doutez, mes travaux doivent rester confidentiels surtout face à ces deux là qui ne connaissaient pas très bien le sujet. J'aurais juré être en présence de deux espions amateurs. Et vous, pourquoi venez-vous me voir?

Mon agence doit procéder à l'achat de nouveaux ordinateurs puisque ceux que nous possédons ont atteint leurs limites et ne sont plus assez puissants. Nous aimerions avoir votre avis sur cet important achat.

Très judicieux et très flatteur.

Je ne crois pas, vous méritez votre réputation, professeur Roberts. Je suis vos travaux depuis un bon moment et je suis impressionné. Vous faites montre d'une très grande vision surtout avec ce projet d'ARPANET.

Vous êtes au courant de ce projet? dit le professeur, surpris.

Oui.

Et où avez-vous pris cette information secrète?

Comme je vous l'ai dit, je travaille pour une agence de renseignements donc il m'est assez facile de me tenir au courant des dernières nouveautés dans ce domaine.

Je vois. Êtes-vous un chercheur?

À mes heures, mais je me considère plutôt comme un amateur éclairé.

Un amateur? Serez-vous au moins capable de comprendre mes explications? Quelles sont vos qualifications?

Je détiens un doctorat en mécanique quantique.

Nous sommes confrère dans ce cas! Dit-il avec le sourire. Alors, maintenant dites-moi ce que vous avez actuellement comme modèle d'ordinateur?

Nous possédons des IBM 360 qui datent de l'année 1964 que nous avions alors choisis puisqu'ils étaient versatiles et compatibles entre eux.

Et vous vous en servez à quelles fins?

Dans les sections de recherches et pour l'administration.

Vous vous servez encore des cartes perforées?

Oui, mais je sais que les nouveaux supports par ruban magnétique sont plus performants puisqu'on peut enregistrer le contenu de 25 000 cartes sur une seule de ces bobines.

En effet. Bien, je peux alors vous recommander quelques modèles.

Indiquez-moi seulement les compagnies qui pourront nous fournir d'excellents appareils aux meilleurs prix possible. Nous avons une limite de budget à respecter.

Si le facteur économique est important, je crois que la meilleure solution serait de renforcer les modèles que vous avez déjà. Il faudrait tout simplement acheter la mémoire cache qui sera disponible pour le nouvel ordinateur de la série des 360, le modèle 85. Ça augmenterait la vitesse de vos ordinateurs de 12 fois ce qu'elle est à l'heure actuelle.

C'est impressionnant! Et vous croyez que nous pourrons avoir accès à ARPANET avec ce système?

C'est possible, mais ce n'est pas encore disponible pour le grand public. Vous savez, on me traite souvent de visionnaire et certains trouvent cette idée de communiquer par ordinateur farfelue.

Je ne fais pas parti de ceux-là puisque je crois que cette idée va révolutionner le monde de l'ordinateur.

De quelle façon, selon vous? demande Roberts qui commence à être pris par ce sujet qui est sa passion.

Je crois qu'un jour tous pourront accéder à un réseau comme vous être en train de bâtir et que ça donnera accès au savoir à plusieurs personnes qui en sont présentement privées.

C'est de ça qu'ont peur les militaires que tous aient accès à leurs secrets. Mais je ne cesse de leur répéter que les messages seront cryptés de façon très sécuritaire et qu'il n'y aura rien à craindre d'être espionné.

Un tel système existe-t-il déjà?

Oui, il se nomme Lucifer.

Comment fonctionne-t-il?

C'est assez complexe à expliquer, mais disons que pour simplifier, je vais vous le décrire ainsi. Comparons ce programme de cryptage à la fabrication de la pâte feuilletée. On découpe d'abord la bande en morceaux de 64 cm de long. Ensuite, on prend la moitié d'un des morceaux, on le pétrit, on le replie, on l'ajoute à l'autre moitié puis on étire le tout pour en faire une nouvelle bande. On répète le procédé jusqu'à ce que le message ait été complètement brouillé. Après 16 tours, on envoie le texte chiffré qui sera déchiffré en inversant le procédé. Les modalités précises de la fonction de transformation peuvent varier et sont déterminées par une clef choisie par l'envoyeur et le receveur. Le seul problème c'est la distribution de cette clef puisqu'elle doit être confiée à un messager.

C'est ce point faible que craignent les gens de l'armée?

Oui, mais même si quelqu'un possédait cette clef, il lui faudrait aussi un ordinateur très puissant pour pouvoir espérer lire le message original et pour l'instant, il n'y a que l'armée ou le gouvernement qui possède ces ordinateurs.

Donc, ça reste possible avec un ordinateur de moindre puissance, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, mais il faudrait tellement de temps, peut-être des années, avant de réussir que ça en garanti presque la confidentialité, les messages étant caducs si jamais ils sont décryptés.

C'est un problème intéressant sur lequel plancher que cette distribution des clefs.

En effet, si on pouvait éliminer l'intermédiaire, le messager, le problème de sécurité serait réglé.

Illya s'est mis à réfléchir en disant sa dernière phrase et il écoute à peine le professeur lui parler d'équations qui ont été tentées pour résoudre ce problème. Une idée lui est venue et il est en train de la creuser un peu. Soudain, son visage s'éclaire et il interrompt son hôte pour lui faire part de son idée.

Je vais vous soumettre une idée, professeur et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Pour que ça soit plus simple, je vais me servir du scénario suivant. A, disons Annie, veut envoyer un message à B, disons Bertrand. Elle confie son secret à un coffret en fer, le verrouille et l'envoie à Bertrand. Lorsque le coffret lui parvient, Bertrand ajoute son propre cadenas et renvoie la boîte à Annie. Annie reçoit donc un coffret muni de deux cadenas. Elle retire le sien, ne laissant que celui de Bertrand. Enfin, elle le retourne à Bertrand. Et là est toute la différence, maintenant, Bertrand peut ouvrir le coffret, puisqu'il n'est verrouillé que par son propre cadenas, dont il détient seul la clef. Ce scénario montre que l'on peut effectuer un échange sans devoir passer par un messager.

C'est… c'est stupéfiant! C'est d'une telle simplicité! Je crois que vous venez d'avoir un éclair de génie! dit avec excitation le professeur. Et vous dites que vous n'êtes qu'un amateur!?

Ce n'est qu'une idée, il faut encore la développer et la rendre applicable. Ce travail n'est pas de mon ressort, mais plutôt du vôtre, professeur.

Mais qu'allez-vous faire de cette idée?

Moi? Rien, je vous la donne si vous vous voulez vous amuser avec.

C'est trop généreux comme offre, je ne peux pas accepter sans vous offrir une contrepartie.

Je ne veux rien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est la développer qui sera difficile.

D'accord, alors comme compensation, je vais partager un secret avec vous. Je sens que je peux vous faire confiance et que cette confiance ne sera pas trahie. Ça vous va?

J'accepte parce que je me sens honoré par la confiance que vous m'accordez, réplique Illya en souriant.

Bien alors, voilà. J'ai développé un petit programme qui me permet d'entrer dans n'importe quel systèmes d'ordinateur. Comme vous le savez, les ordinateurs ne parlent pas tous la même langue, il y en a qui se servent du Cobol, de l'Algol, du Logo ou encore du Fortran. Mon programme a la particularité de traduire ce langage dans un seul, le Fortran, celui dont je me sers. Ça me sauve énormément de temps lorsque je dois réparer un ordinateur puisque je peux le contrôler totalement dans un langage que je connais.

C'est simple d'utilisation? demande avec intérêt Kuryakin qui voit tout de suite l'énorme potentiel d'un tel outil dans son métier.

Oui, je l'ai même enregistré sur disquettes. Je n'ai qu'à brancher mon lecteur de disquettes et le tour est joué.

Des disquettes? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

C'est un disque souple d'environ 5 pouces qui sert de support magnétique, il est inséré dans un étui de plastique qui le protège. C'est tout nouveau comme technologie, mais je crois que ça a un bel avenir.

C'est fascinant!

Vous voulez que je vous fasse une démonstration?

Avec le plus grand plaisir!

Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer, dit le professeur en se levant pour guider son visiteur vers une seconde sortie. Mais avant de poursuivre notre entretien, voudriez-vous prendre un café?

Non, merci. Votre conversation est trop intéressante et je m'en voudrais d'en perdre un seul instant, réponds Illya en suivant son hôte.

Un escalier de service les mène au rez-de-chaussée où se trouve une pièce située non loin de la salle à manger des employés, déserte à cette heure tardive. Le professeur sort une clef et déverrouille la porte de la pièce qui contient, sur deux de ses murs, des étagères contenant des pièces de rechange, des produits de nettoyages et des prospectus vantant les attraits touristique du Canada. L'autre moitié de la pièce est occupée par un ordinateur de petite dimension qui est entouré d'équipements électroniques. C'est là le bureau privé du professeur Roberts qui à cet instant s'assoit sur une chaise face à un clavier d'ordinateur. D'une boite métallique grise, il tire une des disquettes dont il avait parlé à son visiteur et la lui remet pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Illya la prend en ayant un air intrigué. L'objet de plastique noir est carré, très mince et ne pèse presque rien.

Et c'est cette petite chose qui est appelée à remplacer les grandes bobines magnétiques? Ne peut faire autrement que de demander Kuryakin.

Oui, tout à fait.

Et c'est sur ça que vous avez enregistré votre programme?

Oui.

Ce n'est pas ce que je tiens entre mes mains, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, pourquoi?

Ce n'est pas très prudent de garder un tel programme ici, sans surveillance. N'avez-vous pas un coffre-fort?

Ce n'est pas la peine, presque personne ne possède un lecteur de disquettes!

Ce n'est quand même pas prudent, professeur. Je ne sais pas si vous vous doutez de la valeur de votre petit programme. Je suis certain que plusieurs organisations criminelles seraient très intéressées à posséder un tel programme.

Vous croyez?

J'en suis convaincu. Vous devez absolument protéger votre programme.

Heu… D'accord, mais comment?

Il n'y a pas de coffre-fort ici?

Oui, il appartient à la gendarmerie royale, mais je crois que je pourrais leur demander la permission d'y déposer mes disquettes.

C'est parfait. Faites venir un des gardes, un que vous connaissez personnellement et demandez-lui de vous rendre ce service.

C'est ce que je vais faire. Merci beaucoup pour ce conseil, monsieur Kuryakin.

Professeur, puis-je vous demander une faveur?

Bien sûr.

J'aimerais avoir une de ces disquettes pour la montrer à mon patron. Vous devez sans doute en avoir qui sont vierges?

Oui, en voici une, tenez, dit Roberts, après avoir farfouillé un instant sous un amas de vieux papiers qui gisent près de son ordinateur. C'est le démonstrateur dont je me sers pour expliquer cette nouvelle technologie, je vous le donne. Maintenant, je vais aller appeler le garde qui est en faction dans le pavillon ce soir. Par chance, c'est celui que je connais le mieux ici. Un homme très gentil et à l'esprit ouvert, continue le professeur en se relevant pour aller téléphoner dans la pièce voisine.

Le professeur quitte la place en laissant seul son invité. Illya sait qu'il pourrait profiter très facilement de la naïveté de Roberts pour s'approprier son programme, mais il ne peut trahir la confiance que lui témoigne son hôte. Il sait aussi que plusieurs personnes n'auraient pas les mêmes scrupules que lui et il est heureux que le professeur suive son conseil de mettre en lieu sûr ses précieuses disquettes. Mais comme il est certainement le premier à qui il parle de ce programme, il va proposer à son patron d'en acheter une copie. Cet outil serait incomparable lors de certaines missions délicates ou un agent devrait tirer rapidement des informations à un ordinateur récalcitrant.

Lorsque le professeur revient, il fait la démonstration de son programme en attendant que l'agent de la GRC vienne le rejoindre. Le policier qui se présente une vingtaine de minutes plus tard est le même qui avait accueilli Kuryakin à sa première visite. Se reconnaissant, les deux hommes se saluent poliment.

Bonsoir, prof. Tout va bien?

Oui, enfin, ça ira mieux si je peux utiliser votre coffre-fort.

Sans problème si je sais ce que vous voulez mettre dedans.

Une boîte de disquettes.

Des disquettes? C'est quoi?

C'est ceci, répond Roberts avec un léger sourire en prenant une des disquettes contenues dans la boite.

Il la tend au policier qui la regarde sans la toucher et sans démontrer un intérêt autre que pratique. Ce n'est pas trop gros et ça ne semble pas dangereux.

Pourquoi devez-vous mettre ces… disquettes en lieux sûrs?

C'est à la suggestion de mon invité qui croit que je dois les protéger contre les voleurs.

Ça vaut quelque chose ces petits trucs de plastique?

Pas en eux même, mais ce qu'il y a d'enregistré dessus oui, répond Illya.

Si vous le dites, dit-il en haussant ses épaules, car l'informatique ne l'intéresse nullement. C'est tout ce que vous voulez que je mette dans le coffre-fort?

Oui, si ça ne vous occasionne pas de problème, agent Labonté.

Pas du tout. C'est un plaisir de vous rendre service, prof. Je vais laisser une note pour expliquer que ce colis vous appartient et que vous seul pourrez demander à ce qu'on vous le remettre. Ça vous va comme ça?

Tout à fait. Merci.

Avant que je parte, je dois vous rappeler que le site ferme dans trois quarts d'heure et si vous ne voulez pas manquer la dernière navette pour le métro…

Il n'est pas déjà vingt-trois heures quinze? dit le professeur en regardant sa montre de poignet. Merci, nous allons partir tout de suite.

Eh bien, bonsoir messieurs.

Je vous ai retenu trop longtemps, monsieur Kuryakin, je m'en excuse, dit le professeur en se relevant.

Ne vous excusez surtout pas, moi non plus je n'ai pas vu le temps passer tant le sujet me passionne, réplique Illya en suivant son hôte qui se dirige vers la sortie.

Est-ce que je vous ai donné tous les renseignements dont vous aviez besoin pour l'achat que vous devez faire? demande Roberts.

Oui et même plus. Je vais transmettre tout ça à mon employeur. Merci beaucoup, dit Illya en lui tendant sa main gauche puisqu'il ne peut faire autrement.

Ce fut un réel plaisir de parler avec vous et j'espère sincèrement que nous nous reverrons, monsieur Kuryakin.

Moi aussi, professeur. Mais avant de partir, je dois vous demander un dernier renseignement.

Lequel?

Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le transport qu'a mentionné l'agent de police tout à l'heure?

La ballade? Oui, c'est en fait le mini-rail. Il fait le tour du site et embarque tous les derniers employés qui doivent se diriger vers le métro ou le stationnement. Je peux vous y accompagner puisque je dois moi aussi le prendre pour aller à la station de métro.

Lorsque les deux hommes sortent du bâtiment, une fine bruine les accueille. Ce crachin ne les mouille pas trop, mais est certainement annonciateur d'une pluie plus forte qui devrait tomber très prochainement. Ils espèrent tous deux qu'ils auront le temps de rejoindre la station de métro avant cette averse.

CHAPITRE 6

Les deux hommes se rendent vers un des arrêts surélevés du mini-rail, un petit train léger qui est posé sur un rail unique composé de cabines ouvertes avec un toit métallique. Il est propulsé électroniquement donc il n'y a pas de conducteur. Le minirail fait un circuit à basse vitesse qui permet aux visiteurs de voir de haut le merveilleux site de l'Expo. De jour, il est très achalandé, mais ce soir il n'y a que quelques employés qui sont assis, fatigués. L'air est plutôt frais et un vent un peu vif balaie les cheveux d'Illya, mais la ballade est tout de même agréable et il en profite pour regarder une dernière fois les pavillons multicolores. Le professeur Roberts semble lui aussi profiter du spectacle et les deux hommes ne se parlent pas se contentant d'admirer le site. Demain matin, Illya reprend le chemin de New York et il ne pourra pas terminer sa visite de l'Expo. Dommage, se dit-il en regardant avec une certaine tristesse les pavillons qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de visiter, j'aurais encore tellement de choses à voir et à apprendre.

Avec surprise, il constate que cette mission, qu'il voyait d'un mauvais œil au départ, lui a fait du bien en lui permettant de relâcher un peu de pression. Sans doute que son coéquipier Napoléon avait raison de penser que Waverley avait voulu lui donner quelques jours de congé sans que ça paraisse. Et puis lorsqu'il est blessé, comme c'est le cas actuellement, il sait qu'il est d'humeur massacrante et que tous le fuit. Avec un léger sourire, il se dit que son patron a peut-être voulu l'éloigner pour avoir la paix. Illya se connaît et il sait être un bourreau de travail, rester chez lui à ne rien faire est la pire des choses pour lui. Aussi reconnaît-il que la décision de Waverly de l'envoyer en mission de renseignements était la bonne.

Le mini-rail se faufile silencieusement entre les pavillons illuminés. Le départ s'est fait devant le pavillon du Canada puis le trajet s'est poursuivi en passant devant les pavillons des Nations Unies, des Chrétiens et celui de la Grèce avant d'arriver à une seconde station de mini-rail. Il continue en contournant l'élégant pavillon de la Grande-Bretagne puis passe devant les pavillons de l'Allemagne de l'Ouest, de la Barbade et du Ceylan faisant face à celui de l'Australie. Un peu plus loin, il y a le majestueux pavillon de l'Inde, avec ses murs de tuiles vernies bleues, situé à côté du pavillon tout blanc du Mexique que le mini-rail contourne pour se retrouver au-dessus de l'eau. Il passe ainsi derrière le Kaléidoscope, un édifice en forme de gigantesque carrousel de diapositives avec ses 112 panneaux multicolores. En le longeant ont a l'impression qu'il change de couleur. Il continue sa route pour passer derrière les pavillons du Judaïsme, des Armes, des Pâtes et papier, ressemblant à une forêt de sapins et celui de l'Acier. Puis il revient sur la terre ferme et s'arrête à une autre station. Le mini-rail poursuit lentement sa route après avoir embarqué deux autres passagers puis s'engage sur la passerelle du Cosmos qui traverse le Chenal LeMoyne pour se diriger vers le terminus du Métro.

La dizaine d'employés qui occupait les wagons se dépêche de descendre et de rejoindre d'un pas rapide leur véhicule ou la bouche de Métro se trouvant un peu plus loin. Le crachin est devenu une fine pluie alors que le professeur Roberts et Kuryakin se dirigent ensembles vers le Métro. Un peu avant d'arriver à l'embouchure du Métro, la ballade venant de la Ronde laisse descendre ses passagers. La plupart sont des adolescents rieurs venus en bande profiter des manèges leur ayant offert les sensations fortes qu'ils désiraient. Soudain, Illya entend quelqu'un l'appeler. C'est Lucie, la fille de sa logeuse, qui est venue avec sa bande de copains.

Hé! Bonsoir monsieur Kuryakin. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demande la jeune femme en riant alors qu'elle le rejoint rapidement.

Illya se rend compte tout de suite que Lucie a un peu trop bu car son pas est légèrement chancelant et qu'elle rit incontrôlablement. La jeune femme se pend à son bras en attendant sa réponse alors que son groupe d'amis s'approche d'eux. Ils sont quatre, trois garçons et une fille et tous semblent avoir pris un coup de trop, car Kuryakin remarque que deux des garçons ont les yeux rouges et vitreux des fumeurs de marijuana.

J'allais rentrer mademoiselle Lucie et je crois que vous devriez faire de même, répond Illya en jetant un regard sur les copains de la fille.

Il n'est pas si tard que ça!

C'est qui lui, Loup? demande un des gars aux yeux rouges, appelant la jeune femme par son surnom.

C'est notre chambreur, il n'est pas dangereux, répond Lucie.

Bon et bien bonsoir monsieur, dit le jeune avant de rajouter à l'adresse de son amie en lui prenant le bras; Tu viens? On va continuer la fête en ville.

Non, dit la jeune femme en se dégageant, il a raison, il est tard et ma mère va me tuer si je rentre encore plus tard que ça. Allez-y, moi je vais rentrer avec lui.

T'es sûre?

Certaine, je travaille demain moi!

Ok, fais comme tu veux. Tu nous tiens au courant?

Bien sûr.

La joyeuse bande d'amis de Lucie, qui ne semble pas du tout être affectée par la pluie, s'éloigne alors en riant tout en lui envoyant la main en guise d'au revoir. Le professeur a attendu patiemment la fin de la discussion pour poursuivre sa route avec Illya. La jeune fille plonge alors la main dans son sac pour y puiser la monnaie dont elle aura besoin pour payer son passage dans le métro. Son portemonnaie lui glisse des mains, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Les pièces roulent en tout sens. Lucie lâche un juron, qui aurait fait rougir sa mère, puis se penche pour les ramasser. Illya l'aide en se rendant chercher les pièces qui ont roulé plus loin. Peu après, il rejoint la jeune fille qui a finie de tout ramasser et lui remet les quelques sous qu'il a récupéré.

Dépêchons-nous si nous ne voulons pas être trempés et manquer le dernier départ du Métro, dit-il après avoir jeté un regard à sa montre.

Les amis de Lucie sont rapidement disparus dans le Métro et la place est à présent déserte. On n'entend que le vent qui agite les feuilles dans les arbres d'un petit boisé non loin. Alors qu'ils se mettent en marche, un groupe de quatre hommes sort du boisé et vient leur barrer le chemin. Illya est immédiatement sur ses gardes et d'instinct sa main se porte à son arme. Il se souvient tout à coup qu'il ne l'a pas et intérieurement, il fulmine. La jeune Lucie a été surprise par l'arrivée des quatre hommes et elle serre un peu plus son bras. Elle a senti la tension de Kuryakin et sans savoir pourquoi, elle a peur. Celui qui semble être le meneur fait un pas vers eux pour leur parler.

Professeur Roberts et monsieur Kuryakin?

Oui? Réponds le professeur en affichant un air interrogateur.

Si vous voulez bien nous suivre nous…

À cet instant, un second groupe d'homme sort du boisé et encercle tout le monde en pointant sur eux des armes de poing.

Gaspadinn Kuryakin? Demande un des hommes en russe.

Da?

Hé! Qui êtes-vous? Hurle le meneur du premier groupe en se tournant vers celui qui vient de parler.

Nous sommes des représentants du gouvernement de l'Union Soviétique et nous avons des questions à poser à ces deux hommes, réponds l'homme avec un fort accent russe.

Pas question que nous vous les laissons! Je préfère les descendre que de vous les laisser! Dit le chef du premier groupe en pointant Illya et Roberts de son arme en étant aussitôt imité par ses hommes.

C'est bien plaisant d'être autant en demande mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? demande Kuryakin à cet homme.

Nous sommes du THRUSH!

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?

Nous voulons un des programmes du professeur. Et tu dois savoir de quoi il s'agit puisque tu es là!

I vu chto vu khatiyi? (Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?)

Parlez français que l'on puisse vous comprendre! Menace l'homme de THRUSH en agitant son arme.

Je leur demandais simplement ce qu'ils voulaient, répond Illya qui sent Lucie commencer à paniquer. Laissez partir cette femme, elle n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire.

Pas question! Répondent en cœur les deux chefs de bande.

Venez ici, mademoiselle et messieurs…, commence à dire le Russe.

Je vais les descendre s'ils bougent d'un poil! Menace pour la seconde fois le chef du THRUSH.

Je ne vois qu'une solution, messieurs, c'est de nous les partager. Nous prenons notre camarade et vous gardez le professeur.

Si ça ne vous fait rien, je préfère rester avec le professeur, réplique Illya, sachant qu'il a de meilleures chances de s'en tirer vivant s'il reste avec les hommes du THRUSH plutôt qu'avec ses compatriotes.

Tu n'as pas un mot à dire! Aboie le chef du THRUSH commençant à être très nerveux.

Bien que la place soit déserte, il est possible qu'il y ait des patrouilleurs effectuant des rondes de sécurité et il ne veut pas se faire surprendre. Il doit prendre rapidement une décision et la solution du Russe lui semble la plus logique. Le professeur était leur première cible et Kuryakin se trouvant par hasard avec lui n'est considéré que comme un bonus.

D'accord, j'accepte votre offre, dit l'homme du THRUSH aux Russes. Je vous laisse même la fille en prime.

Je n'irai nulle part si vous ne la laissez pas partir! dit Illya en ayant un plan pour tenter de prendre une arme.

À petits pas, il s'est lentement dirigé vers sa droite où se trouve l'homme le plus près de lui. Celui-ci semble être moins sur ses gardes que les autres. Il me sous-estime sans doute parce que j'ai un bras dans le plâtre, songe Illya. Il se dégage doucement de l'emprise de Lucie qui serre son bras valide. Puis, au moment où l'homme lève sa main pour essuyer ses cheveux qui lui dégoulinent dans le visage, Kuryakin lui donne un violent coup de son coude plâtré dans l'estomac et lui arrache son arme pour la pointer sur le chef du THRUSH. La douleur qu'il ressent dans son bras est vive, mais il ne la laisse pas paraître et c'est d'une poigne solide qu'il braque son arme devant lui. Il sait que ses chances de s'en tirer sont minces, mais il doit tout de même tenter le coup. Lucie, qui se retient de crier, se cache derrière lui, la peur lui nouant les entrailles.

Maintenant, vous nous laissez tous partir ou je vous abats! Dit-il d'une voix à glacer le sang.

Vous croyez pouvoir réussir à tous nous tuer? ricane le chef du THRUSH.

Peut-être pas, mais je vous jure que vous serez ma première victime! Lâchez vos armes!

Le chef sait que Kuryakin ne fait jamais de menace sans avoir la ferme intention de tenir parole et cela le fait réfléchir. Un des Russes qui est partiellement dissimulé par un des hommes du THRUSH, tente sa chance et lève son arme sur Kuryakin. Il n'a pas le temps de terminer son geste qu'une balle l'atteint à la main faisant voler son arme loin de lui. L'homme, surpris, lâche un cri de douleur et un juron vulgaire lorsqu'il constate que sa main a été transpercée. Le tir précis et rapide d'Illya fait réagir ses adversaires comme il le voulait. Ils déposent tous leurs armes à leurs pieds en lui jetant des regards meurtriers.

Le prochain qui bouge n'aura pas la même chance. Restez où vous êtes. Prof, Lucie, restez derrière moi et surveillez les environs, nous partons.

Puisqu'ils ne peuvent se diriger vers le Métro, le chemin y menant étant coupé par leurs assaillants, ils vont tenter de s'échapper par une autre route. C'est à reculons qu'Illya s'éloigne avec ses deux compagnons en direction du Jardin des Sculptures se trouvant derrière le terminus de la ballade de la Ronde. Ce jardin accueille une multitude de sculptures d'art moderne. Des sentiers serpentent entre ces sculptures de grandes dimensions leur permettant de se dissimuler un peu à la vue de leurs poursuivants. Kuryakin, ayant en mémoire le plan complet du vaste site de l'Expo sait que le sentier qu'ils suivent les mènera à une roseraie se trouvant derrière le chic restaurant Hélène de Champlain. Lieu qui, il l'espère, lui permettra de trouver de l'aide.

Un premier coup de feu se fait entendre et il se dit que la chasse est commencée. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit en atteignant une des sculptures métalliques non loin d'eux. Lucie et le professeur Roberts ont manifestement très peur, mais au grand soulagement d'Illya ils se contrôlent et lui obéissent sans faire de difficulté.

Ils arrivent sans trop de mal jusqu'au bord de la roseraie. Les lumières du restaurant brillent dans le noir et on peut entendre de la musique jouer en sourdine. La vaste terrasse extérieure devait accueillir des convives un peu plus tôt, mais ils ont dû tous rentrer à cause de la pluie. Il pleut d'ailleurs avec plus de force depuis quelques instants achevant de les détremper. Il leur faut à présent traverser la roseraie pour atteindre le restaurant, un court trajet plutôt périlleux. Les rosiers ne sont pas très haut ce qui ne leur permettra pas de se dissimuler convenablement. La seule solution pour parvenir à leur but sans être repérés sera de ramper au sol entre les étroites allées. Il fait part de ce plan à ses compagnons, qui ne sont pas très chaud à l'idée de se traîner sur un sol mouillé, froid et en parti terreux parmi les épines de roses.

Un troisième coup de feu se fait entendre et atteint la structure de la sculpture non loin d'eux, qui perd un éclat de pierre. Tous les trois se jettent au sol d'un même mouvement et sans plus se soucier de leur apparence, entreprennent leur reptation en direction du restaurant. Lucie, sans doute poussée par la peur, avance très rapidement en direction de la terrasse en arc de cercle du restaurant. Le professeur se débrouille assez bien pour la suivre, mais il va tout de même moins vite. Illya avec son bras dans le plâtre a un peu plus de difficulté, mais il se débrouille pour ne pas trop se faire devancer.

Un quatrième coup de feu claque, les faisant sursauter. Kuryakin sait que ce n'est qu'un tir à l'aveugle qui a pour but de les pousser à dévoiler leur position. Plus ils s'approchent du restaurant, plus les deux compagnons d'Illya deviennent impatients et ils deviennent de moins en moins prudents en faisant trop de bruit. Illya entend d'ailleurs le gravier crisser sous les pas de leurs poursuivants qui se rapprochent d'eux rapidement. En chuchotant, il ordonne à ses camarades de ne plus bouger le temps que leurs ennemis s'éloignent. La jeune Lucie, panique, ne l'écoute pas et poursuit sa route. Tout à coup, elle pousse un cri de douleur. Elle vient de poser la paume de sa main sur la branche cassée d'un rosier et les épines sont entrées profondément dans sa paume. Aussitôt, un homme cours vers elle et la relève brusquement pour la plaquer contre lui avant de lui braquer son arme sur la tempe.

Rendez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que je lui fasse sauter la cervelle!

Rapidement, tous ceux qui étaient à leurs poursuites se regroupent près de l'homme qui tient Lucie en otage. Cet homme est un des Russes et ses compatriotes s'approchent pour le protéger des hommes du THRUSH qui s'avancent prudemment. L'un d'eux braque soudainement son arme vers le sol en découvrant le professeur Roberts.

Kuryakin, sort de ta cachette! Hurle le meneur du THRUSH.

Illya rage que ses compagnons se soient fait surprendre. Ils étaient si près but. Il aperçoit même derrière le voilage qui masque les grandes fenêtres du restaurant, la silhouette de quelques personnes. La pluie qui tombe et la musique qui joue empêchent sûrement ces gens d'entendre ce qui se passe presque sous leur nez.

Prudemment, les hommes des deux groupes le recherchent et il ne pourra pas leur échapper très longtemps. Surtout que les deux chefs s'impatientent de plus en plus. Le Russe qui maintient Lucie se fait plus menaçant et il tord le bras de la jeune fille dans son dos. Celle-ci hurle de douleur. Illya ne peut accepter que du mal soit fait à cette fille et avec résignation, il se relève lentement pour se rendre. L'homme le plus près de lui le tient aussitôt en joue. Ce sont des Russes, s'aperçoit avec irritation Kuryakin qui se laisse désarmer par l'un d'eux.

Les deux chefs de bande se jettent un regard en voyant qu'ils détiennent chacun un des hommes qu'ils désiraient. Le Russe fait signe à ses hommes de se regrouper avec leurs otages pour s'apprêter à partir. L'homme du THRUSH sent la colère bouillir en lui mais que peut-il faire d'autre que d'accepter ce coup du sort. Il hausse ses épaules et d'un mouvement de la main signale à ses hommes de le suivre avec leur otage.

L'homme qui maintenait Lucie la relâche alors qu'ils arrivent à côté de Kuryakin. La jeune fille a très peur et se serre contre lui. Le meneur leur fait signe d'avancer. Ils obtempèrent en étant encadrés par la bande qui les tient en joue.

Relâchez cette jeune fille, elle n'a rien à voir à cette affaire, plaide à nouveau Illya en regardant le meneur.

Nièt! Répond-il sèchement. Elle irait donner l'alarme et je n'y tiens pas.

Qu'allez-vous faire de moi? Demande Lucie d'une petite voix.

Nous verrons.

Chto vu khatiyi? (Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?)

Mu khatyèli bu mnyè gavarit'. (Nous voudrions vous parler)

Kto i patchyimou? (Qui et pourquoi?)

Kto èta KGB, patchyimou...ia nié znaiou. Sitchyass, moltchat! (Qui, c'est le KGB et pourquoi… je ne sais pas. Maintenant, silence!)

Pendant qu'il parlait, Kuryakin a glissé subrepticement son communicateur dans le sac à main de la jeune fille car il est certain qu'il sera fouillé et dépouillé du contenu de ses poches. Lucie aussi sera sans aucun doute fouillée, mais on ne portera pas attention à son communicateur ressemblant à un stylo et on lui laissera peut-être. Illya sait que son partenaire Solo ne pourra peut-être pas venir assez rapidement à son secours avant qu'on le rapatrie en URSS, mais il aura au moins la consolation de pouvoir l'avertir au sujet du programme du professeur Roberts. Solo n'aura qu'à avertir la Gendarmerie Royale du Canada pour qu'elle effectue une surveillance plus serrée du programme qu'elle détient dans son coffre-fort. La troupe s'engage dans un sentier qui les mène au bord de l'eau où une petite barque les attend. Avant qu'ils prennent place à bord, on prend le soin de les bâillonner et d'attacher leurs mains. Tous embarquent et traversent le chenal LeMoyne en direction du pavillon de l'URSS.

Illya ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on les ramène sur l'île Notre-Dame. Depuis sa capture, il calcule ses chances d'évasion, mais elles sont bien minces, surtout qu'il n'est pas seul. La jeune Lucie compte sur lui et il ne peut pas l'abandonner entre les mains de ces hommes, qui pourraient vouloir se venger sur elle. La traversée est de courte durée et bientôt, ils se retrouvent sur la terre ferme. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, on les mène rapidement dans le pavillon en empruntant une porte discrète située sur le côté.

C'est avec un intérêt non dissimulé qu'Illya regarde l'intérieur du gigantesque pavillon de son pays natal. Il y a beaucoup d'élément qu'aimerait voir de plus près l'agent comme cette présentation intitulée «l'Atome pour la paix» qui traite sans doute de l'utilisation du nucléaire. Il y a aussi les appareils cosmiques qui ont été lancé vers la Lune, tel le Spoutnik en 1957. Mais il a très peu de temps pour voir toutes ces merveilles alors qu'on les entraîne vers le vaste restaurant. Derrière la cuisine, se trouve un petit escalier menant au sous-sol, endroit où sont entreposées toutes sortes de choses dont les denrées du restaurant. Un petit couloir par lequel sont acheminées les marchandises est percé de quelques portes closes. On les conduit vers l'une d'elles.

On peut voir que cette pièce, comme sans doute toutes les autres, ont été construites entre les poutres métalliques qui sont la structure même du pavillon. Cette pièce est un grand bureau et deux hommes les y attendent, l'un debout et l'autre assis derrière un solide bureau métallique peint en gris. Illya n'est pas surpris de reconnaître son ancien camarade d'école, Pavel Moleski qui se tient debout. Le second homme est plus âgé et a une figure et un maintient rigide. Kuryakin devine aussitôt que c'est un homme du KGB chargé ici de maintenir la discipline et de voir à ce que la doctrine du parti soit rigoureusement suivie. Il demande aussitôt au chef d'équip,e qui a amené les deux prisonniers, qui est la jeune femme.

Elle accompagnait cet homme et nous avons cru bon de l'amener avec nous.

Vous avez bien fait et je la questionnerai sur ces liens avec lui. Détachez-les et ensuite vous pourrez disposer camarade. Laissez deux gardes devant la porte.

Les yeux de Moleski laissent transparaître sa joie d'avoir Kuryakin à sa merci. L'homme du KGB scrute de la tête aux pieds les deux prisonniers. La jeune femme a d'évidence très peur et elle se serre contre son compagnon, qui lui entoure les épaules de son bras valide pour la rassurer.

Fouillez-les, ordonne l'homme du KGB à Moleski sans quitter des yeux le couple.

Moleski obéit aussitôt en faisant signe à l'un des deux gardes restés dans la pièce, d'effectuer cette fouille. Illya se laisse faire mais la jeune femme n'apprécie pas que cet homme la touche et elle se trémousse lorsqu'il passe ses mains trop près de certaines parties de son corps. La bourse de Lucie est vidée de son contenu et comme l'espérait Kuryakin, on ne porte pas attention plus qu'il ne le faut au stylo qui est en fait son communicateur.

Moleski se charge de lire toutes les cartes d'identité qu'il découvre avant de les passer à son supérieur. En lisant la carte doré de l'UNCLE, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il vient de capturer bien plus qu'un homme ayant fait défection, mais un espion au service de l'ennemi! Ce sera excellent pour ma carrière, se dit-il. Il met aussi la main sur la disquette qu'Illya avait en sa possession. Aussitôt que l'homme du KGB la voit, il la prend et l'examine un moment.

Est-ce bien cette chose dont parlait Lawrence Roberts? Demande-t-il en russe à Moleski.

Je crois que oui. Pour en être certains, nous devrons lui poser la question, répond-il en pointant Kuryakin.

Bien. Et pour cette jeune femme?

Elle ne semble pas dangereuse, mais pour plus de sûreté je ferai vérifier son identité par mon équipe.

Elle n'a rien à voir avec moi, elle est la fille de ma logeuse et nous nous sommes croisés juste avant que vos hommes..., commence à dire Illya.

Moleski lui donne une violente gifle au visage avant de lui dire :

Tu parleras lorsqu'on te le dira!

Les yeux d'Illya prennent ce fameux éclat glacial et son poing se crispe, mais les gardes dans la salle en le voyant faire ajustent leurs armes sur lui. Ce qui ne l'empêche nullement de défier son ancien camarade d'école.

Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire? demande-t-il en regardant l'homme du KGB.

Une seconde gifle lui est administrée par Moleski qui comprend qu'Illya ne se laissera pas intimidé facilement.

Je suis le colonel Dimitri Gorka, du KGB, réponds néanmoins l'homme. Mais avant que nous continuions cette discussion qui risque d'être ardue, nous allons reconduire cette jeune personne dans une autre pièce.

Non! Non! Je ne veux pas! Crie Lucie qui panique à l'idée d'être séparée de son protecteur alors qu'un des gardes lui empoigne solidement le bras. La jeune fille se débat et gémit lorsque le garde lui serre trop fortement le bras pour la faire obéir.

Ne lui faites pas de mal! Dit Illya en se postant devant le garde.

Le second garde se précipite et frappe Kuryakin derrière les genoux avec la crosse de son fusil pour qu'il tombe. Illya se retrouve au sol mais il riposte en fauchant les jambes de son assaillant d'un coup de pied. L'homme chute et il en profite pour lui asséner un violent coup du tranchant de sa main à la base du cou, le mettant K.O. Le second garde, en voyant son compagnon inconscient, se sert lui aussi de la crosse de son fusil pour assommer Kuryakin qui essaie de se relever. Le coup l'étourdit, mais ne l'arrête qu'un instant. Il réussit à se relever lorsque soudain, il a l'impression que son crâne explose. Moleski est venu par derrière l'assommer avec un buste métallique de Staline qui ornait un des meubles. Kuryakin s'écroule inconscient.

Il est très combatif, dit le colonel Gorka, impressionné, en regardant son prisonnier gisant au sol.

C'est une forte tête, il l'a toujours été! rajoute Moleski, avec mépris, en déposant la statuette. Puis, se tournant vers Lucie qui est sous le choc d'avoir vu ce combat, il fait signe au garde de la reconduire dans une autre pièce.

Lorsque le garde revient, son coéquipier tout juste ses sens et il se relève en vacillant. Ils reçoivent l'ordre de relever Illya, qui est toujours inconscient, et de l'attacher sur une chaise. Son bras gauche est attaché derrière son dos et son bras dans le plâtre est retenu à la chaise par une corde passant au niveau du coude. Dès qu'il est sans défense, Moleski s'approche et d'une main, lui saisit les cheveux pour relever sa tête et pouvoir lui donner des claques destinées à le réveiller.

Illya revient à lui en émettant un grognement. Sa tête fait affreusement mal à cause du coup reçu, sa vue est d'ailleurs encore brouillée alors qu'il lève ses yeux sur celui qui le frappe. Moleski, s'apercevant que Kuryakin est éveillé, lâche la poignée de cheveux qu'il retenait.

Es-tu prêt à nous répondre? demande-t-il.

Je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire! réplique Illya en testant la solidité de ses liens.

Nous avons trouvé cette… disquette sur toi, nous voulons savoir si elle contient le programme dont parlait le professeur.

Vous aviez des micros dans la place si vous savez ce qu'est cette chose.

Évidemment! répond Moleski avec un air arrogant.

Alors, vous n'avez qu'à la lire!

Nous ne pouvons pas, nous n'avons pas ce genre d'équipement! Parle maintenant, dis-moi si c'est bien le programme que nous recherchons.

Aucune idée! répond Illya.

Moleski, furieux de cette réponse, jette un regard à Gorka qui hausse ses épaules d'un signe d'indifférence, donnant ainsi son approbation à son lieutenant d'agir à sa guise. Moleski repose sa question et n'obtenant pas de réponse, il se met à donner de fortes gifles à Kuryakin.

Illya vient de réussir à tirer de précieux renseignements à Moleski et il en est content. Un, il y a des micros dans la salle d'informatique où travaille le professeur Roberts au pavillon canadien et deux, ils ne peuvent lire les disquettes contenant le programme. S'il parvient à leur faire croire que la disquette vierge contient le programme qu'ils veulent, le vrai programme sera en sécurité pour un temps. Parce que bien entendu, les agents du THRUSH peuvent réussir à s'en saisir puisqu'ils détiennent le professeur Roberts.

Au bout d'un moment, Moleski s'arrête pour donner une chance à son prisonnier de répondre. Illya est sonné et sa vue s'embrouille à nouveau. Moleski lui pose une troisième fois la même question en lui saisissant à pleine main les cheveux. Illya fait un signe de négation sans parler, s'apprêtant à payer pour son silence. Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant que les coups recommencent à pleuvoir. Gorka, voyant qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponse en se contentant de frapper ainsi cet homme têtu fait signe à Moleski de s'arrêter.

Camarade Moleski, je me demande si vous avez bien fouillé notre «invité»?

Je vous assure que oui, colonel!

Et son plâtre, vous ne croyez pas qu'il peut contenir quelque chose?

Je ne cr… commence Moleski avant de comprendre ou veut en venir Gorka. Oui, colonel, c'est bien possible! Vous deux, allez me chercher des outils pour retirer ce faux plâtre.

Kuryakin est a demi-conscient tant il a reçu de coups et il ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qui se passe. Il entend comme à travers de la ouate les hommes revenir. Ils ont une paire de ciseaux à tôle, un marteau et un tournevis qui servira de burin. Son bras plâtré est détaché et posé sur le bureau après que l'on en ait approché sa chaise. Un des hommes se charge de le retenir alors que l'autre commence à frapper le plâtre à l'aide du marteau. Le premier coup est ressenti par Illya comme une décharge électrique qui le fait revenir totalement à lui. Il voit le marteau remonter dans les airs et il tente de retirer son bras avant le coup l'atteigne ayant peur que le garde lui broie les os. Le marteau retombe et on entend un craquement sec. Le plâtre vient de se fissurer tout près du poignet. L'onde de choc se transmet douloureusement dans tout son bras, mais particulièrement dans sa fracture au poignet. Le garde prend le ciseau et commence à découper sans douceur le plâtre fragilisé. Lorsqu'il ne peut plus se servir du ciseau, il recommence à frapper avec le marteau en remontant vers le coude.

Chaque coup détruit un peu plus le plâtre et la douleur augmente à mesure que le garde s'approche de sa seconde fracture qui est plus importante. Au bout d'un moment, Illya juge qu'il en a assez enduré pour leur faire croire qu'il tentait vraiment de taire le contenu de la disquette.

C'est assez! Cri-t-il en se débattant pour retirer son bras de la poigne de ceux qui le retiennent. Je vais parler!

Le marteau s'abat encore une fois pendant qu'il parle. Le coup a été porté avec force pour faire éclater la couche de plâtre plus épais se trouvant près de son coude. Le plâtre vole en éclat et le choc se répercute avec violence dans son bras. Cette fois, il ne peut retenir un cri de douleur. Gorka fait signe au garde d'arrêter pour laisser parler le prisonnier.

La disquette… elle… elle contient le programme que vous cherchez, dit-il en baissant ses yeux comme s'il était honteux d'avouer.

Comment se fait-il que tu l'aie?

J'étais venu pour l'acheter.

En entendant cette réponse, Gorka fait signe au garde de continuer à briser le plâtre de Kuryakin.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites!? Crie Illya en tentant frénétiquement de retirer son bras.

Je crois que tu nous mens. Tu ne savais même pas que ce programme existait, répond Gorka pendant que le garde continue son travail.

Ça va! Ça va! Arrêtez! C'est vrai, mais puisqu'il m'offrait une démonstration, je me suis dit qu'il me le vendrait peut-être pas trop cher puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre à quel point son programme était intéressant. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai acheté pour à peine vingt dollars! dit-il alors que Gorka interrompt l'action de son garde.

Et à quel endroit t'a-t-il fait une démonstration?

Il n'a pas eu le temps de me faire une démonstration, un des gardes de l'endroit nous a mis dehors car le site allait fermer ses portes.

Tu ne sais pas où il avait l'intention de se rendre pour faire sa démonstration?

Non, pas la moindre idée!

Gorka fait signe à son garde de continuer sa tâche. Le plâtre est grandement fragilisé et Kuryakin craint qu'un coup de marteau mal placé lui broie les os du bras. Les coups se répercutent de plus en plus douloureusement dans son membre brisé et il peut à peine retenir ses cris de douleurs.

Encore une fois, tu nous mens! Tu n'aurais pas acheté cette disquette sans t'assurer que c'était bien le programme du professeur.

Qu'avais-je à perdre à l'acheter à un prix si bas sans être certain que c'était ça? Réplique Illya avant de lâcher un cri de souffrance lorsque le marteau perce le plâtre au-dessus de son coude. Les muscles de son biceps encaissent durement le coup alors que des éclats de plâtres volent en tout sens.

Je ne te crois pas. Où t'emmenait-il?

Je ne sais pas!

Tu ne lui as pas demandé?

Non! Mais ça avait l'air d'être loin puisqu'il m'amenait vers le métro.

Et tu n'aurais pas eu la curiosité de savoir où c'était? Impossible! Dis-moi où il t'emmenait! Questionne avec dureté le colonel alors que le plâtre est presque tout à fait désagrégé autour du bras de son prisonnier.

Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais pas! Crie Illya.

Il a maintenant beaucoup de difficulté à endurer la souffrance qu'on lui inflige. Le garde qui lui tient le bras a saisi solidement son poignet brisé dès qu'il a été dégagé augmentant la douleur lorsqu'il bouge. Des étoiles commencent d'ailleurs à valser devant ses yeux.

Son plâtre est tout en miettes à présent, laissant voir son bras qui porte encore les ecchymoses violacées dues à ses fractures. Le colonel commence à être furieux contre lui, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la rage qui habite Moleski. Voyant qu'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut, il saisit par le canon le fusil qu'un des gardes avait appuyé sur un mur et l'abat de toutes ses forces sur le bras meurtri de Kuryakin. On entend un craquement sec lorsque ses os, qui commençaient à peine à se ressouder, se fracturent à nouveau. Illya pousse un hurlement tant la douleur est fulgurante puis tout devient noir alors qu'il perd conscience.

Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était entêté! Il ne parlera pas! dit Moleski en regardant son supérieur.

Les agents de l'UNCLE sont surentraînés. Ils sont dressés pour ne pas craquer sous la pression.

Et si nous utilisions cette fille?

Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas qu'elle représente quelque chose pour lui. Croyez-vous pouvoir réussir à vous emparer du professeur Roberts? C'est lui qui détient les informations que nous désirons avoir.

J'ai fait suivre le groupe qui disait appartenir à l'organisation THRUSH et mes hommes devraient me faire rapport dès qu'ils auront des nouvelles.

Bien. Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que nous réussirons à tirer quoique ce soit de cet homme, du moins pour cette nuit. Et à cause de l'affluence que nous avons au pavillon dans la journée, pas question qu'il attire l'attention par ses hurlements lorsque nous l'interrogerons à nouveau. Enfermez-le avec la fille et nous continuerons à le cuisiner demain soir.

Kuryakin est détaché et traîné vers une seconde pièce servant de cellule à Lucie. Sans ménagement, on le jette au sol devant la jeune fille qui s'est tapie dans un des coins en entendant des gens venir dans sa direction. Elle a un mouvement de recul en voyant les deux gardes, mais ceux-ci ne lui accordent pas un regard et s'en retournent aussitôt qu'ils se sont délestés de leur prisonnier.

CHAPITRE 7

Lucie s'approche d'Illya en constatant qu'il ne bouge pas et semble mal en point. Elle l'a entendu crier à quelques reprises et elle se doutait qu'on lui faisait du mal. Son visage porte des marques de coups et son bras qui était dans le plâtre ne l'est plus. La jeune fille est très inquiète malgré qu'elle ait un peu peur de lui. Elle l'a entendu parler russe et elle sait que la plupart des gens d'ici ont peur des communistes. Pourtant, elle ne peut se résoudre à avoir confiance en cet homme qui a pris sa défense contre ses compatriotes. C'est sans doute un fugitif, se dit-elle en examinant son bras qui présente une bosse au niveau de sa fracture. Les os doivent être déplacés. Elle tâte délicatement l'ecchymose violacée près de la protubérance, faisant geindre Illya qui ne revient cependant pas à lui.

La pièce doit être une salle de repos, car elle comporte une couchette à deux niveaux. Il y a aussi deux chaises de plastique, une petite table pliante et un lavabo. Les gardes travaillant dans le pavillon doivent venir prendre leur pause ainsi que leur repas ici. Lucie se relève et se rend à la couchette du bas de laquelle elle arrache un des draps couvrant un mince matelas de mousse. Elle déchire un morceau du tissu pour s'en faire un chiffon qu'elle mouille au lavabo. Elle revient ensuite auprès d'Illya et s'agenouille à côté de lui pour lui laver la figure. Peu après, Kuryakin revient lentement à lui en grognant pour masquer qu'il souffre. Son bras l'élance terriblement et il n'ose pas le bouger. Lorsque son regard se fait moins flou, il remarque que les yeux de la jeune fille montrent son angoisse. Pourtant, elle lui fait un sourire timide en lui demandant comment il se sent.

Aussi bien que si un autobus m'était passé sur le corps!

Votre bras… qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait?

Ils voulaient s'assurer que je ne cachais rien dans mon plâtre, ces idiots! dit Illya en portant sa main valide vers la bosse sur son bras blessé pour la tâter.

Dès qu'il l'effleure, il serre les dents pour supporter la douleur. Ayant fait cette rapide inspection, il tente de se relever. Il réussi à s'asseoir, mais son bras lui fait si mal qu'il sent monter une nausée. Il ne peut faire autrement que de reprendre sa position couchée pour ne pas perdre à nouveau conscience. Après avoir repris contrôle de sa douleur, il tente de remuer ses doigts, car il ne les sent pas. Rien ne bouge et il remarque alors que sa main commence à enfler et que le bout de ses doigts est bleu. La circulation sanguine doit être coupée par le déplacement des os de son bras. Si ses os ne sont pas remis en place rapidement, on devra peut-être l'amputer. La remise en place risque d'être extrêmement douloureuse, mais c'est tout de même mieux que de perdre un bras. Il se tourne alors vers la jeune femme qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux pendant son examen et il se demande si elle peut faire cette opération.

Lucie, je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Que puis-je faire?

Tu vois que mon bras est plutôt mal en point et que la circulation se fait mal. Il faudrait que tu replaces les os de mon bras…

Quoi! Je ne peux pas! Je ne suis pas médecin…

Tu voulais le devenir, alors voici l'occasion de savoir si tu as les tripes pour ça.

Mais je vais vous faire mal!

Sans aucun doute, mais si tu ne le fais pas, je risque l'amputation.

Lucie est saisie d'horreur face à ce qui pourrait arriver à cet homme. Elle sait qu'il a raison et que malgré sa peur, elle doit l'aider.

Je ne sais pas comment faire, dit-elle.

Illya voit que la jeune femme est déterminée à l'aider malgré son angoisse, qu'elle tente de lui cacher.

Je vais te guider, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et je sais ce qu'il faut faire, réplique Illya avec une assurance qu'il est bien loin de ressentir.

Dites donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites comme métier? Demande avec curiosité la jeune fille.

Je suis un agent pour une organisation internationale connue sous le nom d'UNCLE.

Oh? Alors, vous êtes un genre d'agent secret?

Quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant, mettons-nous au travail. Tu vas tâter mon bras pour trouver l'endroit exact où se situe la fracture. Ensuite, tu n'auras qu'à tirer mon bras jusqu'à ce que les os reprennent leurs places.

Oui, mais si vous perdez conscience?

Je ne perdrai pas connaissance, dit Illya avec conviction.

Bon, d'accord, dit la jeune fille avec courage après s'être mordillé les lèvres un instant pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

Elle commence par tâter le bras de son «patient» qui serre les mâchoires pour ne pas gémir. Dès qu'elle est satisfaite de son examen, elle se met à genoux à côté d'Illya toujours étendu. Alors qu'elle va saisir son poignet il la retient en lui disant qu'il a aussi le poignet brisé et qu'elle doit le prendre un peu plus haut. Délicatement, elle soulève son avant-bras tout en soutenant son poignet puis l'interroge du regard.

Ok, vas-y, je suis prêt, dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

La jeune fille se concentre et tire le bras en fixant l'endroit de la fracture pour voir si elle se réduit. Illya, quant à lui, résiste de son mieux à la montée de la douleur. Son front s'inonde de sueur alors que Lucie exerce une traction constante sur son bras. Soudain, on entend un claquement sec lorsqu'un des os reprend finalement sa place. Lucie dépose doucement le bras d'Illya pour s'assurer de l'avancement de son travail. D'une touche quasi professionnelle, elle tâte l'endroit de la fracture et constate que seulement un des os a repris sa place. Elle avertit son patient qu'elle doit reprendre ses efforts et Illya lui fait signe d'attendre un instant. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle.

Est-ce que ça va? demande-t-elle craignant qu'il s'évanouisse.

Ça va, dit-il le souffle un peu court. Tu peux continuer, rajoute-t-il après un instant.

Vous êtes sûr? dit-elle trouvant qu'il a le teint très pâle.

Oui, vas-y, répond-il d'une voix plus assurée qu'il l'est réellement.

D'accord, mais je vous en prie, ne perdez pas connaissance.

Je vais faire de mon mieux! répond-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

La jeune fille s'essuie le front et reprend son travail sans oser regarder la figure de son patient, car elle sait qu'elle lui fait mal. Quelques tractions et torsions plus tard, elle vérifie l'alignement des os et s'avoue satisfaite du résultat. Illya a supporté le traitement ne laissant échapper que quelques grognements lorsque la douleur devenait trop forte. Sa figure est trempée de sueur à cause de la concentration pour rester éveillé. Il reprend à présent son souffle en portant son regard sur les doigts de sa main droite. Il peut maintenant les bouger et ils reprennent graduellement leur couleur normale. La douleur ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, se dit-il en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille.

Je crois que vous avez fait du bon travail… docteur, dit-il en tentant de se relever.

Non, vous ne devez pas bouger! dit Lucie en posant sa main sur la poitrine d'Illya pour le retenir au sol.

Il le faut pourtant si nous voulons sortir d'ici, réplique-t-il en repoussant doucement la main de la jeune fille avant de reprendre son mouvement.

Attendez! J'ai une idée!

Elle se relève et se rend près de la petite table ou plusieurs revues sont empilées pêle-mêle. La plupart sont des magazines pour hommes montrant des femmes en tenues très légères. Sans prêter attention à la couverture, elle s'empare de deux revues et rejoint Kuryakin qui lui jette un regard perplexe alors qu'il s'assoit sur une chaise. Il supporte son bras qui l'élance désagréablement. La jeune fille lui explique qu'elle va se servir de ces revues pour lui faire une attelle de fortune. Elle n'a qu'à retenir son bricolage avec des bandes déchirées du drap. Puis elle lui fera une écharpe avec le reste du tissu. Illya approuve son idée en se disant qu'il sera plus libre de ses mouvements.

Merci, dit-il après qu'elle ait terminé son travail. À présent, je vais te demander de fouiller dans ton sac et de me donner un petit objet m'appartenant.

Vous avez caché quelque chose dans mon sac?

Oui, je savais que l'on me dépouillerait de toutes mes choses et je me suis dit qu'ils porteraient moins attention au contenu de ta bourse.

Qu'est-ce que je cherche? dit-elle en ouvrant son sac à main.

Un petit cylindre de métal argenté.

C'est ça? dit-elle en lui tendant son communicateur.

Oui, merci, dit-il en l'ouvrant pour le mettre en fonction alors que Lucie lui jette un regard interrogateur. Ouvrez le canal D, demande-t-il en anglais.

À l'écoute? répond une voix féminine sortant de ce qui ressemble à un stylo.

Ici Kuryakin, passez-moi monsieur Waverley, s'il vous plait.

Tout de suite.

Monsieur Kuryakin, répond quelques instants plus tard le patron de l'agence, avez-vous les renseignements que je vous avais demandés?

Oui, je les ai, mais je vous demande de voir à retrouver l'homme qui me les a transmis. Il a été enlevé par le THRUSH qui désire obtenir un certain programme qui pourrait devenir très dangereux.

Je vois, et quelle est votre situation? demande Waverley se doutant que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Je suis présentement détenu au pavillon de l'URSS sur le site de l'Exposition Universelle. Il y a avec moi une jeune fille qui n'a rien à voir avec tout cela.

Voilà qui est très ennuyeux! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire sans engendrer un problème d'ordre international. Je vous tiens au courant.

Je vous remercie, monsieur.

Illya sait bien qu'il se peut qu'il ne puisse pas être secouru à temps et qu'il soit envoyé très rapidement et sous forte escorte, dans son pays natal pour y être interrogé. En attendant il doit tenter de sortir de cette situation. Ou au moins de faire évader Lucie, qui est une victime innocente. La douleur dans son bras s'est calmée et il peut la supporter un peu mieux.

Il se relève pour inspecter minutieusement la pièce où ils sont retenus. C'est une petite salle de repos très sommairement meublée d'une table, de deux chaises et de couchettes superposées. Il y a aussi un lavabo et un miroir et c'est tout. Le plancher est de béton et les murs sont faits de blocs du même matériel. Comme dans le bureau où il s'est fait questionner, ont peut voir au sol et au plafond, des morceaux de la structure de métal soutenant le pavillon. Tout est peint d'un gris terne. Kuryakin reconnaît là le confort très spartiate dont jouissent les gens de son pays.

La serrure de la porte est très solide, mais il croit qu'il peut réussir à la faire sauter avec l'aide de ses boutons de chemise explosifs. Il colle son oreille contre la porte pour savoir si la voie est libre. D'abord, il n'entend aucun bruit puis alors qu'il croit pouvoir passer à l'action, il entend des bruits de pas. Il prend le bras de sa compagne et l'entraîne avec lui vers la couchette du bas pour s'y asseoir. Il remet son communicateur dans le sac de la jeune fille puis s'assoit en lui disant rapidement à voix basse;

Fais comme si tu étais en train de me soigner, reste calme et ne dit pas un mot.

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et prend un air affairé lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Illya laisse soudain transparaître sa douleur pendant que Lucie s'active délicatement à renouer les bandes de tissus entourant les revues qui soutiennent son bras cassé. Le colonel Gorka entre dans la petite pièce précédé de deux gardes armés. Ceux-ci se postent de chaque côté des prisonniers pour mieux les avoir à l'œil. Kuryakin leur jette un regard avant de lever ses yeux sur le colonel. Les deux hommes se défient du regard pendant un moment puis Gorka sort son pistolet de son étui à la ceinture et le pointe sur ses prisonniers. Lucie ne peut cacher sa peur et crispe sa main sur le bras d'Illya. Kuryakin ne tient pas compte de cette arme braquée vers lui et continu à fixer le colonel qui approche une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus à califourchon.

Je suis venu vous avertir, camarade, que vous serez expédié par bateau dès la nuit prochaine vers la Mère Patrie. Mais d'ici là nous avons à discuter vous et moi. Puis il se tourne vers les gardes et leur ordonne de se retirer.

Vous êtes certain qu'il ne serait pas plus prudent si nous restions, ose demander un des gardes qui ressent encore le coup que Kuryakin lui avait assené.

Ce qu'il me dira ne sera pas pour vos oreilles. Sortez!

À vos ordres, colonel, mais nous resterons devant la porte au cas ou vous auriez besoin de nous.

Gorka les laisse partir avant de se remettre à fixer Kuryakin.

Il semble me juger comme s'il cherchait la meilleure méthode pour me faire parler, se dit Illya.

Alors, camarade, vous aimez votre vie ici?

Pardon? Réplique Illya étonné par cette question si anodine.

Vous aimez vivre ici, en Amérique, je veux dire?

Je ne vous suis pas, colonel. Que voulez-vous savoir? Demande Illya qui s'attendait à se faire questionner sur la disquette.

Je veux savoir comment vous vous sentez d'avoir trahi votre pays et de travailler pour l'UNCLE qui est notre ennemi.

Je n'ai pas trahi mon pays, j'ai reçu l'autorisation de la haute direction du K.G.B et du G.R.U. pour travailler pour cette organisation. Et l'UNCLE n'est pas notre ennemi.

Vous êtes donc un agent double?

Non, je n'ai aucun compte a rendre à mes anciens supérieurs. Vous vous en rendrez compte lorsque nous serons face à ceux qui m'ont envoyé travailler pour eux.

Je ne vous crois pas!

Colonel, j'ai été détaché de votre service pour servir dans cette organisation internationale. Ma loyauté est envers eux et eux seuls à présent.

Vous avez renié la Mère Patrie!

Non, je ne l'ai pas renié. Je lui dois une grande partie de ma formation, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai plus d'obligation envers elle.

Personne n'a jamais quitté le KGB sinon mort.

Je suis le premier à le faire et j'ai la bénédiction de nos dirigeants.

Difficile à croire, dit le colonel d'un air dubitatif avant de répéter Et vous aimez vivre ici, en Amérique?

Illya est perplexe devant ces questions et se demande si le colonel ne veut tout simplement pas lui faire une proposition qu'il ne pourra, en aucun cas, accepter. Soit de trahir l'UNCLE en faisant de lui un agent double à sa solde. Il se montre donc très prudent dans ses réponses.

Travailler dans ce pays ou ailleurs n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi.

Est-ce que votre nationalité vous a posé des problèmes?

Ça m'a attiré quelque remarques désobligeantes, mais pas par tout le monde.

Alors on vous accepte malgré que vous soyez Russe?

Plus ou moins selon l'ouverture d'esprit de chacun. Dans mon milieu de travail, je dirais que je suis plus accepté puisqu'il n'y a pas que moi qui soit de nationalité différente.

Et les gens de la rue?

Ça dépend, il y en a qui sont curieux de connaître d'autres cultures pour apaiser leur crainte, vous avez du vous en rendre compte par vous-même dans ce pavillon. D'autres ont trop peur de l'inconnu et réagissent en conséquence.

C'est à dire?

En m'insultant ou en me laissant à l'écart.

Et vous, comment acceptez vous ça?

Je les comprends à présent. Ils sont habitués à faire ce qu'ils veulent ou dire ce qu'ils pensent, mais au début, c'était parfois déroutant. Ces gens sont si… libres.

Illya se souvient de ses premières journées passées en Amérique. Il se sentait un peu perdu et gauche avec toutes ces personnes osant critiquer leur gouvernement en pleine rue et devant tant de gens. Il avait été aussi estomaqué de voir par lui-même l'abondance qu'il y avait dans tous les commerces. Ce pays est riche et ne se gêne pas pour le montrer. Sa façon austère de se vêtir et de se nourrir, ainsi que ses habitudes d'économiser sur tout en avaient étonné plus d'un, surtout son coéquipier Solo. Ne voulant pas trop se faire remarquer, il avait fini par se laisser gagner tout doucement par le confort de la vie ici. Il se doutait bien que s'il devait revenir à l'austérité de sa vie d'autrefois, cela lui serait un peu plus difficile à vivre que dans le temps. Toutefois, il ne voit toujours pas où mènent les questions du colonel et il rajoute;

Maintenant, colonel, dites-moi donc ce que vous me voulez réellement.

Faire un marché avec vous.

Lequel?

Vous me donnez tous les renseignements que nous voulons et je m'arrange pour que vous vous en tiriez le mieux possible à votre retour en Russie.

Non, merci. Si je vous donne des renseignements qui vous feront bien paraître devant les hauts gradés du parti, c'est moi qui en payerai le prix. De plus, vous aussi aurez des problèmes lorsqu'on apprendra que vous m'avez enlevé. Je vous le redis, j'ai reçu toutes les autorisations pour quitter votre service. Si vous m'aider à partir d'ici avec cette jeune fille, je suis certain qu'on vous en sera reconnaissant.

C'est très difficile à croire que vous ne soyez plus des nôtres, mais j'en aurai le cœur net lorsque nous serons à destination. Aussi je vous offre une dernière chance de vous en sortir en me révélant ce que vous savez sur cette disquette.

Non.

Ceux qui vous ont donné la permission de travailler pour cette organisation ne sont peut-être plus en poste et je suis certain qu'on aimera vous questionner à ce sujet lorsque nous serons rendus chez nous.

C'est possible, mais je vais prendre ce risque, répond Illya avec aplomb mais qui convient mentalement que le colonel pourrait fort bien avoir raison.

Si j'ai raison, vous serez mal vu

Nous verrons.

Et si je m'arrange pour que vous ne soyez pas renvoyé là-bas en étant mal vu?

De quelle façon?

Dans un premier temps vous travaillerez pour moi, dans ce pavillon, pour me montrer comment fonctionne cette nouvelle technologie que vous semblez connaître.

Et ensuite?

Vous pourrez continuer à travailler sous mes ordres en me donnant des renseignements sur l'UNCLE.

Il n'en est pas question, jamais je ne les trahirai! Je suis certain qu'en haut lieux en Russie on vous fera reproche de m'avoir proposé cela.

Peut-être. Alors disons que pour le moment, vous me montrez seulement cette nouvelle technologie.

Et une fois que je vous aurais montré tout ce que vous voulez savoir, que ferez-vous de moi?

Je vous ramène en Russie mais en homme libre.

Vous me prenez pour un idiot? Je crois plutôt que lorsque vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi, vous allez tout simplement me faire éliminer par vos gardes ici qui sauront très bien faire disparaître mon corps sans trace. Toutefois… commence Illya qui vient soudain d'entrevoir une façon de s'en tirer. Je peux, moi, faire quelque chose pour vous.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande avec curiosité Gorka.

J'ai le pouvoir de vous aider à accomplir votre rêve, annonce Illya en espérant que ce qu'il croit avoir deviné est la bonne chose.

Vous ne me connaissez pas, que pourriez-vous savoir de mes rêves?

C'est vrai que je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, mais je suis certain que ma proposition vous intéressera.

Quelle est-elle?

Illya semble réfléchir un instant avant de se décider à parler. Il le fait d'ailleurs en baissant la voix pour n'être entendu que du colonel.

Je peux vous garantir que si vous nous faites libérer l'UNCLE se chargera de votre sécurité lorsque vous ferez défection, lance Kuryakin en espérant qu'il a vu juste.

Vous êtes fou! Crie Gorka en s'empourprant. Jamais je ne trahirai la Mère Patrie! Rajoute-t-il en se levant rapidement ce qui fait tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis à califourchon. Je devrais vous abattre à l'instant pour avoir osé me faire une telle proposition!

En entendant crier, les deux gardes s'engouffrent dans la pièce leurs armes pointés sur Illya. Le colonel s'avance vers son prisonnier et du revers de sa main, il le gifle violemment. Lucie se tasse sur elle-même s'attendant à recevoir le même traitement mais le colonel, après un regard hautain et sévère sur Kuryakin, tourne les talons et quitte la place suivi des gardes. La fureur de Gorka s'exprime par son pas qui claque sur le béton alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Au moins, j'aurai essayé! dit Illya qui porte sa main à sa joue qui le brûle et laisse voir la marque des doigts du colonel.

Cet homme est dangereux! Il aurait pu vous tuer! lance Lucie qui est encore sous le choc de l'éclat du colonel.

C'est possible, mais je devais au moins tenter ma chance. Maintenant, il va falloir que je me débrouille pour que nous nous évadions d'ici. Ce ne sera pas du tout facile.

Mais… l'homme avec qui vous avez parlé tout à l'heure sur votre petit… truc. Il ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose pour vous aider?

Il se pourrait que mes collègues n'arrivent pas à temps alors il faut que je tente de m'évader. Je n'ai que jusqu'à demain avant qu'on m'expédie dans mon pays.

Ça serait si terrible qu'on vous renvoie chez vous?

Ça pourrait être beaucoup plus terrible que tu peux l'imaginer.

Pourquoi?

Pour de multiples raisons qui seraient trop longues à énumérer.

Illya sait que si jamais il était renvoyé dans son pays ses jours seraient comptés. Son gouvernement ne pourrait plus lui faire confiance puisqu'il aurait travaillé à l'Ouest. On ne saurait que faire de lui alors dans le meilleur des cas on l'enverrait finir ses jours dans un sordide goulag au fin fond de la Sibérie.

Alors, qu'allez-vous faire?

Comme je te l'ai dit, tenter de nous faire évadés.

Mais comment?

Tu verras. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me suivre pas à pas, répond Kuryakin se relèvant pour retourner écouter à travers la porte.

Il n'entend personne. Il arrache alors un de ses boutons de chemise, l'appose près de la serrure de la poignée puis s'éloigne. Il appui sur un bouton sur le côté de sa montre et un instant plus tard, une petite explosion se fait entendre. Illya retourne voir s'il a réussi à détruire la serrure. Ça a marché! C'est surprenant qu'une si petite charge soit aussi puissante, se dit-il alors qu'il ouvre tout doucement la porte. Il jette un coup d'œil sur le couloir. Personne. Il fait signe à Lucie de le suivre silencieusement.

Tous ses sens sont en alerte pendant qu'ils s'avancent vers une porte de service qu'il avait remarquée, située au bout du couloir près de la cuisine. Une alarme est connectée sur cette porte de sortie d'urgence, obligatoirement déverrouillée par sécurité en cas d'incendie. Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de la rendre silencieuse. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il précise tout bas à Lucie qu'ils devront courir le plus vite possible pour s'échapper et qu'ils se dirigeront vers le pavillon de la Grande-Bretagne, facilement repérable de loin. Ils tenteront de s'engager sur le pont des Îles servant à l'Expo-Express. Le train faisant la navette sur cette voie ferrée surélevé ne sera pas en fonction à cette heure tardive. Ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de difficulté à traverser le pont pour se rendre jusqu'à la cité du Havre.

Est-ce que tu es prête? lui demande-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Oui, allons-y

Une dernière chose, ils en ont après moi, alors si je juge qu'ils pourraient nous reprendrent, je veux que tu te caches de ton mieux pour leur échapper, lui ordonne-t-il.

Oui, dit-elle courageusement.

Illya pousse la porte, mettant aussitôt en marche une stridente alarme. Ils se mettent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent. Lucie court sans se retourner vers le cône blanc du pavillon britannique. Elle ne remarque pas qu'Illya ne va pas aussi vite qu'elle, tant son bras lui fait mal en recevant durement le choc de chacune de ses enjambées. Presque aussitôt, ils entendent des voix provenant du pavillon russe. La chasse va commencer, se dit l'agent de l'UNCLE qui accélère sa course malgré la douleur pour rejoindre Lucie.

Étant donné l'heure tardive, seuls les pavillons vivement éclairés illuminent le site. Ce qui ne facilite pas leur fuite. L'écho de leurs pas claquant sur la chaussée ne manque pas d'attirer l'attention de leurs poursuivants. Illya et Lucie dirigent leur course vers la gauche s'éloignant de la passerelle du Cosmos puisqu'ils sont certains que ce passage, le plus rapide pour sortir de l'île, serait un piège pour eux car ils seraient trop exposés. Ils passent à toute vitesse devant les pavillons du Judaïsme et le Kaléidoscope. Ils s'engagent ensuite le plus silencieusement possible sur une large passerelle les menant à côté du pavillon du Mexique. Ils ne leur restent plus qu'à dépasser le pavillon de l'Inde et de l'Australie pour atteindre leur but, les rails surélevés de l'Expo-Express. Mais plus ils s'en approchent, plus ils leurs semblent que les Russes les rattrapent. Illya accroît sa vitesse pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui vient de dépasser le pavillon de l'Inde. Il la rejoint et lui agrippe le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter. Les yeux de Lucie sont emplis de peur, mais elle se maîtrise pour l'écouter en reprenant son souffle.

Ils sont tout près. Nous devons être plus silencieux, dit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle lui aussi. Dirigeons-nous vers le pavillon de l'Australie. Nous passerons entre ce pavillon et celui de l'Allemagne pour rejoindre le pont des Îles.

Mais nous nous éloignons de l'embarquement!

Nous devrions tout de même réussir à monter sur les rails. Viens, suis-moi.

Kuryakin la mène entre les quelques buissons ornant le pourtour des deux pavillons. Ils entendent à présent très bien leurs poursuivants s'interpellant pour savoir si les fugitifs ont été vus quelque part. Il doit y avoir plus d'une dizaine d'hommes à leur recherche, juge Illya en écoutant les conversations qui se tiennent en russe. Pour l'instant, personne ne les a repérés et ils poursuivent leur course entre les pavillons. Soudain, Kuryakin entend une exclamation. Quelqu'un vient de les apercevoir. Rapidement, les autres hommes se ruent vers l'endroit indiqué.

Kuryakin et Lucie sont maintenant tout près du but, mais Illya comprend qu'il y a beaucoup de chance qu'ils soient pris. Ils seront à découvert lorsqu'ils devront monter sur les rails et ils se feront immanquablement remarquer. Il dit à Lucie de se cacher et qu'il attirera leurs poursuivants vers lui pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

Non, venez, nous avons encore une chance!

Tu dois m'obéir, Lucie. S'ils croient que nous réussirons à leur échapper, ils pourraient bien décider de nous tirer dessus.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplissent de terreur à ces paroles et elle fait signe qu'elle lui obéira. Illya lui indique un endroit qu'il croit sécuritaire. Un buisson cache un haut mur de briques servant à dissimuler un conteneur à ordure. Lucie est mince et elle ne devrait pas avoir de difficulté à se faufiler entre le mur et les arbustes qui sont assez touffus. Il s'assure qu'elle n'est pas trop visible puis il s'élance vers le pavillon allemand, constitué de vastes toiles blanches, non loin de là.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il le peut, il s'avance vers ce pavillon à deux niveaux sous la grande et élégante toile en chapiteau. Il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombre et Illya se tient autant que possible dans celles-ci. Ses poursuivants sont maintenant tout près et il entend distinctement les ordres qui sont lancés pour tenter de l'encercler. L'intérieur du pavillon allemand est à aire ouverte. Il entend des hommes grimper sur les passerelles pour le repérer. Illya se dirige vers l'arrière du pavillon pour se cacher. Arrivé là, il remarque une passerelle extérieure menant à l'autre côté du lac des Régates. Avec un peu de chance, il réussira à atteindre la Voie maritime du St-Laurent. Il n'aura alors qu'à rejoindre la rive-sud à la nage.

Jugeant que ses poursuivants ne peuvent pas encore le voir, il s'engage rapidement et sans bruit sur la petite passerelle métallique. Comme il atteint l'autre côté, il est repéré. Il se met à courir pour traverser la voie de service réservée aux véhicules ayant accès au site et se retrouve devant une pente abrupte, haute d'une trentaine de pieds et faite de grosses pierres concassées et de gravats. Descendre par ce chemin sera périlleux, mais moins que de se faire renvoyer dans son pays.

Des graviers roulent bruyamment sous ses pas le déséquilibrant à quelques reprises, attirant les hommes à sa poursuite. Le courant du fleuve lui semble assez vif et il sait qu'il aura beaucoup de difficulté à nager en n'utilisant qu'un seul bras. Il doit tout de même tenter sa chance. Il retire rapidement l'attelle que lui avait bricolée Lucie.

Ses poursuivants commencent déjà à dévaler la pente en lui ordonnant de se rendre. Il est maintenant au pied du courant et il s'avance sur une des roches à fleur d'eau pour plonger. À l'instant où ses deux pieds sont sur cette roche, ses chaussures de ville peu d'adhérentes, glissent et il tombe à la renverse. En tentant d'amortir sa chute son bras cassé a heurte durement le sol et un éclair de douleur lui traverse tout le corps. Il serre les dents et entre tout de même dans l'eau en se laissant glisser sur la roche gluante.

Ses poursuivant l'ont presque rejoint et lui ordonne de revenir. Illya se rend compte que le courant est beaucoup plus rapide qu'il l'avait anticipé et qu'il ne pourra se battre contre lui. De plus, ses compatriotes vont certainement lui tirer dessus. S'il ne se noie pas à cause du fort courant, c'est eux qui l'atteindront avec leurs armes. La mort dans l'âme, il doit abandonner son plan et il s'agrippe aux rochers pour que ses poursuivants puissent le tirer de là.

Les premiers arrivés l'empoignent sans ménagement pour le sortir de l'eau. D'autres hommes, restés au haut de la pente pointent sur lui leur arme ainsi que leur torche électrique. Un de ceux-ci est Moleski et il semble être en furie. Il se maîtrise toutefois lorsque Kuryakin est devant lui, en ordonnant à ses hommes de ramener leur prisonnier au pavillon russe.

Illya a perdu une de ses chaussures dans le fleuve et c'est en claudiquant qu'il avance entre ses gardiens. Il se demande si Lucie a réussi à échapper à leurs poursuivants. Moleski, sans le savoir, le renseigne en demandant à une équipe de trois hommes qui les rejoints s'ils ont retrouvé la jeune femme. La réponse est négative et Moleski ordonne que cette recherche cesse, jugeant que la fille est sans importance, ce qui soulage l'agent.

Il est reconduit dans la même pièce dont ils s'étaient échappés. Moleski et quatre gardiens entrent avec lui dans la petite chambre. Son ancien camarade lui ordonne de se dévêtir au complet ayant en tête de l'humilier avant de le battre. Alors que Kuryakin commence à retirer sa chemise trempée, Gorka entre dans la pièce. Il demande à Moleski ce qu'il veut faire.

Il avait des explosifs sur lui, alors je veux qu'il me remette tout ses vêtements pour inspection. Et s'il est nu, il ne pourra pas aller bien loin, rajoute-t-il avant de ricaner.

Bonne idée, approuve l'homme du KGB en faisant signe à Illya de continuer à se dévêtir.

Ne pouvant faire autrement, Kuryakin obéit et se retrouve nu devant ses compatriotes. Moleski se tourne vers son supérieur et lui demande s'il désire rester le temps que lui et ses hommes donnent une bonne leçon au fugitif.

Je reste pour m'assurer que vous n'irez pas trop loin.

Comme vous voudrez, dit Moleski en soulevant ses épaules d'un geste d'indifférence.

Deux hommes saisissent Illya et, à l'aide d'une corde que leur tend un des gardes ils nouent les poignets de l'agent. Ils font passer cette corde par-dessus une des poutres du plafond pour qu'Illya ait les bras au dessus de la tête. La douleur qu'il ressent dans son bras cassé à se retrouver dans cette position est presque intolérable.

Pendant ce temps, Moleski a retiré la ceinture de son pantalon et enroulé autour de sa main le bout opposé à la boucle métallique. Des que Kuryakin est immobilisé, les coups commencent à pleuvoir sur son dos. Illya retient ses cris de douleur. Il tente de rester immobile pour protéger son bras cassé parce que la douleur est trop forte lorsqu'il bouge mais chaque coup qu'il reçoit envoie une douloureuse onde de choc dans son bras. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Gorka fait signe à son subalterne que ça suffit car il voit que les jambes d'Illya le supportent à peine. Celui-ci obéit à contrecœur puisque sa rage contre son ancien camarade scolaire est encore grande.

Il aurait aimé le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience pour éponger l'humiliation qu'il croyait que lui avait fait subir cet homme dans le temps. Moleski n'était pas très doué pour les études alors que tout semblait facile pour Illya. Il avait jalousé Kuryakin, choisi pour aller étudier à Paris après avoir été en service sur un sous-marin. C'est sur ce sous-marin que Moleski avait subi ce qu'il croyait être de l'humiliation. Illya, par son ardeur au travail, son intelligence et son courage, avait rapidement été promu au grade de lieutenant alors que lui-même n'était que second maître. Cela avait augmenté la rancœur de Moleski qui avait peu de qualifications.

Ce n'est que parce qu'il avait de nombreux contacts haut placé qu'il avait gravi les échelons. Moleski avait tenté de devenir l'ami d'Illya, mais celui-ci était solitaire par nature autant que par choix et il avait repoussé cette amitié. Kuryakin avait déjà compris que cet homme était un opportuniste et qu'il pourrait être dangereux d'être associé avec lui. Les gens comme Moleski se faisaient rarement aimer, car leur caractère les poussait à faire n'importe quoi, à trahir n'importe qui ou n'importe quelle cause pour avancer dans la vie. Illya est un homme de principe et d'honneur et il détestait ce genre d'individu capable du pire pour obtenir des miettes de pouvoir.

Aussitôt que les hommes relâchent la corde qui l'entrave, Kuryakin tombe à genou en tentant de protéger son bras meurtri. Il est à demi conscient tant il souffre de partout. Son dos écorché saigne là ou la boucle de ceinture lui a fendu l'épiderme. Pendant qu'il reprend son souffle, Gorka demande à deux des gardes d'aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour enchaîner Illya dans la pièce. Les deux hommes reviennent peu après avec une courte chaîne et un œillet métallique qu'ils fixent en le soudant à la structure métallique du pavillon. Lorsque l'œillet est soudé, ils relèvent rudement Illya et l'assoie sur la couchette du bas. Puis ils lui entourent la cheville droite avec une robuste chaîne. Après cela, Gorka fait signe à son subalterne et à ses hommes de sortir. Avant de lui obéir, Moleski s'avance vers sa victime.

Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend, sale traître! Dit-il avant de lui cracher dessus et de tourner les talons.

Lorsqu'il est seul avec Kuryakin, Gorka dit

Peut-être auriez-vous dû accepter mon offre de tout à l'heure, j'aurais pu vous protéger de la fureur de Moleski.

Vous auriez pu, vous, accepter la mienne. Nous serions deux à en profiter. Réplique Illya en soutenant son bras cassé. Hardi, il s'est levé pour faire face à Gorka, sans tenir compte de ses souffrances.

Vous êtes un homme vraiment très têtu! Réplique Gorka, impressionné malgré lui par le courage de cet homme.

C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent, réplique Illya qui reçoit à répétition cette épithète de la part de son coéquipier.

Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir encore… dit Gorka en se relevant pour quitter la chambre.

C'est tout réfléchi pour ce qui est de ma part, faite de même de votre côté, colonel. Mon offre ne sera pas éternelle surtout si Moleski revient et finit par me tuer à force de me battre.

Je ne le laisserai pas aller jusque-là.

Facile à dire, dit Illya entre ses dents alors que Gorka referme la porte.

Aussitôt qu'il est seul, Kuryakin teste la chaîne et les cadenas qui l'entravent. Tout est très solide. Donc pas moyen de s'échapper. Il n'a plus aucun gadget sur lui et même s'il avait encore ses vêtements, il ne pourrait pas non plus appeler du secours puisque Lucie est partie avec son communicateur.

Décidément, ça ne va pas très bien et il est fort possible que je sois renvoyé dans mon pays, songe-t-il en s'assoyant sur le lit. C'est ce qu'il craint le plus, car on ne sera vraisemblablement pas tendre avec lui. Malgré les accords passées entre l'UNCLE et le gouvernement russe le concernant, rien n'indique qu'il ne pourrait pas être rudement questionné si jamais il se retrouve entre leurs mains. Ne pouvant rien faire, il se couvre avec le drap de la couchette du haut puisque l'autre avait servi à Lucie quand elle lui avait fait son attelle. Il s'étend tout doucement sur le côté pour prendre un repos plus que mérité.

CHAPITRE 8

Dès que le silence revient autour de Lucie, elle sort de sa cachette prudemment. Il n'y a plus personne dans les environs. Son cœur bat la chamade, mais elle doit réussir à se sauver. Elle se dirige silencieusement vers les rails de l'Expo-Express et après s'être assurée qu'elle était bien seule, elle grimpe sur la voie surélevée. Son point de vue est bien meilleur et elle peut voir si quelqu'un va l'approcher. Ne voyant toujours personne, elle se met à courir en direction de l'île Ste-Hélène. Les rails passent au-dessus du chenal LeMoyne dont les eaux sombres à cette heure tardive sont inquiétantes. Passer sur le pont lui demande tout son courage, mais elle se doit de réussir. Jamais sa mère ne lui a manqué à ce point et elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle possède pour se trouver à l'instant dans ses bras.

En songeant à sa mère, elle se demande comment elle sera reçue en rentrant aussi tardivement. Va-t-elle seulement me croire lorsque je lui raconterai que notre chambreur est un espion et qu'ils se sont fait enlever ensemble par des Russes? En pensant à ces Russes, elle se demande si Illya a réussi à leur échapper. Elle a entendu des clameurs au loin, mais puisqu'elles étaient en russe, elles ne les avaient pas comprises. Elle espère sincèrement qu'il s'en est tiré, car ses compatriotes n'avaient vraiment pas l'air commode.

Alors qu'elle atteint finalement l'île Ste-Hélène, elle se souvient qu'elle a en sa possession le petit appareil de communication de l'agent. Il ne pourra même pas demander de l'aide s'il est repris, se dit-elle avec désolation. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider, elle se hâte de traverser l'île pour retrouver sa mère qui saura certainement la conseiller.

Le métro est fermé à cette heure et Lucie doit se résoudre à monter sur le pont Jacques-Cartier pour rentrer chez elle. C'est une longue montée qui s'effectue par un escalier se trouvant à l'intérieur d'un des énormes piliers de béton supportant la structure du pont. C'est un endroit dangereux pour une jeune fille seule. C'est peu éclairé et parfois des gens louches s'y retrouvent. Par chance, cette nuit-là, il n'y a personne. La place sent fort l'urine et est très sale. Lucie se hâte de monter les nombreuses marches pour se retrouver sur le pont. Rendue là, elle court en direction de Montréal pour traverser le pont. Une heure plus tard, c'est à bout de souffle qu'elle arrive à sa porte. Ses mains tremblent alors qu'elle fouille son sac et elle n'arrive pas à trouver ses clefs. Elle se met donc à frapper de ses poings la porte oubliant la sonnette tant elle est nerveuse. Des larmes inondent ses joues alors que sa mère ouvre enfin la porte. Elle se jette dans ses bras et sanglotte de soulagement.

Lucie, ma petite fille, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Où étais-tu? On t'a fait du mal? Demande avec inquiétude madame Tremblay.

Maman, oh! Maman! J'ai eu si peur… Ils nous poursuivaient et… et…

Qui vous poursuivait? Tu n'étais pas seule? Avec qui étais-tu?

Ils nous ont enlevés… puis ils l'ont battu tellement fort… Il ne voulait que me protéger…

Lucie, calme-toi! Ce que tu dis est incompréhensible. Viens t'asseoir au salon et tu me raconteras clairement ce qui t'est arrivé.

La jeune femme se laisse entraîner par sa mère qui l'assoie à ses côtés sur le divan. Gisèle, sa jeune sœur a été réveillée par tout ce tapage et elle arrive pour savoir ce qui se passe. Sa mère, en la voyant, l'envoie chercher un verre d'eau et des mouchoirs pour son aînée qui tente de se calmer. La jeune fille revient rapidement pour entendre le récit de sa grande sœur.

Lucie raconte, entre deux sanglots, le plus précisément possible la mésaventure lui étant arrivée. Gisèle et sa mère sont estomaquées par l'histoire que leur raconte Lucie. Ainsi, leur pensionnaire était un espion russe! Madame Tremblay a peur rétrospectivement pour ses enfants. Et que dira leur curé, dimanche prochain, lorsqu'il apprendra qu'elle a hébergé un communiste! Elle sera peut-être vouée à la damnation éternelle puisque les communistes représentent le démon! Enfin c'est ce que ne cesse de leur seriner leur prêtre. Pourtant, ce monsieur Kuryakin ne semble pas être méchant même si c'est un mécréant. Il est poli et discret et si ce que raconte Lucie est vrai, il a protégé sa petite fille à son propre détriment. De plus, il parle un excellent français ou on perçoit à peine un léger accent de France.

À la fin de son récit, Lucie insiste pour appeler la police pour qu'elle essaie de retrouver monsieur Kuryakin et savoir s'il se porte bien.

Il n'en est pas question, ma fille! Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de ça. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Cet homme est un Russe alors qu'il se débrouille avec ses compatriotes.

Mais maman, s'ils l'on reprit, il va être expédié en URSS et…

… et ce ne sont pas nos affaires! Cet homme est peut-être un déserteur, ou pire encore!

Puisque je te dis qu'il est un agent américain…

Ça pourrait bien être un mensonge. Crois-tu sincèrement que les Américains engageraient un Russe pour travailler chez eux? Ça n'a pas de bon sens! Tu es revenue saine et sauve et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. C'est peut-être un brave homme, comme tu sembles le croire, mais c'est tout de même un communiste!

Maman! Toi et tes vieilles idées! Être communiste n'est pas synonyme d'être diabolique!

Ça suffit! Va te coucher, il est très tard et tu dois te reposer après ce qui vient de t'arriver. Dit madame Tremblay en se relevant pour bien signifier que la discussion est close.

Lucie sait qu'elle n'a plus qu'à obéir à sa mère qui, de toute façon, ne voudra plus rien entendre. Elle rejoint donc sa chambre en étant déçue par la réaction de sa mère qui ne semble pas inquiète pour ce pauvre monsieur Kuryakin. Ne pouvant dormir, elle s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit et se demande ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour savoir s'il s'en est sorti. Elle se souvient alors qu'elle a toujours sur elle le petit gadget dont Illya s'était servi pour contacter son supérieur.

Elle fouille son sac et en sort le communicateur. Elle hésite un moment avant de s'en servir, mais elle est trop inquiète du sort d'Illya. Elle se souvient un peu de quelle manière l'agent s'en était servi avec les gestes nonchalants que permet l'habitude. Elle tire la pointe du «stylo» la retourne et la réinsère ce qui active le micro. Ensuite, elle tire la petite antenne dissimulée en bouton poussoir. Un grésillement se fait entendre. Ne sachant pas qu'elle doit demander l'ouverture d'un canal, elle se contente de demander si on l'entend.

One moment, please, répond une voix féminine qui est remplacée, un instant plus tard, par une seconde lui répondant en français; Nous vous recevons 5 sur 5. Veuillez vous identifier, s'il vous plait.

Je m'appelle Lucie Tremblay et je voudrais parler au supérieur de monsieur Kuryakin, s'il vous plait.

Un instant, mademoiselle, je me renseigne pour savoir s'il peut prendre votre appel, réplique la réceptionniste en mettant en marche un appareil de triangulation servant à situer l'endroit où se trouve le communicateur. Elle appelle ensuite le grand patron, monsieur Waverley, pour qu'il prenne cet appel fait avec le communicateur d'un de leurs agents.

Mademoiselle Tremblay, je suis monsieur Waverley, répond en français un homme à la voix autoritaire. Où se trouve monsieur Kuryakin?

Je ne le sais pas, monsieur.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites avec son communicateur?

Il l'avait caché dans mon sac à main et lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis, j'ai oublié de le lui remettre. On nous pourchassait et monsieur Kuryakin m'a obligée à me cacher dans des buissons pendant qu'il entraînait ces hommes ailleurs.

Qui vous pourchassait?

Des Russes.

Savez-vous si mon agent a été repris par ces Russes?

Non, je ne sais pas. Je voulais appeler la police pour qu'elle aille voir sur place, mais ma mère ne veut pas parce qu'elle a peur des russes et des communistes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et c'est pour ça que je vous appelle.

Vous avez bien fait. Racontez-moi le plus exactement possible tout ce que qui s'est passé.

Lucie répète donc son histoire une fois de plus. Waverley, en entendant que son agent va être renvoyé dans son pays, comprend qu'il est en réel danger. Toutefois, le sortir de là ne sera pas facile et ils auront bien peu de temps devant eux pour agir.

Je vais m'occuper de cela, mademoiselle, et merci de nous avoir contactés, lui dit-il à la fin de son récit.

Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider?

Oui, si monsieur Kuryakin vous appelle ou revient chez vous, dites-lui qu'il doit impérativement se rapporter à moi.

Je lui ferai le message monsieur et merci.

Je vous en prie, termine le grand patron avant de clore la ligne de communication.

Avec ces nouvelles informations, Waverley appelle aussitôt Solo, qu'il a envoyé à la recherche du professeur Roberts à la demande de Kuryakin.

Monsieur Solo, où en êtes-vous?

Je viens d'arriver sur place et je vais me rendre à l'endroit où les agents d'ici ont repéré ce qu'ils croient être un des repaires du THRUSH, dès que j'aurai trouvé une voiture.

Pouvez-vous avoir de l'aide de ces agents?

Je le croirais, mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, monsieur. Répond Solo qui n'aime pas trop travailler avec d'autres agents que son coéquipier.

Il serait préférable que vous soyez plusieurs pour que votre recherche aboutisse au plus vite.

Puis-je vous demander pourquoi?

Votre coéquipier est en mauvaise posture pour le moment et aurait sans doute besoin d'un coup de main.

Est-ce que vous savez où il se trouve?

Oui et non. Une jeune fille nous a contactés à son sujet. Ils s'étaient évadés tous deux du pavillon Russe mais cette personne ne sait pas si votre coéquipier a réussi à s'échapper.

Il n'a pas encore donné de ses nouvelles?

Non, toutefois, j'exige que vous retrouviez tout d'abord le professeur avant d'aller voir ce qu'il est devenu. Vous comprenez les implications si les compatriotes de monsieur Kuryakin le détiennent. Soyez discret si vous devez le tirer de leurs griffes.

Oui, je comprends. À vos ordres, monsieur. Terminé.

Solo referme son communicateur en sentant monter son inquiétude pour son collègue. À quel nid de guêpes a-t-il donner un coup de pied cette fois-ci? se demande-t-il. Il est aussi surprenant que son patron, monsieur Waverley se soit donné la peine de le contacter pour lui dire qu'Illya avait besoin d'aide. Car leur patron les laisse généralement se débrouiller seul pour se sortir de leur situation alors si Waverley lui demande de retrouver son ami, Solo sait que c'est parce que c'est sérieux. Waverley ne veut pas créer de tension entre l'URSS et l'UNCLE mais il ne peut laisser tomber son agent soviétique. Une partie de la réussite de l'UNCLE en tant qu'organisation internationale repose en partie sur les épaules de Kuryakin. Si Illya a réussi à s'échapper Napoléon n'aura qu'à le retrouver et le ramener à New York. Aussi bien dénicher ce professeur au plus vite avant que la situation d'Illya quelle qu'elle soit, empire.

Il reprend son communicateur et appelle la petite succursale de l'UNCLE se trouvant dans le Centre Ville de Montréal. Le chef de ce bureau met à sa disposition deux agents qui sont en devoir ce matin-là. Il est vrai qu'avec ces agents, il ira beaucoup plus vite n'ayant pas besoin de chercher son chemin ni de trouver une voiture.

Les deux agents, des canadiens-français, viennent le cueillir à l'aéroport trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Le premier se nomme André Lemieux et est un homme grand et costaud aux cheveux noirs et au regard franc. Le second s'appelle Jean Caron et est lui aussi grand, mais très mince par rapport à son collègue et son maintien est sévère. Les trois hommes se présentent puis embarquent dans la voiture pour discuter sans oreilles indiscrètes. Le français de Solo a un accent québécois et cela fait sourire les deux agents qui le complimentent sur son français. Cela fait sourire brièvement Napoléon qui songe à Illya qui ne cesse de lui dire qu'il a un accent terrible en français. Reprenant son sérieux, Napoléon leur demande de lui montrer où ils pensent que se trouve le repère de leurs ennemis.

C'est un endroit pas très connu qui se trouve sous le mont Royal, en plein cœur de la ville, lui précise André qui conduit.

Au début du siècle, ce tunnel à été creusé pour faire passer des trains de passagers. Mais avec l'arrivée des locomotives au diésel, on ne pouvait plus s'en servir car il n'y a qu'une cheminée pour évacuer les vapeurs toxiques. Le tunnel a presque été abandonné depuis que les autobus ont pris de plus en plus de place, rajoute Jean. Présentement, il ne passe que quelques trains par semaine et cet endroit est pratiquement désert. Sur un terrain adjacent à l'entrée sud du tunnel sont entreposés quelques vieux wagons de passagers et les camions municipaux servant au déneigement des routes l'hiver.

Et c'est dans un de ces wagons qu'est détenu le professeur?

Non, nous croyons que c'est dans le tunnel qu'il doit être retenu. Nous avons remarqué, il y a quelques mois de cela, de l'activité autour de l'entrée de ce tunnel. On y faisait de l'excavation car des camions sont venus et sont repartis chargés de pierres. Tout paraissait normal puisque des travaux d'entretien doivent avoir lieu mais lorsque nous avons remarqué que des hommes rôdaient autour et au-dessus de l'entrée du tunnel nous nous sommes renseignés auprès de la Ville. Aucun travaux n'étaient supposés avoir lieu.

Je vois. Est-ce que ça va être difficile d'accès pour nous? demande Solo.

Sans aucun doute. Nous avons gardé un œil sur cet endroit et nous y avons vu plusieurs hommes qui surveillaient de toute évidence les alentours. En plus, il y a beaucoup de verdure dans ce coin-là. Il y a pleins de sentiers un peu partout qui mène à la montagne. Quelques-uns de ces sentiers sont assez fréquentés. Dernièrement nous avons été informés que certains promeneurs n'étaient pas les bienvenus sur certains sentiers se trouvant au-dessus et près de l'entrée du tunnel un peu plus bas. Des hommes à la mine patibulaire, leurs refusaient le passage. Il serait préférable d'attendre la nuit pour nous approcher.

Je veux y aller au plus vite.

Attendez de voir cet endroit et vous changerez d'avis pour forcer la porte en plein jour! lui dit André.

Et puis ce n'est pas prudent! Réplique l'autre agent.

Si je veux aller plus vite c'est qu'après avoir récupéré ce professeur je pourrais aller chercher mon coéquipier qui est peut-être en mauvaise posture.

Nous comprenons, répond André connaissant la loyauté qui existe entre ce duo vedette de l'UNCLE.

Nous allons vous conduire là et vous jugerez si nous pouvons aller plus vite. Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez assuré que nous vous apporterons toute notre aide, quoique vous décidiez.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Est-ce loin?

Une demi-heure, peut-être. Regardez ce grand dôme au loin, c'est l'Oratoire Saint-Joseph. C'est par là que nous allons, indique Jean en pointant le haut du Mont-Royal.

Solo aperçoit l'énorme dôme vert, dont la silhouette se détache nettement sur le ciel qui devient de plus en plus bleu, annonçant une belle journée ensoleillée. En partant de l'aéroport, ils empruntent l'autoroute 40 avant de sortir au boulevard Décarie. Ils tournent ensuite sur le chemin Queen-Mary puis s'engagent sur le chemin Côte-des-Neiges avant de tourner sur la rue Remembrance, longeant un grand cimetière occupant un vaste terrain avant d'entreprendre la montée vers le belvédère du Mont-Royal.

L'ascension du mont ne leur prend que peu de temps et lorsqu'ils arrivent au belvédère, ils ont droit à une vue imprenable sur la ville qui s'éveille. Les deux agents québécois stationnent leur véhicule à cet endroit en disant qu'il est plus prudent de rejoindre à pied le tunnel où pourrait se trouver le professeur. Le haut du mont est en fait un vaste parc comportant un grand chalet municipal, un petit lac et plusieurs sentiers de promenade.

Les agents empruntent le sentier les menant vers une grande croix faite de poutres de fer et haute de 110 pieds. Solo sait que cette croix s'illumine le soir venue et est une des images emblématique de Montréal. Les trois agents s'enfoncent dans le boisé pour rejoindre une petite route en terre battue menant en direction de l'hôpital Royal Victoria se trouvant au pied du mont. Ils constatent que ce chemin n'est pas souvent utilisé, car il dangereusement près du bord d'une falaise et est mal entretenu. Après quelques minutes d'une marche prudente, Solo localise un homme qui patrouille les environs, une arme à la main. Peu après, André et Jean repèrent trois autres hommes dispersés dans le boisé. Ils surveillent de toute évidence le surplomb du tunnel. C'est un endroit vraiment bien gardé pour un entrepôt de vieilleries. Napoléon sent qu'il va retrouver ici ce professeur qu'il doit délivrer tant l'endroit est bien surveillé.

Essayons de nous approcher encore un peu plus pour voir l'entrée de ce tunnel, chuchote Solo.

C'est très risqué…

Je vous rappelle que nous pratiquons un métier à risque, agent Caron, réplique Napoléon en lui jetant un regard sévère.

Je sais, mais André et moi faisons très peu souvent du travail sur le terrain. Habituellement, je travaille à la section IV* avec André mais lui il vient tout juste de demander un transfert pour rejoindre la section III*.

Vous travaillez au secteur des renseignements et de la communication?

Les deux hommes opinent de la tête et Solo comprend qu'il ne pourra pas vraiment compter sur eux pour l'aider bien que comme tous les agents de l'UNCLE ils aient une formation sur le maniement des armes. Il doit donc être très prudent pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Il leur demande de surveiller les hommes patrouillant le boisé tout en demeurant discret. Se sachant couvert, Solo s'avance le plus possible pour voir l'entrée du tunnel.

Le sentier descend doucement et bientôt il peut voir entre les arbres le toit des vieux wagons ainsi qu'une partie des déneigeuses entreposées là. Napoléon est sur le qui-vive car il ne veut pas faire de mauvaise rencontre qui alerterait ceux qui détienne le professeur. Il entend parfois des cailloux dégringoler marquant la descente des deux agents l'accompagnant. Ils ne sont pas parfaitement silencieux comme le serait Illya, pense Napoléon mais pour des non-habitués ce n'est pas trop mal.

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'une approche prudente, il est assez près pour bien voir l'entrée du tunnel. Il fait signe a ses accompagnateurs de rester sous le couvert du boisé alors qu'il s'avance. Il y a plusieurs hommes errant près de l'entrée du tunnel et il constate qu'il lui sera impossible de passer inaperçu. Il prend tout de même le temps d'inspecter prudemment les wagons. Ils ont été vandalisés et toutes leurs vitres ont été brisées. Les sièges sont déchirés, les planchers sont couverts d'éclats de verre et de détritus. Il est évident que le professeur n'a pas été retenu ici. Il doit se trouver dans la salle dont lui parlait les deux agents et il ne pourra tenter d'entrer dans le tunnel que lorsqu'il fera nuit. Il retrouve les deux agents et ensemble ils retournent à la voiture afin d'élaborer un plan pour ce soir et de contacter Waverley pour lui faire un rapport.

Vous êtes certain de ne pas pouvoir entrer là-dedans avant ce soir? s'informe le grand patron lorsqu'il apprend cette nouvelle.

Ça me semble réellement impossible monsieur, si je n'ai pas plus d'hommes en renfort. Il devait bien y avoir une douzaine de gardes dispersés dans les environs sans compter ceux que je ne pouvais voir se trouvant sans doute à l'intérieur. Je pourrais peut-être tenter d'entrer en me faisant passer pour un inspecteur de la Ville, dit Solo d'un ton dubitatif.

Comment évaluez-vous vos chances de réussite?

Heu… sans plus d'information sur le nombre de personnes pouvant se trouver à l'intérieur, c'est difficile à dire.

Essayez d'obtenir cette information avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous devez retrouver votre coéquipier au plus vite après avoir délivrer le professeur Robert.

Bien, monsieur. Je vais rester à proximité pour surveiller l'activité se tenant ici.

Bien, bien. Contactez-moi s'il y a du nouveau, monsieur Solo. Terminé.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus aux trois hommes qu'à bien se cacher et à observer. La journée passe lentement à observer les allées et venues des nombreux gardes. Il est certain que cette base commence à être importante étant donné le nombre d'hommes présents sur les lieux. Solo sait que s'il tentait d'entrer il n'aurait aucune chance de réussite. Certain des hommes ont l'air préoccupés. Vers le début de la soirée, un homme vêtu d'un costume chic et accompagné de deux gardes du corps particulièrement musclés entrent dans le tunnel. André, en voyant l'important personnage, dit à Solo que cet homme est un des lieutenants du THRUSH.

Lorsque la nuit tombe, ils remarquent un changement de gardes. Les nouveaux venus font un tour d'inspection autour des wagons et des camions municipaux ainsi que dans le boisé environnant l'entrée du tunnel, forçant les trois agents à se cacher de leur mieux. Finalement, la relève prend son poste et les agents de l'UNCLE reprennent leur vigile. Solo cherche une solution pour entrer dans le tunnel et se souvient que l'un des deux hommes l'accompagnant lui a parlé d'un conduit d'aération. Il demande à Jean s'il pourrait passer par cette cheminée de ventilation pour entrer dans le tunnel sans se faire voir.

\- Peut-être. Je vais me renseigner pour savoir comment elle est faite, répond-t-il en sortant son communicateur pour contacter la section des renseignements à son bureau.

Peu après on lui répond que le conduit est assez large pour laisser passer un homme mais qu'il est protégé par une solide grille de métal impossible à ouvrir sans la dessouder. Napoléon en entendant cette réponse soupire de frustration. Il devra attendre et voir ce qui se passe. Peut-être que le lieutenant du THRUSH est venu pour interroger le professeur et lorsqu'il sortira, il l'arrêtera et le questionnera.

Vers une heure du matin, Solo remarque qu'il y a un peu d'activité autour de l'entrée du tunnel. Une voiture, celle-là même ayant amené le lieutenant du THRUSH, entre dans le tunnel. Va-t-on transférer le professeur ailleurs ou est-ce l'homme du THRUSH qui s'en va ayant obtenu les renseignements qu'il désirait, se demande Napoléon?

Quelques minutes plus tard, une grosse Cadillac noire sort du tunnel. Elle est arrêtée par un garde qui éclaire les passagers pour s'assurer de leur identité. Solo est assez près de l'entrée aperçoit le visage du professeur. Ils vont l'amener ailleurs! se dit Napoléon en suivant des yeux la voiture qui se remet en route. Elle ne peut aller très vite à cause des nombreuses ornières boueuses garnissant le mauvais chemin de terre menant vers la sortie du terrain d'entreposage. Le chauffeur ne veut pas secouer son patron ni salir la Cadillac.

Solo se relève et fait signe à ses acolytes qu'ils doivent impérativement réussir à suivre cette voiture pour savoir où le professeur sera amené. Jean lui dit que la Cadillac devra emprunter le chemin non loin d'où se trouve leur voiture et qu'ils ont sans doute le temps de la rejoindre avant de perdre de vue leur cible. La prudence n'est plus de mise et ils se mettent à courir. En arrivant à leur voiture, ils n'ont que le temps de voir les feux arrière de la Cadillac s'éloigner en direction de la ville.

Ils embarquent rapidement et poursuivent la voiture qui descend le mont. Ils ne lui collent pas trop au train alors que la Cadillac s'engage sur l'avenue du Mont-Royal. La voiture tourne ensuite sur l'avenue Papineau en direction du fleuve St-Laurent. Lorsqu'elle monte sur le pont Jacques-Cartier, Solo se demande si le professeur sera amené directement aux États-Unis puisque l'autoroute 3 menant à New York n'est pas très loin.

Aussi est-il surpris lorsque rendu au milieu du pont, la voiture bifurque et s'engage sur la bretelle de sortie menant à l'île Ste-Hélène, lieu où se tient l'Expo 67. Ils doivent être venus chercher le programme dont parlait Illya dans sa communication avec le grand patron, se dit Napoléon. Sachant que le professeur travaillait au pavillon du Canada, il dit à André qui conduit, de laisser plus de distance entre eux et la Cadillac. Ils se feraient immanquablement remarquer en continuant à les suivre de trop près, car l'île est presque déserte à cette heure.

Les trois agents stationnent leur véhicule près de la caserne militaire historique de fort Sainte-Hélène et poursuivent leur route à la course. Ils arrivent à l'entrée de l'Expo dont les pavillons sont tous illuminés. Il est ainsi facile de voir au loin la gigantesque pyramide inversée du pavillon du Canada. Le rejoindre ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Toutefois, sur place, il risque d'y avoir de l'action et Solo s'assure que ses deux collègues sont armés avant qu'ils traversent le pont du Cosmos menant à l'île Notre-Dame.

SCHAPITRE 9

Pendant cette journée, Illya est resté seul, ne recevant que la visite d'un garde venu lui porter un sandwich et un verre d'eau, qu'il a refusés. Cette nourriture pourrait être drogué et il préfère avoir toutes ses capacités au cas où se présenterait une occasion de s'enfuir. Toute la journée, il entendait le brouhaha étouffé des gens visitant le pavillon russe et sentait l'odeur de cuisine provenant du restaurant situé au-dessus de la pièce où il se trouve.

Pour passer le temps, il avait tenté d'identifier les mets cuisinés mais il avait cessé ce jeu car cela faisait trop gronder son estomac vide. À la fermeture, il s'attendait à voir Moleski revenir le tourmenter, mais il ne s'était pas présenté. L'agent se demande ce que cela lui réserve puisqu'on ne s'intéresse pas à lui pour le moment. Est-on trop occupé à organiser mon transfert par bateau? se demande-t-il en sentant son inquiétude augmenter. Si je ne réussis pas à m'évader avant d'être embarqué sur ce navire, il y a bien peu de chance que je réussisse à le faire pendant que nous serons en mer.

Vers deux heures du matin, Gorka et deux gardes entrent dans la pièce où il est détenu. Illya s'est éveillé instantanément et il s'assoit en remarquant qu'un des hommes apporte des vêtements ainsi qu'une paire d'espadrilles pour lui. Pendant qu'un des gardes le tient en joue, l'autre lui détache la cheville puis le colonel lui ordonne de se vêtir. Ce qu'il fait lentement à cause de son bras cassé qui ne cesse de lui faire mal. Son dos est encore passablement douloureux à cause des coups reçus, mais il s'exécute sans laisser paraitre sa souffrance.

Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition? lui demande le colonel pendant qu'il termine de s'habiller.

Et vous?

Je vous laissais une dernière chance de vous aider, mais je constate que vous ne méritez pas cette chance. Vous êtes réellement trop entêté. Tant pis pour vous!

Où se trouve votre officier tourmenteur?

Moleski? Je l'ai envoyé sur le navire préparer votre arrivée. C'est lui qui se chargera de vous pendant tout le trajet.

Voilà une perspective qui déplaît souverainement à Illya. Dès qu'il a fini de s'habiller, les deux gardes l'empoignent solidement par les bras et le sortent de la pièce. Gorka suit en faisant signe à deux autres gardes, qui attendaient à l'extérieur, de leur emboîter le pas. Le groupe emprunte la même porte par laquelle Lucie et lui s'était évadés la veille.

Une mini camionnette de livraison bleue portant le logo de l'Expo est stationnée tout près. On pousse Illya à l'intérieur de la petite boîte arrière et l'agent entend ensuite le claquement d'un cadenas l'enfermant.

Gorka donne l'ordre de départ après s'être assis sur la banquette avant avec deux de ses gardes, l'un d'eux servant de chauffeur. Les deux autres hommes s'agrippent comme ils le peuvent à la structure métallique de la camionnette pour prévenir toute tentative d'évasion. Ils seront aussi chargés de ramener le véhicule au pavillon. Ils roulent pendant une vingtaine de minutes en direction de la marina de la Ronde.

La camionnette s'arrête et on fait débarquer l'agent qui soutient son bras blessé. Il est mené entre ses gardiens jusqu'à un petit bateau à moteur amarré à l'un des nombreux quais. La place est tranquille à cette heure tardive. Un seul navire, situé à l'autre bout de la marina est animé par une fête bruyante. Impossible pour l'agent d'attirer l'attention de ces fêtards, trop loin pour lui être d'un quelconque secours.

Un des gardes embarque pour l'avoir à l'œil le temps qu'il prenne place dans le bateau alors que les autres gardes le surveillent par l'arrière. On le menotte puis le fait asseoir sur une banquette à l'arrière où il se retrouve flanqué par les deux hommes désignés pour l'accompagner alors que Gorka s'installe aux commandes du bateau.

Illya attend une ouverture lui permettant de s'évader, mais ses gardes ne le quittent pas des yeux. La température est agréable et si sa situation n'était pas aussi désespérée, Kuryakin profiterait de cette promenade sur l'eau. Il se demande aussi si c'est la dernière fois qu'il peut s'imprégner de ce vent portant, pour lui, l'odeur de la liberté dont il a joui depuis qu'il est en Amérique. Au sortir de la marina, Gorka met le cap sur les quais industriels de Montréal où doit être amarré le navire qui l'accueillera.

Ils voguent en silence depuis maintenant une quinzaine de minutes lorsque tout d'un coup, le moteur du bateau s'arrête. Surpris par cet arrêt, les deux gardes se tournent vers Gorka pour savoir ce qui se passe. Celui-ci se retourne et pointe une arme sur le prisonnier.

Monsieur Kuryakin, je ne crois pas que vous allez rejoindre le bateau où je dois vous mener.

Si c'est une dernière tentative pour me faire parler, colonel, c'est raté.

Non, ce n'en est pas une. Je n'avais pas prévu vous transférez à son bord.

C'est donc ici que se termine mon voyage, dit calmement Illya sans quitter des yeux le colonel comprenant qu'il sera abattu dans les secondes suivantes.

Oui, c'est bien ça, réplique Gorka en ajustant son tir pendant que les gardes se reculent un peu pour ne pas être éclaboussés de sang.

CHAPITRE 10

 _Une demi-heure plus tôt, au pavillon du Canada._

Solo et les deux agents québécois arrivent au pavillon canadien et tentent d'entrer à l'intérieur. La porte est fermée, mais le bruit qu'ils ont fait en secouant fortement la porte attire quelqu'un. Un garde de la gendarmerie royale du Canada faisant sa ronde demande aux trois hommes ce qu'ils désirent.

Nous faisons partie de l'UNCLE et nous sommes à la poursuite d'un groupe qui a enlevé le professeur Roberts. Ils doivent venir ici pour lui voler un programme d'ordinateur, explique Solo en sortant sa carte d'identité d'agent.

Le professeur est déjà ici en compagnie de quelques hommes qu'il m'a présentés comme étant des collègues chercheurs. J'ai eu de la difficulté à croire ça parce que, si vous voulez mon avis, ces hommes avaient l'air louches, réponds l'agent canadien en faisant entrer les trois hommes après avoir examiné les cartes d'identité de chacun.

Où ils se trouvent-ils?

Je les ai amenés au sous-sol, dans un de nos locaux contenant un grand coffre-fort. Le professeur Roberts m'avait demandé d'enfermer des… comment disait-il déjà, des disquettes, je crois. C'est d'ailleurs à la requête d'un de vos agents qu'il avait pris cette précaution.

Un homme blond avec un bras dans le plâtre?

Oui, c'est bien ça. Vous le connaissez?

Oui, c'est mon coéquipier. Ces hommes sont-ils encore ici, monsieur…?

Labonté, je crois que oui, je ne les ai pas vu sortir. Venez, je vais vous conduire là-bas, termine-t-il en comprenant que la situation est anormale.

Peuvent-ils être sortis par une autre porte?

Ce n'est pas impossible que l'agent de garde dans le bureau leur ait débarré une autre porte. S'ils ne sont pas sortis et comme toutes les issues se trouvent au même niveau que celui-ci, nous allons les entendre.

Par conséquent, eux aussi peuvent nous entendre, alors silence.

Attendez, je vais appeler les autres agents qui sont en devoir à l'extérieur ce soir. Nous pourrons les coincer s'ils réussissent à sortir, dit l'agent à voix basse.

L'homme de la GRC sort de ses poches un walkie-talkie et demande à ses collègues de bien surveiller les issues. Puis il entraîne les agents de l'UNCLE dans les coulisses du pavillon. Ils traversent plusieurs pièces à la hâte et arrivent à un escalier. Ils descendent le plus silencieusement possible. Arrivé au bas des marches, ils entendent les voix de plusieurs personnes leur parvenant d'une pièce aux murs de béton.

Je vais m'avancer vers eux et leur demander si tout va bien, chuchote l'agent Labonté à Solo.

O.K. allez-y, réplique Napoléon en sortant son arme pour couvrir l'agent en cas de pépin.

Labonté entre dans la pièce et voit que le professeur semble nerveux et inquiet. Un autre agent de la GRC se trouve dans la pièce servant de bureau et rédige des rapports. C'est lui qui est responsable du coffre et il regarde avec ennui les cinq hommes ayant envahi son antre habituellement tranquille. Labonté salue son collègue puis demande à la ronde si tout va bien. Le professeur jette un regard apeuré à celui semblant être le chef puis répond en bégayant que ça va. Il a entre les mains une petite boite et l'agent Labonté remarque que ses mains tremblent. Il se tourne vers son collègue et commence à discuter avec lui.

Sortez d'ici! lui dit au bout d'un moment avec colère le chef de la bande en sortant une arme.

En voyant leur patron sortir son arme, les trois autres membres du gang font de même. L'agent derrière son bureau est surpris et n'a pas le temps de saisir son arme qu'il avait déposée dans un tiroir. Labonté qui n'a décidément pas froid aux yeux, ne touche pas à son arme pour ne pas envenimer les choses mais exige que tous se rendent. Les membres du gang lui rient au nez. Le chef fait signe à un de ses hommes de les débarrasser de l'importun. Comme le criminel vise le policier, les trois agents de l'UNCLE font irruption dans la pièce. Le chef prend le professeur Roberts à bras-le-corps et colle son pistolet sur sa tempe.

Laissez-nous sortir ou je le tue! Hurle-t-il..

Pas question! réplique Solo en tirant sur Roberts qui s'effondre sans un cri.

Caron et Lemieux font alors feu eux aussi sur les membres les gens du THRUSH avant que ceux-ci puissent répliquer trop violemment. Quelques coups de feu sont tirées et une balle effleure la cuisse droite de Solo, y laissant un sillon sanglant. Mais les hommes du THRUSH sont vite maîtrisés. Labonté ne sait plus quoi penser des agents de l'UNCLE ayant abattu ce pauvre prof Roberts sans aucune pitié.

Vous êtes fou! Crie-t-il à Solo avant de s'avancer vers le scientifique qui gît par terre à côté de son ravisseur.

Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est qu'endormi comme tous les autres. Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs, réplique Solo en portant sa main à sa blessure. Le sang sur sa main montre que sa blessure est superficielle.

Une cicatrice de plus, songe-t-il avant de rejoindre Labonté agenouillé à côté du professeur. Il découvre le pouls de Roberts et il se sent soulagé de constater qu'il est bien vivant. L'autre agent de la GRC est déjà au téléphone pour faire venir les ambulanciers.

Voyant que tout semble sous contrôle, Napoléon se dit qu'il peut maintenant aller à la recherche de son coéquipier avant qu'il soit trop tard. Avant de partir, il doit tout de même, contacter Waverley pour lui apprendre qu'il a retrouvé le professeur Roberts et qu'il va le confier aux agents de l'UNCLE canadiens qui en auront la garde avec l'aide des agents de la GRC.

\- C'est bien, monsieur Solo. Maintenant partez rapidement à la recherche de monsieur Kuryakin.

\- Bien, monsieur. Terminé, répond Napoléon avant de refermer son communicateur.

Il se demande où peut bien se trouver son ami. Puisqu'il avait été fait prisonnier au pavillon de l'URSS, il se dit qu'il doit se rendre là pour obtenir de l'information et un début de piste. Il demande à Labonté où se trouve ce pavillon. L'agent le lui indique avant de lui demander s'il a besoin d'aide.

Oui, si vous pouviez me fournir un moyen de transport…

Je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais vous accompagner. Je connais bien tous les chemins de l'île et nous pourrons aller plus vite.

D'accord, allons-y.

Labonté le fait monter à bord d'une petite voiturette de golf servant aux membres du personnel. Ils font route en direction du pavillon Russe se trouvant à l'autre extrémité de l'île. En arrivant près du pont du Cosmos, ils remarquent une petite camionnette de transport qui termine de traverser et tournant dans la direction du pavillon russe. Il y a deux hommes à bord. Se rendent-t-ils à cet endroit? se demande Napoléon en suivant des yeux la camionnette bleue. Lorsqu'il est certain que c'est bien là qu'elle se rend, il demande à Labonté de l'intercepter.

L'agent de la GRC rattrape la camionnette et fait signe aux occupants de s'arrêter. La consigne qu'ont reçue les employés du pavillon russe est de coopérer avec les agents de la paix du pays pour ne pas se faire expulser. Les deux hommes obéissent donc à cet ordre en se demandant ce qu'on leur veut. Sans doute que l'agent désire seulement vérifier leurs papiers d'identité, songent-t-ils. En voyant que le policier n'est pas seul, ils deviennent un peu nerveux, mais puisqu'il n'y a rien de compromettant dans la camionnette, ils sont tranquilles.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous, demande avec un fort accent slave le conducteur à l'agent Labonté.

Seulement répondre à quelques questions. Veuillez sortir de votre véhicule, s'il vous plait.

Les deux hommes se regardent un instant avec un brin d'inquiétude, puis ils obéissent.

D'où venez-vous? demande le civil qui accompagne le policier.

De la marina.

Qu'êtes vous allez faire là?

Reconduire un de nos ressortissants, le colonel Gorka, pour qu'il aille rencontrer un capitaine de navire de sa connaissance faisant halte dans le port de Montréal. Nous devrons d'ailleurs retourner là-bas pour le ramener un peu plus tard.

Ça ne serait pas plutôt pour accompagner un homme qui était prisonnier ici?

Qui êtes-vous, monsieur? demande avec une certaine nervosité celui qui conduisait.

Répondez! Exige l'agent Labonté sachant que tous ceux travaillant au pavillon de l'URSS ont reçu la consigne de coopérer. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas mentir.

Non, il n'y avait pas de prisonnier.

Je veux inspecter cette camionnette, exige Solo notant depuis un moment la nervosité croissante des deux hommes.

Comme vous voudrez, répond le conducteur en haussant ses épaules avant d'aller ouvrir l'arrière de la boîte.

Lorsqu'elle est ouverte, Napoléon constate qu'elle est vide. Il sort une mini lampe de poche de son veston et examine minutieusement l'intérieur. Sur le plancher près de la cabine de la camionnette, il voit ce qu'il espérait trouver. Un chiffre écrit dans une des taches qui maculent par endroits le plancher. Ce chiffre est un deux, soit le numéro que porte, à l'agence, Illya. Il était bien dans cette camionnette! Solo jure qu'il réussira à faire parler les deux russes. Lorsqu'il se tourne vers eux, il voit que leur nervosité s'est accrue.

Vous nous avez menti! Où avez-vous amené l'homme qui se trouvait à l'arrière de cette camionnette? dit-il en saisissant rudement par le collet le conducteur.

Il n'y avait personne dans…

Napoléon, dont la colère devient évidente, se tourne vers Labonté qui lui fait signe d'agir à sa guise pendant qu'il surveille l'autre homme.

Dites-moi où vous l'avez amené! lui demande-t-il en le secouant avant de se préparer à lui décocher un coup de poing à la figure.

Il n'y avait pers…commence l'homme qui reçoit un violent coup à la mâchoire avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase.

Ne testez pas ma patience, elle est très courte! réplique Solo en se préparant à frapper une seconde fois.

L'homme a été étourdi par la puissance du coup et il ne désire pas renouveler l'expérience. Comme il n'a rien à perdre à répondre puisque leur prisonnier doit déjà être à bord du navire le ramenant en URSS, il dit à l'agent;

Nous l'avons mené à la marina. Vous arrivez trop tard, car il est loin maintenant.

Sur quel navire a-t-il été embarqué?

Je ne sais pas. Le colonel ne nous l'a pas dit.

Solo fait mine de lui décocher un second coup de poing. L'homme panique et répète à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne connait pas le nom du bateau. Napoléon voit que l'homme est sincère. Il se dit qu'un navire de nationalité russe étant sur le point de partir où étant déjà parti du quai de Montréal ne sera pas difficile à retracer. Si Illya est à bord de ce navire, il doit se dépêcher de le retracer avant qu'il se retrouve dans les eaux internationales. Il relâche donc le russe qui n'a plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Il se précipite vers la voiturette de golf et démarre sans attendre Labonté qui saute à bord. Napoléon roule aussi rapidement que le lui permet le petit moteur de la voiturette. Nous allons aussi vite que des escargots! Rage-t-il en appuyant à fond sur la pédale des gaz sans que la vitesse augmente pour autant.

Ils arrivent à la marina une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. L'endroit est calme et il n'y a personne dehors. Une multitude d'embarcations sont accostées sur les quais et Solo se demande sur laquelle son ami a pu être embarqué. À l'autre bout de la marina sur le quai le plus éloigné il y a de l'animation. Des fêtards se trouvent à bord d'un luxueux navire de plaisanciers et attirent ainsi leur attention. Les deux hommes s'avancent vers ce bateau pour se renseigner auprès des gens à savoir s'ils ont vu son coéquipier. Soudain, venant du large, des coups de feu retentissent.

CHAPITRE 11

À l'instant où Illya croit qu'il va être tué par Gorka, celui-ci tourne son arme vers les gardes et les abats de plusieurs balles. Les deux hommes sont seuls à présent et ils s'affrontent un moment du regard avant que Gorka abaisse son arme et prenne la parole.

Vous m'avez promis que vous me protégeriez si je faisais défection, alors je vous prends au mot.

Vous… vous voulez vraiment faire défection? demande Illya qui est trop abasourdi par la tournure des événements pour croire à ce qu'il entend.

Je viens de tuer deux de mes hommes pour vous délivrer, que dois-je faire de plus pour que vous me croyiez?

Me libérer de ces menottes et me donner votre arme ainsi que le contrôle du bateau.

D'accord, répond le colonel en sortant de ses poches la clef des menottes.

Dès qu'Illya est libéré, il lui remet son arme avant de s'asseoir sur un des sièges vacants pour lui laisser les commandes. Illya s'empare de l'arme, mais puisqu'il ne peut effectuer les manœuvres de navigation d'un seul bras, il ordonne au colonel de reprendre sa place et de les ramener à la marina de la Ronde. De là, ils leurs sera plus facile de se trouver un moyen de transport terrestre et Kuryakin pourra téléphoner pour entrer en contact avec son agence et leur demander de l'aide. Avant que le colonel remette les moteurs en marche, l'agent lui ordonne de jeter les cadavres des gardes à l'eau. Cela fait, le colonel se met au volant et repars les moteurs

Par prudence, Illya garde son arme pointée en direction de Gorka le temps qu'ils arrivent à destination. Alors qu'ils approchent à basse vitesse du quai, Illya remarque sur celui-ci deux hommes scrutant l'horizon. Il ne voit que leurs silhouettes faisant dos à la lumière, laissant leurs visages dans le noir. Ce sont sans doute les deux autres gardes attendant le retour de leur maître, se dit-il en se préparant à les abattre. Il se dissimule de son mieux derrière un des sièges pour que ces gardes croient que le colonel est seul. Cela lui donnera un avantage lui permettant de les abattre avant qu'il devienne lui-même leur cible.

Au moment où ils vont accoster, l'un des hommes se tourne vers son compagnon pour lui parler et Kuryakin peut voir son profil. Celui-ci ressemble fortement à Napoléon. Illya hésite alors à faire feu, mais garde tout de même son arme braquée sur les inconnus. Gorka éteint le moteur du bateau alors que les deux silhouettes s'approchent au bord du quai.

Colonel Gorka? Interroge une voix que l'agent connaît bien.

Tu es encore en retard! lance Illya, d'une voix faussement colérique, à Napoléon en sortant de sa cachette.

D'un seul regard, Solo s'aperçoit que son coéquipier tient une arme qu'il pointe sur le colonel. Son bras, qui était dans le plâtre ne l'est plus, et bien qu'il tente de masquer sa douleur, Napoléon sait qu'il en est autrement. Illya réussit la plupart du temps à faire croire à tous qu'il va bien. Il n'y a que lui qui sait déchiffrer les expressions corporelles de Kuryakin lorsque celui-ci souffre.

Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, réplique Solo, ébahi que son ami ait réussi à s'en sortir seul malgré son état.

Avez-vous besoin d'aide? demande l'agent Labonté, interloqué par l'échange entre les deux coéquipiers.

Oui, pouvez-vous aider le colonel à débarquer?

Comprenant qu'Illya veut qu'on tienne cet homme à vu, Napoléon se charge de le surveiller pendant que Labonté amarre le bateau au quai. Il laisse ensuite l'agent de la GRC s'occuper du colonel alors qu'il aide son coéquipier à débarquer. Illya insère l'arme de Gorka dans la ceinture de son pantalon puis il accepte l'aide de Solo. Il se sent soulagé de voir que son ami est là pour lui.

Ça va? lui demande à voix basse Solo.

Je vais très bien, lui affirme Kuryakin en soutenant son bras cassé.

C'est ce que je vois, réplique Napoléon en regardant son bras.

Avez-vous retrouvé le professeur Roberts? Demande Illya pour ne pas prolonger la discussion au sujet de sa santé.

Oui, il est au pavillon du Canada sous la garde de deux agents canadiens-français de l'UNCLE et de ceux de la gendarmerie du Canada. Nous avons aussi, sous bonne garde, une belle brochette de filous qui font partie du THRUSH.

Et bien moi, j'ai un agent du KGB désirant faire défection. Je lui ai promis que nous le protégerions et l'aiderions à se rendre aux États-Unis.

Ah bon? Alors je vais m'occuper de ça, dit Solo en sortant son communicateur de la poche intérieure de son veston. Il le met en fonction et demande à parler à Waverly.

Il fait son rapport à son supérieur qui se montre très satisfait d'apprendre que Kuryakin a été retrouvé et qu'en plus, il leur amène un haut gradé du KGB qu'ils pourront, à loisir, interroger. Waverley leur envoie un contingent de l'UNCLE, qui prendra en charge cet important personnage ainsi que les hommes appartenant au THRUSH. En attendant, il les informe qu'il a contacté un chef de la gendarmerie royale canadienne pour obtenir leur support. Des agents de la GRC mèneront discrètement le colonel à leur quartier général qui s'occupera de sa sécurité le temps que l'équipe de l'UNCLE arrive.

C'est du bon travail, messieurs. Je vous attends à New York.

Nous rentrons dès que possible monsieur, terminé.

Après cet appel, le groupe d'hommes se rend au pavillon du Canada pour y attendre les renforts. Le professeur Roberts est déjà réveillé et est heureux de revoir Illya. Il lui raconte sa mésaventure avec les agents du THRUSH qui l'ont beaucoup questionné, mais ne l'ont tout de même pas trop maltraité. Ils désiraient, comme l'avait deviné Kuryakin, qu'il leur remette le fameux programme qu'il avait inventé pour traduire le langage des ordinateurs.

Puisque vous avez évité qu'on me le dérobe, je vais vous en remettre une copie gratuitement, lui dit le professeur.

Je ne peux pas accepter, professeur. C'est beaucoup trop!

Mais j'y tiens!

Si j'accepte, ce ne sera pas en mon nom, mais en celui de mon agence qui saura en faire un usage constructif.

Alors, c'est entendu, ça sera un cadeau pour votre agence et si ça peut soulager encore plus votre conscience, je vais demander à vos techniciens de me faire parvenir un rapport mensuel sur l'utilité de mon programme. Ça me facilitera la tâche dans son amélioration.

Bon, d'accord, alors j'accepte pour mon agence et je vous ferai parvenir personnellement ces rapports.

C'est parfait! Je m'occupe de vous en envoyez une copie dès demain!

Le professeur se relève et se rend immédiatement à son bureau pour faire cette copie laissant l'agent dans la cafétéria. Illya est épuisé et il avale un café en attendant qu'il puisse partir en compagnie de son coéquipier qui s'occupe des derniers détails. Une heure plus tard, après s'être déchargé de ses responsabilités, Solo le rejoint. Kuryakin somnole sur sa chaise et il lève un regard interrogatif et fatigué sur son ami, se demandant s'ils peuvent enfin partir. Napoléon avait hâte de le rejoindre pour enfin s'occuper de lui.

Voilà, tout est réglé. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, dit-il en s'assoyant en face de son coéquipier.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande Illya en poussant un soupir de résignation.

Quelque chose de très important.

Quoi?

Te mener à l'hôpital pour qu'on refasse ton plâtre.

D'accord, je veux bien. Accepte tout de suite Illya démontrant ainsi à son ami qu'il souffre réellement.

Les deux agents sortent du pavillon alors que l'aube se lève sur le site de l'Expo apportant avec elle, une autre journée d'intense activité humaine. Des camions de livraison se fraient un passage entre les pavillons, des employés se rendent tranquillement sur les lieux de leur travail et une escouade de balayeurs de rue commence leur journée. La vie reprend son cours sur ces îlots aux couleurs flamboyantes qui répandent un parfum de jeunesse, de liberté et d'insouciance, que hument avec plaisir ceux qui ont la chance de le visiter.

Ils se rendent, avec la voiture des agents Caron et Lemieux, à l'hôpital Notre-Dame situé sur la rue Sherbrooke face au parc Lafontaine. En montrant leurs cartes d'agents secrets à l'infirmière qui les accueille, ils ont accès à un médecin immédiatement. Le médecin qui s'occupe de Kuryakin remarque, lorsque celui-ci retire sa chemise, les récents coups qu'il a reçus au dos. Solo, voyant les marques lui aussi sent sa colère monter.

Lorsque le docteur effleure les traces laissées par la boucle de ceinture de Moleski, les muscles de l'agent se contractent et il retient son souffle démontrant qu'il souffre plus qu'il le laissait voir.

Le médecin soigne les coupures occasionnées par la boucle métallique et se charge de refaire le plâtre au bras de son patient. Lorsqu'il a terminé, il dit à l'agent qu'il va lui faire une injection destinée à soulager ses souffrances et qu'il se sentira un peu somnolent pendant qu'elle fera effet.

Non, merci. Je préfère rester en pleine possession de mes moyens, docteur.

Euh… Bon, comme vous voudrez, répond le praticien étonné par ce refus.

Puis-je vous poser une question? demande Kuryakin en se rhabillant.

Allez-y.

Où puis-je acheter un stéthoscope comme le vôtre?

Dans un endroit où l'on vend des équipements médicaux.

Il y en a un dans le coin?

Non, mais si vous y tenez, je peux vous vendre le mien. J'en ai un second dans mon bureau.

D'accord, combien?

Vingt dollars, ça vous va?

Tout à fait. Tu peux payer le médecin, Napoléon? demande Illya en se tournant vers son ami.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça? réplique Solo hésitant à sortir son portefeuille.

Je t'expliquerai. Je vais te rembourser, tu sais? rajoute-t-il en voyant l'hésitation de son ami.

D'accord, voilà docteur.

Avez-vous terminé? demande l'agent en se tournant vers le médecin qui met le stéthoscope dans un sac de papier.

Oui, vous pouvez y aller, répond-il en lui remettant son achat.

Merci.

Les deux amis sortent de l'hôpital avant que Solo lui redemande ce qu'il veut faire de ce stéthoscope.

C'est un cadeau.

Oh? Et pour qui?

Une jeune fille qui m'a rendu service. Je voudrais d'ailleurs que tu me conduises chez elle.

Tu vas jouer au docteur? lui demande Solo, des images lui venant à l'esprit.

Non, et chasse ces images indécentes de ta tête, je peux presque les voir! réplique Kuryakin en faisant un sourire en coin.

Ils se rendent, sur l'indication d'Illya, jusque chez sa logeuse. Ils sonnent à la porte et attendent qu'on vienne leur répondre. Madame Tremblay se présente à la porte avec un sourire qui s'évanouit lorsqu'elle reconnaît son ancien pensionnaire. Celui-ci est vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon vert, élimés et tachés, comme en portent les concierges qui font de l'entretien ménager. Ses yeux sont rouges, ses traits tirés et ses cheveux sont en bataille comme s'il avait passé la nuit à fêter.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demande-t-elle avec un brin d'agressivité dans la voix.

Je suis venu vous payer votre dû et reprendre ma valise.

Et lui, qui est-ce?

Permettez-moi de me présenter, madame, je m'appelle Napoléon Solo et je suis son coéquipier, lui dit-il en s'avançant et en lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur avant de lui montrer sa carte d'agent.

Madame Tremblay jette un œil sur cette carte puis regarde avec circonspection ce bel homme. Il est grand et costaud, bien coiffé et portant un costume de qualité. Le charme qu'il dégage est magnétique et elle s'y laisse prendre comme tant d'autres femmes avant elle. Son attitude et sa voix s'adoucissent lorsqu'elle lui parle.

Vous travaillez avec cet homme?

Oui.

Mais c'est un Russe, il est communiste!

Je sais. Toutefois, il possède d'indéniables talents qui rachètent ce léger défaut, dit-il ce qui lui vaut un regard de reproche de la part de son ami.

Et ça ne vous dérange pas même si vous êtes Américain?

Non. Vous savez, nous travaillons pour une organisation qui engage du personnel de toutes les nationalités. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer?

Je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir au salon le temps que j'ailler chercher sa valise.

Est-ce que votre fille, Lucie se porte bien? demande Illya en suivant la dame.

Oui, elle va bien, mais elle était complètement bouleversée lorsqu'elle est rentrée.

Est-elle ici?

Oui.

Pourrais-je lui parler, s'il vous plaît?

Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?

Seulement lui parler un instant pour la remercier de l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée.

Madame Tremblay hésite à ce que cet homme revoie sa fille, mais après tout, il ne veut que lui parler et il s'en ira par la suite. Elles ne le reverront sans doute jamais.

D'accord, je vais la chercher.

Elle les laisse seuls pour aller chercher sa fille et les effets de son ancien pensionnaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucie suivie de sa mère transportant la valise d'Illya, arrivent dans le salon. La jeune femme est vêtue d'une jupe et d'un polo portant un logo brodé de Terre des Hommes sur la poitrine. En voyant qui l'a fait demander, elle se montre très surprise.

Monsieur Kuryakin! Je suis si contente de vous revoir! Vous allez bien?

Oui, très bien. Et toi, pas trop secouée par les événements que tu as vécu?

Je mentirais si je disais non, mais pas suffisamment pour que ça m'empêche de me rendre à ma première journée de travail. Vous savez, lorsque je vous avais rencontré l'autre soir devant l'entrée du métro, je venais de fêter mon embauche avec mes amis.

Tu vas travailler à l'Expo?

Oui, à la Ronde, je vais travailler à la garderie et épargner pour payer mes études.

C'est très bien. Ce qui me fait penser que je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau qui pourras peut-être te servir si tu décides d'accomplir ton rêve.

Illya donne alors à la jeune fille le petit sac de papier qu'il tenait à la main. Elle l'ouvre avec curiosité et regarde ce qu'il contient. Elle sort le stéthoscope avec émotion comprenant le message qu'il lui passe à savoir qu'il a confiance en son talent.

Je ne sais pas si ça va te servir dans tes études d'infirmière, lui dit sa mère, un peu déçue pour sa fille par ce présent.

Je suis certaine que ça va me servir, dit Lucie sans préciser à sa mère qu'elle veut devenir médecin, mais en lançant un regard complice à Illya qui comprend qu'elle va réaliser son rêve.

Elle a du cran votre fille. Elle l'a prouvée lorsqu'elle a eu à s'occuper de mon bras au pavillon de l'URSS. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, nous allons partir.

Attendez, je dois vous remettre votre communicateur, monsieur Kuryakin.

La jeune femme cours à sa chambre et revient avec le petit appareil. Les deux agents sont debout, prêts à partir. Elle remet l'objet à son propriétaire, puis sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle l'enlace et l'embrasse pour le remercier du présent. Elle s'éloigne ensuite, le rouge lui montant aux joues d'avoir osé faire cela devant sa mère. Illya a été surpris par ce geste, mais il sourit avec indulgence à la jeune fille. Sur un dernier au revoir, les deux hommes sortent de la maison. Lucie les voit embarquer dans une voiture puis elle les suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle les perde de vue.

 _Quelques années plus tard, pendant l'installation d'un nouveau bureau médical._

Deux femmes sont à déballer des effets dans un des bureaux d'un nouveau complexe médical sur la rive-sud avec une vue sur l'île Ste-Hélène et ses vieux pavillons de l'Expo 67. À un moment donné, l'une d'elle ouvre une boîte contenant de menus articles personnels.

Et ça, vous le gardez? Il est très vieux et vous en possédez d'autres qui sont plus récents, demande la jeune infirmière en tendant au docteur un vieil instrument médical.

Oui, je le garde, dit-elle en le prenant pour le déposer délicatement dans un de ses tiroirs. Jamais je ne le jetterai. C'est un cadeau qui m'a été fait par le premier homme que j'ai soigné. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre que j'avais assez de cran pour devenir médecin. Il a cru en moi à une époque où il n'y avait pratiquement pas de femme en médecine.

Ça devait être quelqu'un de spécial.

Oui, très spécial, dit-elle en songeant une fois de plus à cet agent secret blond aux magnifiques yeux bleus qui avait changé le cours de sa vie. Il n'avait pas ri de ses prétentions de devenir médecin et avait cru en son potentiel lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide dans ce pavillon russe. Si elle avait réalisé son rêve et était maintenant docteure, c'était un peu grâce à lui et c'est toujours avec émotion qu'elle repense à cet homme en souhaitant sincèrement qu'il aille bien.

FIN

En hommage aux 50 ans de l'Exposition Universelle de Montréal de 1967 qui nous a fait découvrir le monde et ouvert l'esprit.

(Commencé le 14 juin 2005 et terminé le 15 septembre 2008. Terminé de réécrire le 18 mai 2016 et corrigé avec la complicité de ma merveilleuse fille le 19 avril 2017)

Informations

UNCLE, United Network Command for Law and Enforcement.

THRUSH, Technical Hierarchy for the Removal of Undesereable and the Subjugation of Humanity.

L'UNCLE comporte huit sections.

Section I – Policy and operations (branche administrative et directive)

Section II – Operation and enforcement (section des agents de terrain senior)

Section III – Enforcement and intelligence (section des agents juniors et des coursiers)

Section IV – Intelligence and communication (informations directes aux agents de terrain)

Section V – Communication and security ( informations non directes et secrétariat)

Section VI – Security and personnel (gardes de sécurité et engagement du personnel)

Section VII – Public relations and propaganda ( section s'occupant de la façade de l'UNCLE)

Section VIII – Rechearch and development ( laboratoire de recherche et de développement)

169


End file.
